The Fallen
by Moonview
Summary: Bumblebee works hard to provide a life for him, his mother and sister, but stealing a powerful amulet that once belonged to the Fallen himself wasn't his best choice. Princess Moonrose is rebellious and aspires to be like the warrior queen Dawnfire, but someone wants to break a rule that's been set for a thousand years by any means they can.
1. Encounter in the Woods

Chapter 1

 **A/N: I unfortunately don't own TFP or my favorite book** ** _The Demon King_** **by Cinda Williams Chima.**

 **Han Alister-Bumblebee (pale, raven hair with golden streaks, icy-electric blue eyes)**

 **Princess Raisa-Moonrose (pale, golden hair, crystal blue eyes)**

 **Micah Bayar-Soundwave (pale, black-violet hair, violet eyes)**

 **Lord Bayar-Megatron (pale, black hair, red eyes)**

 **Fire Dancer-Knockout (tan, red hair, red eyes)**

 **Amon Byrne-Smokescreen (slightly tan, blonde, blue eyes)**

 **Fiona Bayar-Midnight (pale, black-blue hair, red eyes)**

 **Captain Byrne-Ultra Magnus (slight tan, blonde hair, blue eyes)**

 **Lucious-Solus Prime (Windblaze; old, blind)**

 **Averill-Optimus Prime (slightly tan, black-blue hair, royal blue eyes)**

 **Willow-Arcee (slightly tan, auburn hair, blue eyes)**

 **Digging Bird-Stormfly (tan, brunette hair, silver-blue eyes)**

 **Queen Marianna-Skyfall (pale, red hair, light blue eyes)**

 **Princess Mellony-Icefire (pale, red hair, light blue eyes)**

 **Mari-Luna (pale, blonde, blue eyes)**

 **Mam- Eclipse (pale, blonde hair, blue eyes)**

 **Speaker Jameson-Alpha Trion**

Bumblebee carefully walked over the thin crust over the hot muds near the hot springs of Solus, one of the many mountains around the main city of Iacon. "Why do all the good plants have to be in all the hard places," he grumbled. Taking another step, his boot went through the thin crust and into the superheated mud. "BY UNICRON'S BLOODY BONES!" He leapt back and landed on his back on the solid ground.

Knockout was laughing his head off as he walked to his friend, and helped him up. "You know I don't hear many people swear by the chaos bringer."

"Shut up," 'Bee said looking down at his boots. "Great, Mom's gonna kill me."

"Why? Your boots?" Knockout asked.

"You know how she is; 'Those were clan made! Do you know what those cost?!' That's what she'd say," 'Bee retorted. "Great I got mud in my cuffs too." He began to try to scrape the mud off the irremovable black cuffs with yellow engravings.

"What's our catch?" Knockout asked as 'Bee picked up his satchel.

"Let's see, we have some moonshade, willow bark, lavender, and some leaf grass I can pass as sage in the town market," Bumblebee said.

"Not much," Knockout said with a frown. "Want to go hunting? The elk are moving in the Flame Meadow."

"Sure, I got my bow," 'Bee said showing the bow and arrows slung on his back. "Maybe me bringing back an elk will make up for me getting myself covered in mud." 'Bee gave a small smile to reassure his friend, repressing a wince as his stomach growled. It was spring, meaning all the winter rations his family had were long gone and, well…food was hard to come by when you're poor.

They got to the meadow, going downwind of the deer. As they moved 'Bee tested the pull on his new bow; like everything else in his life it was clan made, made to match his growth. Right as he was ready to take down his first elk of the season, but the smell of smoke reached him. "Smell that?" he asked.

"Yea, but nothing's supposed to burn this time of year," Knockout said lowering his bow in confusion.

The two sixteen year olds looked up at the smoke, to see red, yellow, orange, green, and violet flames licking through the upper mountain.

"Are there any plants that burn like that?" 'Bee asked.

"No," Knockout said as they ran towards they ran out of the way.

"What about the horses?" 'Bee asked.

"They'll find somewhere safe," Knockout said covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve.

As the two boys stayed low, and breathed through their shirts, they watched as the flames passed three boys about their age rode up behind the flames. They were dressed in fine clothes not seeming bothered by the flames.

"Spellcasters," Knockout said using the clan term for wizards.

Bumblebee's eyes widened, he'd never encountered a wizard before. Wizards normally served in the royal court as advisors or ambassadors. It was their power that kept triple alliance of Tarn, Trypticon, and Gygax from attacking. The only other kingdom with wizards was Kaon; their wizards were far more numerous and powerful, especially their royal family, if they didn't vanish after the Breaking. The most powerful wizard was known as the high wizard, and was the queen's main advisor.

As the three approached the two, Knockout stepped out. "I am Knockout of the North Woods Camp. Wizards are forbidden on the mountains as decreed by the Healing. What are your purposes here?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity, Bumblebee stepped out and stood next to him. The boy on front looked at him and Knockout, irritation flashing in his violet eyes.

"Your names," Knockout growled. He then pointed to the fire. "That looks like wizard flame to me."

~How does he know what wizard flame looks like?~ 'Bee thought.

The boy in front looked at his two companions, before looking back at them. "I am Soundwave Morgenstern, of the Titainus House," he said after a moment. "We received orders from the queen. Queen Skyfall. She and the Princesses Moonrose and Icefire are hunting in the valley. We were driving the elk to meet them."

There was something about his tone that told 'Bee that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but 'Bee shrugged it off.

"So the Queen ordered you to set the mountain on fire so she could have a good day hunting?!" Knockout snapped looking furious. "You shouldn't even be using magic or carrying an amulet! You're underage! If the Queen wants to hunt she can come up to the mountains as she always has."

Soundwave wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Where she can sleep on a dirt floor with dozens of other filthy clan members? I'm not surprised she prefers the valley," he sneered.

Bumblebee blinked as he remembered the comfortable beds with warm pelts, and the relaxing, friendly atmosphere in the North Woods Camp. This guy clearly knew nothing.

"If I recall correctly Princess Moonrose lived in the Nightshade Camp for several years," Knockout retorted with a smug look.

"Prime has some radical ideas," Soundwave said. "As if I'd marry a woman who'd spent even a minute in the camps, she'd be ruined."

Knockout pulled out his spear. "Say that again Demonblood," he said using clan insults for wizards. Soundwave didn't say anything, but he and his companions pulled their horses back a bit. "I say woman have more to fear from demonbloods than the clans."

Bumblebee sighed quietly, and grabbed an arrow and notched it onto his bow. He loved Knockout like a brother, but he was becoming more and more certain that his best friend would be the death of him.

Soundwave gave a smile. "My father just says that women who go to the camps come back with opinions, and are difficult to manage," he said as if it was a joke.

"You're saying the Crown Princess needs to be _managed_?!" Knockout growled with venom.

"Knockout," 'Bee warned as he began to size up their opponents. Three on two, not bad odds, and 'Bee certainly had his fair share of street fights. Each boy had a sword that had never been used, and magic. 'Bee had two heavy swords, a bow with arrows, a long black knife, and a few throwing knives. Knockout had his spear, a bow with arrows, and a knife.

"Do you have a last name, Knockout? Or are you just a bastard? Perhaps you sired yourself, after all you have no father" Soundwave sneered.

Knockout lunged at Soundwave, but 'Bee knocked him down, grabbing the spear. Knockout gave Bumblebee a glare full of fury, but the other boy didn't waver.

Soundwave, and the other wizards sat there stunned, before his gave went to cold fury. "You'll pay for that," he grabbed the amulet and was about to cast a curse when 'Bee aimed his loaded bow at him.

"Say another word, and this arrow meets you're heart," Bumblebee growled. Soundwave looked at him again, having forgotten that the other boy was there. "I'm pretty sure arrows are faster than curses. Now remove the amulet, and toss it on the ground."

"Do you know who I am? Who my father is?!" Soundwave growled indignantly. "My father is the High Wizard and when he hears about this-!"

"Go ahead and tell him, you don't belong here," Knockout said.

"Now the demonpiece," 'Bee said motioning with his still aimed bow.

"You aren't serious? This will incinerate you as soon as you touch it," Soundwave said looking shocked.

"I'll take my chances," 'Bee said flatly. "Drop it."

"Just do it Soundwave," one boy said. "You know what they say about Clan; how the drink your blood then feed you to scraplets so they never find your bones. Or how they'll sacrifice us to Unicron."

"You know I can't give it to them, if my father finds out I'm dead meat," Soundwave said.

"Then you shouldn't have taken the amulet in the first place," the other boy piped in.

Knockout and 'Bee smirked looking at each other as they listened to the conversation.

"What are you smirking at?" Soundwave snapped.

"I'm smirking at someone who's dug themselves into a pretty deep hole," Bumblebee said looking smug.

"Just drop the amulet," Knockout said.

"You aren't even clan," Soundwave said looking at 'Bee. "Who are you?"

Not wanting to give his real name, 'Bee used that of his old rival. "Steeljaw, Northridge gang lord."

Soundwave continued to study him. "You know, you seem really familiar…nevermind."

'Bee suppressed a wince as sweat began to run down his back, his new bow was a lot tighter than the old, and it was becoming hard to hold. "You either drop the amulet, or I shoot on the count of three. "One…" Soundwave instantly yanked the amulet off, and dropped it. "See how easy that was?" 'Bee asked lowering and relaxing his grip, putting the arrow away.

"Pick it up, I dare you," Soundwave said.

Shrugging, 'Bee went up and grabbed the amulet, it was warm, but nothing happened. "Incinerate me huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, as the three wizards looked at him stunned as he put it in his bag.

"Have fun putting the fire out, now get off the mountain," Knockout growled.

They spurred their horses and rode away.

"Dude, what was all that about?!" 'Bee asked in irritation.

"Nothing," Knockout said.

"Nothing? NOTHING?!" Bumblebee snapped.

"JUST LEAVE IT!" Knockout snapped.

'Bee sighed before pulling out the amulet and looking at it. It was a silver predaconian dragon, its eyes were rubies, and it was circling a deep amethyst jewel, dark enough to pass as Unicron's blood, and had a slight red-violet glow. He considered selling it in the market, but opted against it and put it back in his bag.

Knockout gave a shrill whistle and two long legged, graceful mountain horses trotted over. A dark buckskin stallion walked to Knockout, and he hastily mounted the Kaonian (A/N: Western saddle) saddled horse. Bumblebee mounted his black stallion with red eyes dubbed Nightmare, also Kaonian saddled. The two lightly clicked to the horses and they began to trot away.


	2. Fire on the Mountain

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or the** ** _Demon King_** **. Really wish I did, but I don't. I just own my OCs.**

Princess Moonrose shifted uncomfortable in the Iaconian (A/N: English saddle) saddle, after a long time of riding a Kaonian saddle, regular saddles of her kingdom were just weird. If the Kaonians got anything right it was that they knew how to make a comfortable saddle. "Where are they? They were supposed to be here an hour ago?" Moonrose asked growing impatient.

"They'll be here," Queen Skyfall said.

"I say we leave them," Moonrose stated.

"Princess please be patient with them. Soundwave's been looking forwards to this hunt for a while," Lord Megatron said.

Moonrose glowered and her horse snorted, her blue-roan mare, Silvermist was catching on her rider's impatience.

"C'mon 'Rose, I'm often late, we should be patient," her little sister, Icefire said, but bit her lip when her sister threw her a scorching glare.

"Maybe he should keep better track of time," Moonrose retorted.

"Moonrose Grace Prime!" the queen scolded.

Honestly Moonrose didn't care, she wanted to get going, she wasn't going to spend her time out of the palace and away from the lessons just sitting and waiting. Since she got back from the camps, she'd constantly been at odds with her mother. Now she was also hearing rumors on how her mother didn't pay enough attention to the economy, or the wars. That she payed way too much attention to the High Wizard. Honestly she wished her father Optimus Prime was here. He may have been the first Prime ever born in the clans, but he kept the kingdom in order, but now he was away trying to convince the Kaonian generals to accept a peace agreement.

"Should I send one of my men after the boys my Queen?" the captain of the guard, Ultra Magnus asked.

"If it was up to me you'd all go," Lord Megatron snarled. "I am perfectly capable of protecting the Queen and Princesses from those Clan savages."

"It's not the Clans I'm worried about," Magnus said casting a glare at Megatron.

"Considering how many times you and Prime have let Princess Moonrose go to them, I'm not surprised," the High Wizard growled.

That was one of many things about Megatron that irritated Moonrose. He never called her father by his name, it was always just "Prime." Usually Primes were born into powerful wizard families, but Optimus was the first to be born to the clans. And they say Primus has no sense of humor. His marriage to her mother brought the support of the clans, and obviously irritated the wizard council.

"Lord Megatron!" Queen Skyfall snapped. "You know it's required by the Healing for her to be fostered by the Clans!"

The Healing was the agreement that was made after the Clans repaired the Breaking; a giant magical cataclysm that nearly destroyed the world.

"It's a shame though that she's missed so much of the highlights of the royal court," Megatron said.

~And all the stupid classes. A real shame~ Moonrose thought sarcastically.

"She looks fine to me," Magnus said. "She rides like an expert Clan warrior."

Moonrose sat up straighter from the rare praise from the captain.

"Magnus, do you really believe it's so dangerous?" Skyfall asked.

"If the herds are in the mountains, Lord Megatron cannot fallow you, and with the war against Kaon, any mercenary or bounty hunter would find the Iacon Queen a valuable prize," he stated.

"But the war is at a stalemate, my husband is negotiating with them," Skyfall said.

"I know my Queen, but a treaty hasn't been established, and until they come up with reasonable demands we can't risk it," he sighed.

"What are their current demands?" Moonrose asked curious.

Magnus gave another sigh. "They want us to return their royal line, they accuse us of stealing their Crown Prince almost a thousand years ago."

"During the time of the Fallen?" I asked, and the area suddenly went cold. The Fallen was the worst of Kaon's wizard kings a Prime too, extremely powerful, and pure evil. He was the one who caused the Breaking. "I didn't realize he had a child."

"Before he desired Queen Dawnfire, he was wed to a powerful woman sorceress named, Shade, she perished in giving life to their son," Magnus stated. "One day the baby vanished, and the Kaonians have accused us ever since."

"Oh…"

"Let's go," Skyfall said. "The boys can catch up."

Moonrose eagerly urged Silvermist into a fast walk. Ultra Magnus riding beside her. "So when does Smokescreen come home?" she inquired about her friend.

"Soon, he had to take the long way back because of the fighting," Magnus replied stiffly, though worry for his son was in his expression.

As they rode through a small canyon she saw shadows that changed into the fierce wolves, her house symbol, the ghost wolves were said to only appear for Iaconian queens in times of danger or opportunity. Looking at the queen, she saw her talking with Lord Megatron, acting as if nothing was wrong. But the ominous feeling Moonrose had continued to grow.

"My lady, are you alright?" Magnus asked looking at me.

"I…I've got a bad feeling," she said going no further into detail.

Magnus frowned, and he gave an almost unnoticeable motion for the guards to be on alert.

When they got to a meadow, Moonrose caught the scent of burning forest. "Is there something burning?" she asked with a worried frown.

Magnus sent some scouts, and they waited.

"It's a beautiful day, it doesn't really matter if we get an elk," Skyfall said.

Moonrose frowned, not liking on how close her mother was to the High Wizard. Hearing something she saw the scouts reporting something to Magnus. "Is everything all right?" she asked getting everyone's attention.

"There's a fire on Solus, moving downward," he answered with a frown.

Megatron picked up a handful of dirt. "Now? The dirt is still rather damp."

The wind picked up, and they saw the flames. The elk burst into the meadow, running right past their hunters. They were followed by Soundwave, Dreadwing, and his twin Skyquake.

"Wildfire!" they shouted.

"Soundwave?! What did you…? How…?" Megatron said. That was the most ever lost for words that Moonrose had ever seen from the High Wizard.

"We saw the fire, and tried to stop it, but…" Soundwave stopped gasping for air.

The group spurred into the canyon, the smoke burning their lungs. "Get closer to the ground, the air is easier to breathe!" Magnus commanded. The flames moved way too fast for this time of year, and they blocked their path. Thankfully there was a ravine. "Everyone into the water!"

Megatron pulled out a chain, and ordered the three boys to grab it. "Let go and you'll regret it," he snarled before speaking a charm. The three boys gasped, and staggered as the magic began to be drained from them. After several minutes the flames shriveled and died. Once the spell was finished the three boys fainted.

Moonrose walked up and placed a hand on Soundwave's forehead. "Will they be ok?"

"They'll be fine with some rest," Megatron said curtly. "But it's a lesson they'll never forget."

"Thank you for saving us Lord Megatron," Skyfall said.

~Mention Magnus~ Moonrose thought in vain.


	3. Something Wrong

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I own nothing other than my OCs, and plot twists.**

Knockout and Bumblebee rode in silence back to the camp. Having given up on conversation, 'Bee dealt with his thoughts about wizards alone. As well as the differences between wizard magic and the nature magic the Clans possessed.

Knockout's mother, Arcee, Optimus Prime's sister, was the matriarch of the North Woods camp. She could take a dead branch and make it bloom, make an empty field grow, and could heal easily. Her remedies were in demand as far away as Praxis.

It irritated 'Bee on how Soundwave emphasized Knockout's lack of a father, but he had a camp full of doting aunts and uncles, cousins to hunt with, and a places to stay if Arcee had to go out of the camp temporarily.

It was far better than 'Bee had it. His father perished in the war against Kaon. He only had his mother and little sister. They lived in a single room above a stable, and were extremely poor. 'Bee had to pull in almost all the money by running things from the Clans and those who lived in the mountains to the city. He made far more money when he was the Eastside gang lord.

As they rode back to camp, 'Bee heard the sound of footsteps coming behind them as they walked. Stopping Nightmare, he dismounted.

"What are you doing?" Knockout asked.

"Just stay here," Bumblebee snapped in a whisper, and walked into the woods. Making a wide circle he came behind the pursuer. Picking up speed he charged and tackled them into the creek. He slammed against the bottom of the creek the breath being knocked out of him, and the person wiggling out of his grip. Taking in a lungful of water he came up coughing and gasping for air.

"'Bee it's way too cold for swimming."

Looking at the shallows, he saw Stormfly. Her brown hair was plastered to her face, her clothes stuck to her skin leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The way her eyes looked over him, told 'Bee he was pretty much the same way. On the shore Knockout was laughing his butt off. The three had been friends ever since Bumblebee's mother started sending him up to the North Woods Camp to live for the summer. They did almost everything together, then they got older. Knockout and 'Bee still did many of the same things, but 'Bee had to work more at times, and Stromfly was usually hanging out with other girls.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you tackle me into the creek?" she asked getting onto shore and wringing out her hair.

"I thought you were someone else, we encountered some demonbloods in the meadow," 'Bee answered hauling himself out of the water. "They set fire to the mountain."

"C'mon let's get you two warm," Knockout said remounting Finish.

Stormfly hopped on with her cousin. Nightmare eagerly trotted up to 'Bee, the stallion's red eyes shining in amusement. As the horse approached, he used his head to shove 'Bee back into the water. Sputtering, 'Bee remounted completely drenched muttering on how his horse was a lunatic.

By the time they got back Stormfly was shivering and her lips had a bluish tint to them, Knockout gave her his jacket to help her warm up, and Bumblebee's teeth were chattering and his hands were a dark shade of purple.

Stormfly walked to her house, and the boys went to Knockout's. As usual it smelled of food that made 'Bee stomach growl.

"Hello boys," Arcee greeted looking up from the blanket she was weaving before raising an eyebrow. "Bumblebee, did you fall in the river?"

"In a creek," he supplied.

She looked at him closer. "I take it you went to the hot springs too?" 'Bee nodded as he tried to contain his shivering. 'Knockout go get him some dry clothes. 'Bee give me the boots so I can get that mud off."

Bumblebee removed his boots, and handed them to her. Grabbing the clothes from Knockout he went to his room. He slipped off his wet clothes and began to get into his dry ones. Just after he slid on his jeans when Stormfly walked in. "Hey! Ever hear of knocking?!" he snapped caught off guard. He noticed she was now in a dry shirt, and a simple pair of leggings in her hand was a steaming bowl of hot water with a towel. She didn't answer, but instead was staring at his chest, he looked down to see if he somehow got mud there too, but he was mud free.

"Here," she said setting the bowl on the nightstand.

"Thanks," he said rolling up his pants and beginning to scrub the mud off. Once he finished getting the mud off his legs he began the hard part, his cuffs. They were basically a second skin on his wrists, tight enough to where they wouldn't budge in any way, but loose enough 'Bee usually forgot he was wearing them.

Stormfly took the rag from his hand, and began to try to scrub the cuffs. "You know it would be much easier to clean if you took these off," she said after a moment.

"You try getting these off," 'Bee said attempting to pull on one, but he couldn't even slide a fingernail under the black metal. The cuffs started at his wrist, and ended mid-forearm, they were covered in many yellow engravings; and impossible to get off. He'd worn them ever since he could remember.

"Well they're obviously magical, otherwise you would've outgrown them or they would be embedded in your skin," she said using a stick to get the mud out. "Where did your mom get them?"

"Don't know, every time I ask she flips out," he answered flatly. His mother wasn't fond off telling stories, not like the Clans they told stories all the time, and 'Bee could listen to them forever.

Stormfly continued to inspect the cuffs. "These marking must mean something, I can tell these cuffs were made by the Clan…maybe these cuffs offer some sort of powers?"

"Like what?" 'Bee asked with a look of doubt.

"You could…shoot fire from your hands," she said.

"I already asked Arcee about the runes, but she can't make heads or tails of them," Bumblebee stated. "She told me Optimus Prime may know, but I'll get close to someone of the immediate royal family when I become a demonblood." He gave a small, humorless laugh. She sighed, and grabbed a bottle. "What's that?"

"Polish," she stated rubbing the cuffs. Despite the fact that he didn't like people noticing the cuffs, he let her turn them from a dull black-grey to shining night-black with bright yellow marking it like stars.

"You coming to my sixteenth birthday feast?" she asked.

"If I didn't I figured you'd go drag my sorry carcass up here yourself," he said. She gave a smirk. "What trade are you going into?" Every one of the age of sixteen was required to have a trade, but they put off 'Bee's and Knockout's until the summer since 'Bee was always away during the winter.

"I'm going to be a warrior," she said smugly.

Bumblebee blinked. "And what does Arcee say about that?" he inquired.

"She doesn't know," Stormfly said looking like she was daring him to challenge her. "I'm planning on being a Striker."

'Bee blinked. Strikers were the best of the best among the Clan warriors. It's said they can survive on just wind, rain, and one berry every two days and be a match for a hundred soldiers. In Bumblebee's personal opinion they were just a bunch of stuck-up, arrogant warriors who thought they were better than everyone else.

Stormfly just continued talking. "They say that the wizards believe they gave up power too easily, that they should go back to the days Iacon had wizard kings. If Kaon's royal family wasn't gone they'd still have wizard kings, and all their generals are wizards, and look they're basically outmaneuvering our armies at every turn! People have such short memories!"

"In their defense it's been a thousand years since the Breaking," 'Bee said rubbing his wrists. "Besides the Queen wouldn't let it happen."

"Some people are saying she's not a strong queen, not like the past queens," she said. "And they're saying the wizards are gaining too much power."

Bumblebee was beginning to wonder who these "Some people" were, but he already had a guess or two. He didn't want his friend to become a warrior, but he knew she'd do great as one. She's outfoxed him his whole life, and he a rep of outfoxing people. "You'll be a great warrior; it suits you," he said finally. Stormfly smiled, and kissed him flat on the mouth. She then broke the kiss and left, leaving 'Bee stunned.

Walking into the living room, he found Knockout and Arcee close to arguing. "I'm no coward! I wasn't just going to sit back and watch those demonbloods burn the mountain!" Knockout snapped with more venom that 'Bee had ever heard be directed at Arcee.

"I expect you to use common sense and remember you're only sixteen," she replied calmly. "Did your bravery put out the fire? What did it accomplish?" Knockout glowered in silence. "Let it go. Holding a grudge against wizards will only get you into trouble."

"They were our age though! Didn't you say wizards had to be sixteen to go to the academy to learn magic?!" Knockout barked.

"Yes," Arcee said. "Do you know who they were?"

"One: Soundwave…Soundwave Morgenstern," Knockout said.

Bumblebee noticed the blood drain from Arcee's face. "Are you certain?" she asked with a stone cold voice.

"Y-yes," Knockout said having noticed his mother's change in tone.

"He's part of the Titainus House. A very powerful wizard family; a family you shouldn't cross. Did he ask for your name?" she asked still staring at the fireplace.

"I told them my name," Knockout said smugly.

"And Bumblebee?"

"No, not that I recall, but they will recall him aiming an arrow at their hearts," Knockout said.

Arcee whirled around at him. "He turned a bow at them?!"

"Soundwave was beginning to curse me, 'Bee made him stop," Knockout said defending his friend.

"I need to have a chat with my sister-in-law, this needs to stop! If she won't do something about it then the Strikers will!" Arcee snarled. She gave a sigh and changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I've been taking the medicine," he answered.

"Alright, go find 'Bee tell him to come to lunch," she said.

'Bee was forced to make a hasty retreat, but throughout lunch he kept wondering about the conversation he overheard. ~Was Knockout sick? Why is Arcee so worried about Soundwave? What is going on?~ he thought.


	4. Homecoming

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I own nothing other than my OCs.**

Moonrose walked down the hall towards her room. To her relief it was now at the end of the hall where she had it moved. It was bigger than her old one, and hasn't been used since Queen Dawnfire; it was her old room after all. Some say the room was cursed since it was where the Fallen kidnapped her. After the incident she had the room sealed, vowing to never step foot in it again; in that version of the story anyways.

A few of the servants and guards say, they've seen Dawnfire's ghost lurking at the window calling out for Megatronus Darkell. Please, as if anyone would wait for a demon, let alone call out its name.

When the room was reopened it was like stepping into another time, everything of Queen Dawnfire's was still in place, from jewelry, dolls, to gowns. It looked like the occupant intended to return, some books were laying on the bed laying opened where their owner left them. By far her favorite thing was the secret passageway in her closest that led to the roof.

Opening the door to her room, she saw her maid, former nurse, Hailstorm waiting or her, a steaming bath in the bathroom waiting for her. "My lady, when Princess Icefire told me you me you looked far worse than her, I didn't believe it. Now I believe I owe her an apology," she said fussing over Moonrose.

"The day I can't get into more trouble than Icefire is the day Unicron turns good," Moonrose said looking at the suitor letters that she'd been getting at an increasing rate, many luscious gifts came with those letters too, she now had a vault full of gifts. Moonrose shook her head, she had no intention of marrying soon. One letter stood out against the others it was just a plain envelope, opening it, it said:

 _Hey Rose,_

 _I'm back from the academy. Meet me in the usual spot…that is if you get it before dinner._

 _-Smokescreen_

"Smokescreen's back!" Moonrose said with an excited jump. She began to move to the door, when Hailstorm stood in front of her.

"Not another step young lady, if Smokescreen sees you like this you'll give him a heart attack," she said moving her away from the door. "Now into the bath with you."

Moonrose groaned, and reluctantly undressed slipping into the bath.

"These are going straight to the eastside market," the maid said holding out the clan clothes.

"No, they're the only comfortable clothes I own," Moonrose protested.

With an annoyed snort Hail tossed them in the laundry bin. It took two hours for Hailstorm to make Moonrose "presentable." She was put in a dress that once belonged to Dawnfire, to Moonrose's liking it was rather simple. The neckline was low, the sleeves fit snugly partway down her shoulders, and it was a royal blue with a golden waistband. The gown also hugged her curves nicely to about her waist then fell loosely around her legs. For being a thousand years old the dress was in great condition. Hail pinned her hair up, setting her tiara on her once she was all done. Despite Hail's protests Moonrose added her silver-blue rose necklace, a gift from her father.

Walking into the dining room, Moonrose saw it was already rather crowded. She scanned the room for Smokescreen, but doubted he'd be there mingling with the aristocracy. She spotted her grandmother, Stella Pax, matriarch of the Nightshade Camp. She stood with a few others from the clan, wearing elaborate clothes usually reserved for special occasions. "Evening Grandmother," she said with a traditional Clan bow.

"Rose, how many times have I told you not to bow to me, it is not your place," Stella scolded.

Moonrose smiled, she knew her bowing to her grandmother would irritate the court; and these days entertainment was hard to come by. "Have you heard anything from Dad?" she inquired.

"He said he'd be home soon for your birthday, if not before," Stella said with a sigh. "He said the negotiations weren't going well."

"I'm worried about him; they say Kaon isn't the friendliest of places for Clan," Moonrose said.

"He'll be fine," Stella reassured. "He's smart, and growing up in the warrior camp meant he knew how to fight at a young age, before he became a Prime."

With a sad smile she thanked her and turned away. Looking at the fireplace she saw several suitors that've been sent by nobility hoping to make beneficial connections. There were a few heirs to powerful wizard houses, and a few other nobles.

"Let me get you a glass of Wine," one of the Platinum twins, Kronos, said.

"I'll get one too," his twin, Kup, said.

If either suitor bothered to get to know her, they'd know she didn't like alcohol.

She saw Soundwave and his twin sister, Midnight, standing near the fireplace. The two looked so alike, but so different at the same time. He had violet eyes, she had red. He had black-violet hair, she had black-blue hair. Other than those few differences they looked remarkably similar. Soundwave still looked paler than usual, and had bandages on his hand. He was dressed in a violet dress shirt and black pants. Midnight allowed her hair to fall down to her waist, she was dressed in a black dress with beautiful blue swirls flowing through the fabric like mist. The two fought constantly, but crossed one you had both on your hide.

"Weren't you scared when you saw the fire?" Moonrose's cousin, Solarflare asked Soundwave, her eyes wide.

"I know I was," Icefire said. "But then Soundwave rode in and saved us."

"Icefire, didn't you say he was late to the hunt? How did he get in between the Queen and the fire?" Solarflare asked.

~Good Question~ Moonrose thought as she snuck up.

Soundwave took a long drink. "We saw the fire from below, and took a short cut. Hoping to catch up to them…and here's Princess Moonrose now," he said taking advantage of the distraction. He took her hand, and she felt a tingle go through her hand. Sometimes younger wizards leaked magic, but Soundwave's smirk told her he was doing it on purpose.

Removing her hand, Moonrose "accidentally" stepped on his foot. Midnight gave her a mix of a glare and a smirk as she watched. "Oh please, he's being modest. The fire was almost on top of us when, he, Lord Megatron, and the Bayern twins cast a spell that stopped the flames. They saved our lives," Moonrose smiled.

"You are a hero," Solarflare swooned grabbing his arm.

"How do you think the fire started? It's been raining for weeks," Icefire said.

Soundwave wriggled out of Solarflare's grip. "Father says the Clans may have something to do with it. They're always keeping people out of the mountains," he said rubbing his arm.

"They're keeping _wizards_ out of the mountains," Moonrose said crossing her arms. "They'd never set fire to the mountain."

"My apologies," Soundwave said. "You're obviously far more familiar with their ways than I am." He gave a strained smile. "Guess we'll never know then."

"Well I don't trust them," Solarflare declared glaring at the Clan delegation. "They're always sneaking about. Everybody knows they steal babies, and replace them with demons."

"Solarflare!" Moonrose snapped. "You know perfectly well that children are fostered with the Clans so they can learn the old ways. Besides they were here first."

"Sorry," Solarflare said.

The band began to play, and music washed over them. "Care to dance?" Soundwave asked holding out a hand to Moonrose.

"Certainly," she replied allowing him to lead her onto the dancefloor.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dreadwing leading Midnight out onto the floor. His twin was leading Icefire. Solarflare was lead out by another wizard named, Beachcomber.

Despite the fact that Soundwave had had several glasses of wine, and he was injured he was still a remarkable dancer. "What took you so long this morning?" she asked.

"Ravage had a loose shoe, had to stop to fix it," he said in an unusually flat and tense tone.

"Seems your father was rather hard on you today," Moonrose pointed out.

"He's hard on me all the time," he stated before changing the subject. "Is that a new dress, I've never seen a style like it before."

"Probably because it isn't poufy of covered in ruffles," she said.

"It looks good on you," he said. "Sets off your eyes, like pieces of the heavens themselves."

"Well, you should wear more black, it gives your eyes a look that shines like gemstones," she said in a sweet tone.

"My, my, your highness," he said in a mocking tone. "I never knew you were an impossible flatterer."

"I assume you're going to the academy in the fall?" Moonrose asked.

"Yes," he said. "But they should really send us at thirteen, like they do with soldiers."

"The Clans fear putting power in a wizards hands too young," Moonrose stated.

"Well the Clans should learn to relax," Soundwave growled. "They're stuck in the past. We're paying for a crime few even remember."

"You know very well why it's this way!" she snarled. "The Breaking! It's the rules of the Healing to prevent it from happening again! Did you learn anything in school?"

Soundwave frowned. "Yes, but there's way too much too learn in such a short amount of time. If they gave us our amulets at birth then we could begin training as soon as possible," he argued.

"You know they won't do that because of the Fallen," she stated.

The song stopped, and Soundwave pulled her aside. "What about the Fallen?" he asked with a serious expression.

"They say he was a prodigy of sorts, and took up dark magic at a very young age. It destroyed him," she said.

"That's what the Clans say," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Moonrose said putting her hands on her hips. "They tell only true stories Soundwave! Megatronus Darkell was a madman! If anyone could do what he could…"

"What if it's made up?" Soundwave suggested.

Moonrose took a moment to calm herself before speaking. "Made up?! Soundwave, don't tell me you're a revisionist!"

"I'm not," he said holding up his hands. "I'm just saying think about what kind of power this gives the Clans. They get to control the objects of our power. Wizards have to carry around all this guilt, unable to assert their power. And they have to fallow whatever rule the Clans make."

"First: the Clans control the amulets, because they're the ones that make them," Moonrose said. "Second: it's this division of power between wizard magic and nature magic that's kept us safe all this time!"

"Please Moonrose, just listen," Soundwave said leading her onto the balcony. "Who knows if the Breaking actually happened? Or if it did where wizards the cause?" Moonrose sighed and turned away, Soundwave took her hand and kissed it in an attempt to end the argument. She pulled her hand away, knowing how easily it was to fall under his spell.

"Did you hear that theory from your father?" she growled.

"No," Soundwave said crossing his arms. "I have my own ideas. He has nothing to do with this." If he was going to say something else he didn't get the chance, because the band changed to the song that usually introduced the Queen.

They stepped back inside in time to see Queen Skyfall walk in on Lord Megatron's arm. Moonrose scowled at the sight of her mother with the High Wizard. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her grandmother scowling in disapproval.

The Queen stood at head of the table with a smile. "We shall go to dinner in a moment, but first I'd to honor the heroes of the day! Would Lord Megatron Morgenstern, Soundwave Morgenstern, Dreadwing and Skyquake Bayern step forwards," she said holding out her hand and they stepped forwards kneeling. A goblet was placed in her hand. "These brave men saved me, the Crown Princess, and Princess Icefire from a disastrous wildfire with the use of remarkable magic. So a toast to the historic bond between the Iaconian Royal line and the High Wizardry that has aided us during this time of war."

Moonrose waited for her to mention Captain Magnus, but she never did.

"I would also like to welcome back a young man, who will be serving in the Royal Guard until he returns to the academy in the fall; Smokescreen Magnus come forwards," Skyfall said with a smile.

Out of the line of tall guards, one stepped forwards and removed their helmet. Moonrose blinked, her best friend had changed a lot: he was taller, and buffer, but other than that he looked the same.

"Smokescreen Magnus, do you swear to serve and protect the royal line of Iacon, all of Dawnfire's descendants from harm, even if it means your life?" Skyfall asked holding Magnus' sword.

"I swear, my blood and life are yours," he said in a much deeper voice.

She smiled and tapped his shoulders. "Rise Corporal Magnus, and join your fellow brothers in arms." Smokescreen rose and put on his helmet, backing up to where he stood next to his father. "Now we can eat."

Moonrose was seated in between Soundwave and Lord Megatron, ignoring everything going on around her. She kept thinking about how her conversation with Smokescreen would go when they had the chance.

"Your Highness," Soundwave said pulling her out of her thoughts. "I feel as if I'm talking to myself."

"I'm tired, it's been a long day," she said.

"I'm not surprised after this morning's scare," Megatron said. "Perhaps a walk in the gardens will help relax you; Soundwave can accompany you."

"Oh, thank you for the offer Lord Megatron, but no thanks," Moonrose said.

"Perhaps you'd join me and few others in the card room," Soundwave whispered. "You keep looking the door, are you eager to leave?"

"I can look anywhere I'd like, so I'll thank you mind your own business Lord Morgenstern," she stated.

"Of course," he said releasing her hand. "It's just rude."

"Soundwave!" Megatron snapped glaring at Soundwave. "Apologize to the princess at once!"

"My apologizes your highness," Soundwave said glaring at his food.

Having had enough of the crowds and the arguing wizards, Moonrose began to get up. The two wizards began to rise with her. "No please, stay seated. I have a headache, so I'll be getting to bed." She walked to the door going past Smokescreen. "The usual place, as soon as you can," she whispered.


	5. Stories of the Past

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I own nothing other than my OCs.**

Bumblebee finished trading everything, but the almost worthless leafgrass. He didn't want to leave the camp, but he'd already put off going back to the city as long as he could. His satchel was bulging with trade goods-clan leather, fabric, and remedies that he could sell. He even had some elk jerky that would provide a meal or two. The amulet was hidden in a cloth at the bottom of his bag.

On his way down 'Bee stopped at some of the solitary cabins, getting orders to bring supplies or news up from the city on his next run. One of those was Windblaze's cabin which stood by one of the many mountain creeks. The man was ancient, he was blind, but yet he still managed to produce the most productive winery in all of Iacon. Since he absolutely despised going down to the city, 'Bee was the one who ran the product and payment to and from the city.

One of his favorite reasons for visiting Windblaze was the books, it seemed every time he came there was always new books for him to read; despite the fact he should've read them all twice by now. Another reason was that he always paid on time; when 'Bee was the Eastside gang lord otherwise known as _Cuffs_ no one ever dared cheat on him for fear of their throats being slit. Ever since he left the life he'd been cheated more times than he'd care to count.

He found Windblaze fishing by the creek as he usually did most of the year. The blind man whipped around raising his hands in a defensive stance. "Who's there?!"

'Bee raised his hands, "Calm down it's just me; Bumblebee."

"Boy!" he said. For some reason he'd never call 'Bee by his name. "You shouldn't go around scarring people like that!"

"Any those fish for sale?" 'Bee asked sitting next to him looking at the four trout.

"Nope, gonna be my dinner tonight," the old man said. "The new supply is in the usual spot." Their business done, 'Bee got up grabbed the stock. "You have your cuffs on boy?"

Bumblebee turned around, startled by the question. "What do you think?" Windblaze grabbed his wrist, fingering the markings on the black metal. "What's with you?"

"I smell hex magic."

"What do you know of magic?" 'Bee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit."

"How about wizards?" 'Bee asked sitting back down.

"Why?" he asked, and 'Bee blinked. Windblaze never answered a question with a question. The old man grabbed his shoulder harshly. "I asked why?! Speak up boy!"

"Take it easy," 'Bee said. "Knockout and I just had a run in with some wizard named Morgenstern up on the mountain." With that he began to explain what happened.

"Morgenstern you say?" Windblaze said with a dark expression. "Primus."

"Do you know him?" 'Bee asked curious.

"I know of them; Megatron Morgenstern is the High Wizard. A heart that's as cold as Unicron's and just as ambitious. You don't need to get in his way," the man responded.

Bumblebee remembered how Soundwave mentioned his father's high status. "What else could he want?"

"The Morgensterns are the kind that are never satisfied," Windblaze said flatly. "I'm guessing he wants to be High Wizard without the restrictions that resulted from the Healing. Some also say he wants the Queen too."

"She's already married to the Prime right?" 'Bee asked.

"You really don't know much for a street rat," he laughed. Bumblebee always wondered how this guy knew everything, but gave up trying to figure it out a while ago. "Yes, Queen Skyfall is married to Optimus Prime; first Prime born to the clans. He's currently away in Kaon trying to end the war diplomatically."

"How do wizards get their magic?" 'Bee asked steering the conversation back to its original course.

"They're born with it; it's in their blood," he answered. "They are but aren't powerful at that time before they're trained. They can't control their magic, but they don't really know how to use it."

"Do they need to use spells to make it work?" 'Bee asked wanting to know more and remembering how Soundwave was trying to cast a spell.

"It's part of how they learn," he said with a nod. "The Morgensterns are the most powerful wizard family since the fall of the Darkells."

"The Darkells?" 'Bee asked. "I haven't heard of them."

"It doesn't matter," he said pulling back his fishing gear.

"Windblaze, who were the Darkells?" 'Bee asked. He wasn't going to let Windblaze stop now it was getting interesting. "Why did they fall?"

Windblaze shook his head. "You can pester someone to near death you know that boy?" he sighed. "A thousand years ago there was the Darkell House; their signia was a raven, their crest a dragon predacon circling the violet moon." Bumblebee blinked and pulled out the amulet, it looked like the crest Windblaze just described. "What do you have there? Hand it over."

"Um…"

"Give it here," the old man commanded.

"Be careful, it may explode," 'Bee said wincing as he handed the piece to him. No explosion came.

As his hands ran over the amulet, Windblaze's face turned to shock. "Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"I took it from Morgenstern when he was trying to spell Knockout," Bumblebee answered. "I assume he wasn't supposed to have it."

Windblaze laughed. "No, most likely not. This is a piece from the legendary Darkell armory itself; it was the biggest collection of powerful magical artifacts in existence! It's said only a true blooded Darkell can find the hidden armory. I'll bet money that Soundwave didn't even know what he had…and now you have it." He held out the amulet. "Take it."

Bumblebee took the amulet holding it by the piece itself, it had some weight to it, and sent powerful pulses that matched his heartbeat into him.

Suddenly Windblaze was gripping Bumblebee's arm harshly again. "Does that Morgenstern know who you are?! Does he know you have this?!"

'Bee tried and failed to get his arm out of the old man's vise-like grip. "I gave him the name of an old rival; not mine." Windblaze didn't look reassured. "If it's so important I could give it back."

Windblaze immediately let go of his arm. "No, keep it hidden, keep it safe. It can never fall back into their hands. And for Primus' sakes boy stay out of their way."

'Bee put the amulet back in his bag; as if he was ever going to encounter another Morgenstern. That'll happen when Primus and Unicron get along with each other. "Fine…now, the Darkells?"

"If you want to hear the story then don't interrupt me!" the normal Windblaze snapped. "As I was saying; no one knows where wizardry came from, but we do know that they conquered Cybertron with their magic. The Clans did fight back, but their nature magic is good for healing, not fighting. In the end the many kingdoms were established, the ones of Iacon married themselves to the blooded queens and reigned as kings. The royal line went through the females born to the family; the trouble began when Dawnfire took power."

Bumblebee nodded this was turning to a familiar story.

"Now, Dawnfire was betrothed to a wizard named Galvatron Morgenstern of the Titianus House; which was just as powerful then as it is now. But there was a younger wizard named Megatronus Darkell, King of Kaon."

"King of Kaon?" 'Bee asked surprised.

"Yes, boy now let me continue," Windblaze snapped. "Megatronus just lost his wife in childbirth, and was grieving, it was during this time he met Dawnfire. Once the period of grieving was over, he fell hard for her, as did many. The thing was that he was extremely powerful, and used to getting what he wanted. And he wanted Dawnfire. The thing is Dawnfire also fell for the young king and his newborn son, she despised Morgenstern found him to be as cold as Unicron. Megatronus was just a year older than herself, and he was just as handsome as she was beautiful. The two eloped into the mountains, into a fortress the Darkell family had, with an army ready to defend their king and his new bride. Megatronus declared himself king of a unified Iacon and Kaon and he and Dawnfire were married. The Iaconian wizards couldn't stand for it and war erupted. After a few months Megatronus had enough of losing his people, being a longtime student of dark magic he became convinced he could cast a spell that would destroy the Iaconian army. His new bride tried to talk him out of it, fearing for the safety of the child and everyone else. He wouldn't listen though, he was too headstrong for his own good. They were only together for three months."

Bumblebee shifted in impatience, stories of Dawnfire and her suitors were so common one could hardly tell one from another. "So what happened?"

Windblaze sighed. "Probably by some twisted joke of Unicron's, one of Megatronus' most trusted friends betrayed him, and handed him, Dawnfire, and the baby over to the Morgensterns. They tortured him, forced that poor girl to listen to his screams."

"What about the child?" Bumblebee asked.

"The Morgensterns wanted to kill him, but Dawnfire wouldn't let even a healer near him, and she fought tooth and nail. But none of that mattered the damage was already done."

"What damage?" 'Bee asked now on the edge of his seat.

"The Breaking; you've have to have heard of that boy," the old man said raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously," 'Bee said rolling his eyes. "What does that have to do with…" He trailed off when it hit him. "Wait. You're talking about the Fallen?!" He had to resist making the symbol to ward off evil. The unfortunate King Megatronus of Windblaze's story was the Fallen?! It just wasn't possible. The Fallen was a monster, the man who parents tell their kids he'd come and steal them away if they misbehaved. A man who was said to be the spawn of Unicron himself.

"His name was Megatronus Redfire Darkell," Windblaze said slumping over.

"That can't be true!" 'Bee said. "The Fallen stole Dawnfire away on her wedding night. He chained her in a dungeon when she resisted him. He tortured her with dark magic, and became so angry by Dawnfire's refusal to surrender he nearly destroyed the world!" Bumblebee couldn't believe it, he'd seen the paintings of Dawnfire resisting him, barely holding the world together with nature magic, standing over the body of the Fallen, sword in one hand a child in the other.

"The Morgensterns murdered him, and his death released a magic that nearly destroyed the world, a magic that hasn't been seen since," he said shaking his head. "They were going to marry her off, but the world was in chaos. Earthquakes leveled towns; flames erupted from the earth; seas boiled; forests were reduced to ash; night came and never left; and the air was too thick to breathe. Nothing any wizard, or group of wizards could cast would stop it. Finally they had to turn to the Clans for help."

Bumblebee sighed, wondering how they got so far off topic. He'd wasted half his morning here, and his mother would slaughter him if he was late. "Listen Windblaze, I need to go," he said standing up.

"Sit down boy! You got this started, and you're gonna listen!" the old man commanded. Bumblebee sat back down fuming in anger. "The Clans recognized the lineage of the queens. Dawnfire acted as the middleman, negotiating for her sweetheart's murderers. But she'd grown up into a strong, powerful, beautiful young queen. What grew out of those negotiations was the Healing. The wizards were put on a short leash in exchange for repairing the Breaking. They couldn't go into the mountains. The High Wizard was magically bound to the queen and ruled by her; and were forbidden to wed the queens. The Clans had representatives in the temples, and the Queens were required to go to the temple once a week, and be fostered in the Clans. Dawnfire ended up marrying someone she didn't love, and from there went the line of the queens."

"I don't understand, how could she have married if she was betrothed to Morgenstern?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"Galvatron met with an accident soon after the Breaking began, she married someone else." There was something else in the old man's voice…regret? "Just keep that amulet hidden, and don't let anyone know you have it. If the Morgensterns do, they'll kill you for it."


	6. Dangers of the Streets

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I own nothing other than my OCs.**

Iacon's capital, Central City, was nestled at the foot of the mountains, in a small valley that connected to the vast lands going to the _Sea of Rust._ Those who spent their whole lives in the city and down in the flatlands thought demons, scraplets, and predacons lurked up in the imposing peaks. It was a city of remarkable architecture, some of the best in all of Cybertron. From up in the mountains it looked like a glistening gem.

Bumblebee looked down at his home from a cliff that the trail leading back to the city passed. He couldn't help but think it looked far better from a distance. With a sigh he continued walking down the trail wishing he had Nightmare, but he didn't have the time or money to take care of a stallion his size in the city; 'Bee was 6'2", and he only reached the pitch-black stallion's shoulders. Besides that insane demon-horse probably liked the freedom the mountains offered than the confines of the city.

Getting into town he got off the main street; unfortunately he had some business on the Northside of town. As he left the more pricy innards of the city, the buildings became shabbier and the smell worse.

~At least it's not summer yet,~ 'Bee thought. During summer the stench was twice as bad, babies fell ill, and some people coughed up blood. He managed to sell the leafgrass for a good price, considering it was almost worthless; as well as the rest of the more profitable trade goods. Turning away from the last shop he put on his streetface to keep away the lowlife.

"Hey boy," a woman said motioning him to come over; he ignored her and the several other people that tried to get his attention.

Northside was Bumblebee's least favorite place, it was dangerous and you didn't stay after dark. Most would say the Eastside's dangerous, but 'Bee knew all the routes, where people stayed, and who to watch out for. Walking into a tavern he set the last of the product on the counter.

"That it?" the bartender asked. "You know how fast this stuff goes down."

"Sorry," 'Bee said with a shrug. "I can only carry so much, and I have several other taverns I deliver to."

The man set the payment on the counter, and slid out a few extra gold credits. "Maybe you could tell him to send a few extra bottles our way."

Bumblebee took the credits. "I'll see what I can do." As he turned away he saw a few dozen rolls. "You got any plans for those buns?"

He left the tavern with the rolls and several gold credits richer. Going into an alley that would take him straight back to Eastside. He was almost there when two figures stepped out blocking his exit.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A _Scout Runner_ in our territory?"

~Scrap~ It's Steeljaw and his Maximals.

Bumblebee whirled around, only to find himself surrounded. He couldn't use his swords, and wouldn't have time to pull out the few shrunken he brought. There was at least eight people surrounding him, apparently his reputation hadn't gone unnoticed. In the old days he'd have his guards with him, but he left the Scout Runners almost a year and a half ago. With these odds he'd be lucky to be robbed and beaten.

"I'm just passing through," 'Bee said holding his head up. "Wasn't wanting any trouble."

"I don't see it like that _Cuffs,_ " Steeljaw sneered. The wolfish boy circled him, he was a 'Bee's size, and had more scars than 'Bee, but Bumblebee was less reckless. But if the two had to duel they'd be evenly matched. It was his lack of conscience that made him a gang lord. "You've been doin' business in our turf, and we want a cut."

"Sorry, I'm just the delivery boy." With that 'Bee struck. He slammed the heads of three of the Maximals into the wall knocking them out cold. The others lunged at him, he took out two more before he was overwhelmed and forced to the ground.

Steeljaw stood in front of him wiping some blood off his lip. "You'll pay for that," he said punching him in the face, then slamming his head into the wall. He was and punched kicked in the ribs and gut repeatedly. "Search him!"

They took his bag and began to go through it, and 'Bee was relieved he decided to hide his pay in his sword scabbards.

"Where's your stash?!" Steeljaw snarled pulling him up by his hair. "All the gold, and jewels everyone talks about?!"

"Don't have one," 'Bee said before spitting blood in his face.

"You have these," Steeljaw said fingering the cuffs. "Take 'em off."

"They don't come off," Bumblebee growled.

"Then we'll just have to cut 'em off won't we," he said with a sickening grin as he held out his knife.

"Hey, we got somethin'!" one guy shouted, walking up with the amulet still in the cloth.

"What ya got here Cuffs? Something pricey?" Steeljaw grabbed the amulet and the alley was suddenly alight with blood red light. An earsplitting explosion came, and the Maximals were slammed into the walls.

'Bee got to his feet and looked at the undamaged amulet. He picked it up and rewrapped it shoving it in his bag. Hearing the guards, he bolted into safer territory. Hiding in the safety of an alley on the Eastside 'Bee checked over his wounds. He hurt everywhere; the heat and tightness on the left side of his face said it was swelling, most likely a black eye. The pain in his side when he breathed suggested a broken rib or two. And he had blood on the back of his hair.

~Could be worse~ 'Bee thought. He knew ribs could be wrapped; they didn't have money for a doctor and he didn't want to do the long trek back up the mountain without a horse. His ribs would heal however they pleased; that was how things worked in many people's lives who lived on the north and east sides of the city.

Going to a well he washed the blood away the best he could, he didn't want to scare his little sister. At the same time, he went over what happened in the alley. 'Bee swore he saw Steeljaw grab the amulet and there was an explosion; just like Soundwave said there'd be. "Maybe I just hit my head too hard," he mumbled. But he still couldn't shake what happened and he could feel the weight of the amulet in his bag.

His home was a small room above the stables at the end of the street; stepping inside he noticed that there wasn't any smell of dinner cooking. A few horses looked at him, and gave a soft nicker. "Sorry, no treats today," he said petting one before going up the steps.

As a force of habit, he slowly opened the door. Looking into the room he saw that it was dark, cold, and the fire was nearly out. Luna was laying on her pallet, hearing him she immediately popped up. Seeing him the twelve year old grinned, and tackled him wrapping her small arms around his neck, her feet dangling a few inches off the ground. "Where've you been 'Bee?! We've been worried sick! Mom's out looking for you! We thought something happened!"

"Sorry Lu," he said rubbing her back. "When did she go looking for me?"

"This morning," Luna whispered.

Bumblebee frowned. "Did you eat anything today?"

"No, but I bet Mom will be back with supper," she said looking optimistic.

Reaching into his bag he pulled out six rolls. "Here. I should've been home sooner, I told Mom I'd bring something to eat," he said feeling guilty.

"It's ok 'Bee. How many do I get?" she asked.

"All of them, I have twelve more in my bag," he said giving a smile as he watched her grin.

She eagerly ate the food, licking her lips when it was gone. She grinned at him, but it quickly changed to a concerned frown. "What happened to your face? Are you ok?" she said reaching up and touching his black eye.

Just that moment he was saved by the familiar slow weary thumping that told them their mother was home. Forcing himself to his feet, 'Bee leaned against the wall concealing himself in the shadows. The door opened and his mother stepped in. Her long golden hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore a pair of black leggings, a pair of grey boots, and a black shirt. And she looked positively livid.

"I couldn't find that stupid boy!" Eclipse growled storming in. "I searched this entire city for him, and nothing. The guards said he was either in the dungeon or dead. If that boy's gotten himself into trouble again I'll kill him myself! I told him to stay away from the gangs! I told him not to deliver for Windblaze! Does he listen?! No!"

~I'm so dead~ he thought. "Um…Mom," he said stepping out.

Eclipse blinked at him shocked, before glaring at him. "Where have you been?!"

"I slept over at North Woods," he said raising his hands trying to calm her. "On my way home I was jumped…I brought dinner." He held out six of the twelve rolls left.

"That's it?" she said in a dangerously calm voice. "You vanish for three days, your sister and I are worried out of our minds, and that's it?!"

To 'Bee's relief she kept her voice in control, the last thing they needed was to wake the landlord and remind them they hadn't paid rent.

She walked forwards, and he backed against the wall. Roughly she grabbed his chin examining his face. "You've been fighting again haven't you?! Who was it this time? A gang or the guards? Pick one too many pockets perhaps?!"

"Mom, I told you I'm out of that," he stated for the thousandth time.

"You said you were going up to get herbs from the mountain, or did you lie and were just running the city the whole time?" she snarled at him accusingly.

"I went up and spent the whole day gathering herbs with Knockout, would've gotten an elk too if there wasn't a fire," he growled.

"Well then, you should have some money." She held out her palm, waiting.

'Bee sighed and placed the pouch in her hand. ~Thank Primus I hid it well~ he thought grinning to himself.

She weighed the pouch in her hand. "Who knows, there may be hope for you yet, you cursed boy. I still say you should stop running for Windblaze Cambridge. We may be poor, but at least we're honest…well at least most of us," she said casting him a warning glare.

Bumblebee had had it. " _Honest?!_ Honest doesn't fill our bellies! Honest doesn't pay the rent. And it doesn't keep us out of debtor's prison! At least when I was head of the Scouts we had money," he snapped glaring down at her. "If we go to prison, what happens to Lu?!"

She stood there stunned, blinking. Suddenly her hand lashed out, and 'Bee caught it reflexively before he was backhanded. They stood there glaring at each other, anger burning in both their eyes. Once the anger faded, 'Bee let go and sat down on his pallet. "I'm not going to let you hit me anymore. I've already had quite a beating today thank you very much."

Bumblebee lied on his pallet listening to his mother and sister breathe in the steady rhythm of sleep. Everything in his body ached, and his mind was going a thousand miles an hour. Who was he? Bumblebee older brother, son, runner, and hard worker. Bumblebee member of the North Woods camp. Or finally Cuffs, ruthless gang lord of Eastside who bowed to no one, beat Maximals for fun, and took anything he wanted.

Turning on his side he looked at his bag. He could see the slight pulsing red glow exiting from his bag, as if the amulet was calling him. He frowned in worry as the scene from the alley playing in his head. ~What if it exploded? What if it left them homeless? What if it left them dead?~ All sorts of thoughts like that were racing through his head, as well as the words Windblaze told him.

Getting up as quietly as he could, he grabbed the amulet and a small cloth. Gently wrapping it up, he snuck down the stairs and outside. Going to a small forge that was in the remains of an old blacksmith's shop he carefully removed a stone, and placed the amulet in the rather large hole he created a while ago. Once the amulet was in there he replaced the stone, and a sense of relief washed over him.

Laying back down on his bed, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

 **A/N: I would love some reviews, please.**


	7. Midnight Meetings

Chapter 7

 **A/N: I own nothing than my OCs.**

Moonrose rushed down the corridor, going to her room. She was debating on changing clothes, but didn't know if he would or if she'd look foolish for doing so. ~Wait a minute…I'm the crown princess, why should I feel foolish at all?~ she thought.

"You're back early your highness," Hailstorm said as she entered. "I expected it to go later."

"It is, but I'm going to see Smokescreen," Moonrose stated removing her tiara, and undoing her hair.

"At this hour?!" Hailstorm gasped. "You can't go off meeting a man alone in the middle of the night!"

"I'm the princess, I can do what I want," she stated daring Hail to challenge her. "Besides it's Smokescreen."

"That doesn't matter, he's a soldier, and you'll be eligible for marriage, once they have your sixteenth birthday feast!"

"I'm already sixteen, and I will not be anyone anytime soon," Moonrose growled. "I'm doing this weather you like it or not, and that's final!" With that she turned on her heel, and left the room, heading for the roof.

She heard her old friend before she saw him. "Your Highness, may I say that I'm honored that you…no…pleased that you remembered…that's even worse! May I say I was astounded…no, surprised when you wished to meet with me…Primus! Why is this so hard?! And why am I such an idiot?!" he said tossing his hands in the air.

"Smokescreen?" she said with an amused smirk.

He whirled around, his hand went to his sword, but seeing her he gave a bow. "Your Highness…you look…nice."

"Your Highness? Your Highness?" she asked getting closer. "Primus it's me Smokescreen. When have you ever called me Your Highness?"

He crinkled his nose slightly. "As I recall there are several times you _made_ me call you that."

"I did not," she said indignantly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright…maybe once or twice."

"Well you should get used to me calling you that, since I'll be at the court more often," he said.

"True," she said looking him over.

"What?"

"You got taller," she said and he rolled his eyes. "You hungry?" She pulled out a small bag of jerky.

"Duh," he said snatching the bag, and promptly began devouring the food. "Sorry, it's usually free for all back at the academy."

"So, are you going to be working a lot?" Moonrose asked so she could find time when they could hang out.

"Your mother has to get her money's worth from my hide somehow," he said with a mischievous grin. "Who knows, I may be assigned to your personal guard."

"I hear there's a new geyser in the mountain hot springs, maybe we could ride up to see it," she suggested.

"You haven't gone to see it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was waiting for you dummy," she said giving him a playful punch on the arm. "Remember when we went last time?"

"How could I forget? You shoved me into the heated mud," he said with a pout. "Besides I don't know if your mother will be comfortable with us riding anywhere alone together."

"Why?"

"Several reasons," he said. "One is you'll be of age…well you already are of age, but it hasn't been declared yet."

"Too bad for them, I'm not getting married anytime soon," she said smugly.

Smokescreen nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"The other reason?" Moonrose asked.

"It's a lot more dangerous," he said with a frown.

"Why is everyone saying that?" she said tossing her hands in the air.

"Because the war with Kaon is getting worse, and there's rumors that Vos has recently joined the alliance with Gygax, Tarn, and Trypticon," he said with a dark look. "Rumor has it that they're planning an attack on Iacon."

"Why not Kaon?" she asked.

"They're too powerful for them; their army is big enough to fight three major wars at the exact same time, they aren't even showing their full force with us; not to mention all the wizards they have," he said and she nodded.

Moonrose decided to change it to a happier subject. "How was the academy?"

"Great. It's split by the Red river, one the Iacon side it's the warrior academy, on Kaon's side it's the wizard academy. The conflict of the war isn't allowed there, it's a complete neutral zone. I actually met this one guy from Kaon, Barricade Converse, he's also planning on going into Kaon's royal guard. He plans on being the first non-wizard captain," he said with a grin.

"What was he like?" she asked curious. Moonrose never met anyone from Kaon, now her friend did; and she wanted to know.

"He was great! You'd love him, and his pals, they were so fun. They'd play all sorts of pranks! The prank masterminds were a pair we called the Terror Twins, one: because they're terrifying fighting together in training, two: they're pranks," he gave a wide grin. "They also planned on going into the guard."

"Who else?"

"There was a wizard named Mirage, he could make himself invisible, he was the one who kept the twins and Jazz from doing something stupid," he said.

"Jazz?"

"He and his brother Prowl are also wizards, they all let me and my pals hang out with them, for Kaonians they were so fun and were some of the nicest people I ever met," he smiled.

"Learn anything about their families?"

"Well Barricade came from a noble wizard house…the Beta House I believe, he didn't get any powers so went to become a warrior. Mirage is also a noble from a house known, as the Echo House. Jazz and Prowl are from the Jupiter House. And the Terror twins, otherwise known as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are from the Chaos House."

"Chaos House suits them by the sound of it," Moonrose laughed.

"No kidding," Smokescreen said rolling his eyes.

"Any girls?" she asked.

"Yes, some from Iacon, most are from Kaon, and trust me those girls pack a punch," he said rubbing his arm. "A few from Praxis, none from Vos, Gygax, Tarn, or Trypticon. Those places have beliefs on what girls can and can't do. Though I'm pretty sure the Kaon girls prove them wrong every time," he laughed.

"Why? What do they do to them?" she asked with a grin.

"One guy…Prince Skywarp refused to fight a girl named Stormy. She called him out, and repeatedly insulted him until he agreed to fight her," he chuckled. "She ended up kicking his aft to the Sea of Rust and back!"

"I wish I could go," she said longing to get out of Iacon and see the world.

"Sorry 'Rose, it's too dangerous," he said with a sigh. "Just getting to and from there is a challenge. I heard how your dad was in Kaon?"

"Yea, I'm worried about him, Kaon isn't the most welcoming of Clan," Moonrose said with a frown.

"He's a Prime, and a warrior, he'll be fine. If I know anything about Kaon is that they have a very high respect the Primes," he said.

"Any of your new friends mention that?" she asked.

Smokescreen nodded. "Barricade is the son of General Shockwave, he knew your father was negotiating with him and the other generals."

Moonrose nodded. She heard of Shockwave, he was the most logical of all the generals, hardly let any emotion drive him. If he did it was the desire to avenge their royal family and/or his kingdom. She also heard how he lost his left arm in battle, and used magic to replace it with a strange weapon that shot his magic like a catapult into an army; he called it a cannon. He also lost his left eye in the same battle he lost his arm. "What do you think we should do about the wars?" she asked.

"It's not my place to say-" he began before she cut him off.

"Smokescreen Jack Magnus! You tell me what's on your mind," she said making a mental note for when she became queen to allow people to speak their minds freely.

"I think we should get rid of the mercenary soldiers and replace them with our men. Those soldiers can be bought, but our own men have families and things they're trying to protect," he said.

"Did you tell your father about this idea?" she asked agreeing with it.

Smokescreen nodded. "He had the same one, tried to talk to the queen, but she and her advisors wouldn't listen. And our generals won't change their minds, they brought the mercenaries in." he was silent for a moment and yawned. "Can I go to bed now? I have patrol at dawn."

Rolling her eyes she stood up from where they were seated and patted his shoulder. "Go ahead, I forgot you've had a long day. But we'll take the secret passageway."

Secret passageway?" he asked as she pressed a brick, opening a set of stairs. "Where does it go?"

"You'll see," she said with a mischievous grin as she ran down the steps into the tunnel.

"Moonrose!" he called after her fallowing. He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. "What is it with you and running headfirst into possibly dangerous situations?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. She was mostly paying attention to how close they were to each other. "But I really do know I don't deserve a friend like you." She suddenly found her lips pressed to his, but as soon as it started it ended, and Smokescreen was backed away with wide eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Your Highness, I don't know what came over me," he said flabbergasted.

"Smokescreen, calm down it's just a kiss," she said rolling her eyes. "I've had plenty of them." She'd kissed Soundwave, Radar from the Nightshade camp, and a few others; it's not like this changed anything.

"I'm a soldier, and if my father found out…"

"Forget your father," she said.

"The thing is…tonight when I first saw you at the dinner, you looked like a true princess, I thought you changed," he said worry in his tone.

"Hey, I didn't recognize you till Mom called out your name," she said with a slight laugh. "I bet you got a lot of sweethearts."

He gave a chuckle. "Not much time for dating at the academy."

Remembering the rumors, and how she can't seem to find things out till last minute she came up with an idea. "Smokescreen, how do I get information, so I'm not always last to know things?" she asked and he seemed be taken off guard by the question.

"I'd say find yourself some honest eyes and ears around the palace and city, me and my academy pals in the guard can be a few of those if you want," he said after considering for a moment.

Moonrose nodded. "We're almost to the end," she said.

"How did you find this place?"

"By accident after I got back from Nightshade, no one knows about it, the room I found it in has been locked for a thousand years until recently," she said as they reached the end. "You're the only person I've told." With a grin she pushed open the panel, they walked into the closet.

"Where are we?" he asked. But went pale when he was the bed with the nightgown with a note on it. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Yes," she said.

"There's a secret passage that leads to your bedroom, and that doesn't worry you?!" he asked still looking as if he saw a ghost.

"If it worries you so much I'll find a way to put a lock on it," she said waving her hand. They stepped out into the hallway. "Sorry for keeping you out so late, and thanks."

"So this is where you've been all evening," a cold voice said. Turning they saw Soundwave leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here Soundwave?" Moonrose growled. "Sneaking around the Princess' tower in the middle of the night."

"I was going to ask the guard the same thing, he seems out of place," the young wizard said.

"She asked me to escort her to her room," Smokescreen said.

"I see," Soundwave said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you had a headache?"

"I did," she said before turning to Smokescreen. "Thank you for the escort Corporal Magnus, and good night." She turned to enter her room when Soundwave grabbed her wrist, harshly.

"Moonrose I need to understand something," he said.

"Can it wait for tomorrow?" she said. "I'm tired."

"No, I think we should have this while we're all here," Soundwave said casting a glare at Smokescreen.

"Let me go," she said when his grip tightened.

Instantly Smokescreen had his sword out. "The Crown Princess demanded you to let her go," he snarled when Soundwave didn't release her.

Soundwave looked down, and blinked in surprise, as if he didn't expect his hand to be there. He let go. "'Rose listen, I didn't mean-"

"No!" Moonrose said putting her foot down. "You listen to me Soundwave! I do not answer to you! You do not own me! I can visit my friend if I wish, and am not subject to interrogation! Goodnight to you Lord Morgenstern; you are dismissed!"

Smokescreen placed a hand on Soundwave's shoulder leading him away. But the glare Soundwave gave her told her he was far from finished.


	8. Lessons and Deals

Chapter 8

 **A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or The Demon King.** **L**

"C'mon Lu! You're gonna be late!" Bumblebee said as he was dragging Luna to the temple.

"But I don't wanna go to school! Can't I just go with you?" she begged. "Mom wouldn't know, she won't be back home from work till this evening anyways!"

"Luna, I had to do this too," he said running his fingers through her hair. "And if you don't learn how to read and write you'll be cheated for your whole life!" He wiped some of the dirt off her face.

It'd been two weeks since he took the amulet from Soundwave. Eclipse got a job working as a servant in the palace, but she had to leave before dawn, and she usually wasn't back till after dark. But it was good money, and kept food on the table. As a result 'Bee had to run Luna to school, then start his daily rounds for Windblaze and the others who lived in the mountains. He had to bring Luna on a run or two because he didn't have time to get her to school.

"Why is school so early?" she groaned as they went up to the temple.

"So this way the apprentices can get to work on time, they also need an education," he said as they entered the grand temple. Tapestries lined the walls, as well as many other works of art that've been collected for the past thousand years. They quickly went to the area where the classes were held. Entering 'Bee saw Alpha Trion on the podium already, with a few dozen students ranging from younger than Luna to his age sitting in front of him. Behind him was a set of paintings he was using for today's lesson.

"Bumblebee," Alpha Trion said hugging his longtime student. "It's been a while, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was just dropping of Lu," 'Bee said rubbing her head. "What's today's lesson?"

"The Breaking," he said, immediately getting Bumblebee's interest.

"As much as I'd like to stay I have to work," he said. "I figured I could do my rounds while she was in class."

Alpha Trion looked at him, no doubt examining his still bruised cheek. "Tell you what, you stay for the lesson, and she can stay with me in the library as you work. If needed we'll give her some food…You will be careful, for her sake if not your own?"

"I'm always careful," 'Bee snorted.

"Your cheek says otherwise," his old teacher stated.

"Fine," 'Bee said giving in. "Guess I can stay for a while." It wasn't like he'd outgrown school, there was people his age in here.

"Good man," he said patting his shoulder. Alpha Trion then turned to the class. "Yesterday we discussed the events leading up to the Breaking. Today we're going to talk about who was involved. Can anyone name someone involved?"

"Queen Dawnfire!" one girl shouted.

"Yes," Alpha Trion smiled. "Queen Dawnfire was involved in the Breaking greatly!" He motioned to a painting of a young woman, about Luna's age reading to a group of children. "This was her before the-"

"Alpha Trion," 'Bee said. "Was that painted by someone who knew Dawnfire?"

"As a matter a fact Bumblebee no it wasn't, this was painted five hundred years after," his teacher said.

"So she could've looked entirely different," he said. "She did have Clan blood in her."

"Very true."

"Is there a painting by someone who knew her?" he inquired.

"Possibly in the archives…how about you look into that and tell us next class," Alpha Trion said.

Bumblebee frowned, he just allowed himself to get caught in one of Alpha Trion's projects that would make you come back to class again.

"Who else do we have?" Alpha Trion asked.

"The Fallen," Luna said, and all the kids shivered, a few made the sign to ward off evil.

"Yes, we have The Fallen," Alpha Trion said motioning to another painting. "A Prime who fell from grace and nearly obliterated the world."

Bumblebee looked at the painting closely. It depicted a cloaked figure, mounted on a rearing, pitch-black horse with red eyes on the edge of a cliff overlooking a city. The only aspect of his face visible from under his hood was the glowing red eyes. One of his pale hands was stretched out glowing; in the other had was an amulet with a silver predacon dragon circling a purple moon, also glowing red. At the sight of the amulet, 'Bee felt his blood run cold.

"Some say he was Unicron's spawn. Others say he was the Chaos Bringer in mortal form," Alpha Trion recited. "The one thing that's certain was that he was unspeakably powerful."

"What's in his hand?" one student asked.

"That is the amulet often depicted with the Fallen," the teacher answered. "It's believed to be his link to dark magic."

"What happened to it?" 'Bee asked thinking of his hidden amulet.

"It was most likely destroyed by the Clans," Alpha Trion answered.

"When was this painted?" Bumblebee asked.

His teacher gave him a curious look. "Around the same time as the last painting you asked about. It was painted by Thunderwing Morgenstern."

"Morgenstern?" 'Bee whispered before turning back to Alpha Trion. "How would he know what the piece looked like if it was destroyed?"

"He most likely copied it from an earlier work," Alpha Trion said raising an eyebrow at him.

~Or copied the piece itself~ 'Bee thought. "What was his name?"

"Who's name?" Alpha Trion asked confused by the usually quiet boy's sudden question spree.

"The Fallen. Did he have a given name?" 'Bumblebee asked.

"Yes," Alpha Trion responded looking perplexed. "His birth name was Megatronus Darkell, and he was the King of Kaon."

Bumblebee felt uneasy as he left the temple, though slightly relieved that he managed to snag a promise not to leave out of Luna before he left. He swore that girl would get into more trouble than him someday, and that was saying _a lot._ He noticed that the streets on Northside were unusually empty, and the guard was more prevalent than usual. Going into a tavern his saw the bartender who paid him extra.

"Here for the empties," 'Bee said and the man handed him the bottles. "What's going on, it's usually busier this time of day?"

"You haven't heard?" he asked looking shocked.

"Heard what?" 'Bee asked leaning onto the counter.

"Half a dozen Maximals were murdered last night," he said. "And it wasn't your usual quick murder like how the Scouts do, it looks like they were tortured then killed. Their bodies were all lying in the street for everyone to see."

"Think a new gang is moving in?" 'Bee asked slightly relieved it wasn't his fault because of the exploding amulet.

"You know anything about it? I know you're the Scout Runners gang lord," he said.

"Ex-gang lord," 'Bee said and the man's eyes widened.

"You got usurped?" he asked.

Bumblebee shook his head. "I left, got tired of the life, besides now I don't need to watch my back as much," he smirked. "But by the sounds of the murder, you're right about it not being the Scouts. I know my old second took over when I left, and she preferred to take out our enemies the way I did: quick, easy, and quietly. Torture isn't the m.o. bargaining is."

"You say you left?"

Bumblebee looked and saw a blonde guard his age taking a seat next to him. "Yea I did," he growled. "What's it too you?"

"Well, you were our main suspect, we heard how the Maximals beat you the other day, thought it was revenge," he said. "You have any ideas on who?"

'Bee shook his head. "Other than another gang in town wanting the turf, I got nothing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get the new product," he said standing up. Walking out he made it somewhat down the street before someone grabbed him, and slammed him into a wall.

"Well Cuffs, you've done it this time," his old enemy, Biohazard, sneered.

"Done what?" 'Bee growled.

"Murdering those Maximals, we heard how they beat your aft the other day," he said.

"It wasn't me," 'Bee said, and a fist slammed into his stomach.

Biohazard snarled and proceeded to beat him. "Listen you're gonna confess, then you'll hang for it!"

"Stop!" someone shouted, then the brutal guard was knocked off of him. Looking up, 'Bee saw the guard he talked to in the tavern. "Beat him again I'll crack your skull!"

"Listen Corporal Magnus, your father may be captain, but I outrank you!" he growled getting in the Corporal's face.

"Sorry sir, but we don't beat confessions out of people on the streets," he said. "Besides I already talked to him, he didn't know anything of it till I told him. You could've killed him."

So far 'Bee liked this guy.

"Listen, he's a cold blooded killer and a thief. He'd never been caught red handed before that's it," Biohazard said.

"Where's your evidence?" Corporal Magnus asked. The Sargent didn't respond. "None, well then, leave him be. And for Primus sakes give him back his money pouch." Biohazard growled, and tossed the bag in front of 'Bee, before he stormed away with some other guardsmen. The Corporal helped 'Bee to his feet. "You alright?"

"I've been better," 'Bee said. "Thanks, you're the first guard that's ever done that for someone, ever. Good job dealing with Biobutt, it's about time someone told him his place."

"Someone had to do what's right," he said. Then he held out a hand. "Corporal Smokescreen Magnus."

Bumblebee took his hand. "Bumblebee, former gang lord of the Scout Runners, also known as Cuffs."

"Yea, I know," Smokescreen said. "Just out of curiosity why do you have those cuffs?"

"I don't know, I've had them ever since I could remember," he shrugged.

"Do they come off?"

"No."

"That sucks man," Smokescreen said. "Hey, I know this is out of the blue, but do you think you can be my eyes and ears out here? I know most people don't talk to guard, but it could keep others from dying."

"As long as you keep the guard off my back we have a deal," 'Bee said. "Odds are my theory about the new gang is all I'll be able to offer, but I'll be sure to let you know if I get anything new. I got a feeling there's more going on than either of us realize yet."


	9. Dealings of Queens

Chapter 9

 **A/N: I own nothing but my OCs, and plot twists.**

Moonrose walked into her parents' chambers on a request from her mother. To her surprise she saw a table for two set up, he mother sitting in one of the seats. "Ah, Moonrose. I'm so glad you could make it," Skyfall said.

"Is it just us?" Moonrose asked taking a seat.

The queen nodded. "We haven't had any time to talk since you got back from the camps," she said with a smile.

Moonrose smiled, now she could talk to her mother about the mercenaries. She could talk about anything that she usually couldn't around the seemingly always present Lord Megatron. Maybe she could even convince her to put Smokescreen on her personal guard.

"Are you alright from that scare on the mountain?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Moonrose said.

"We're fortunate to have our High Wizard. And it seems Soundwave has inherited his father's powers, and may I add his good looks," she said with a girlish smile.

Moonrose thought about her encounter with Soundwave the other night. "Yes, indeed," she said.

"How are your studies going?" she asked. "I feared you forgot what you were taught being isolated in the camps for so long. But I've gotten good reports from your teachers." She sounded surprised.

"You married a man from the clans for a reason Mom," Moonrose said. But it seemed she was less and less; sure she did when her father was home, but when he was gone she just sounded like a mouthpiece of Megatron Morgenstern. "I don't think I suffered any being at Nightshade. The Clans are known for their stories, music, and dances. Even ciphering. I spent a lot of time working in the markets."

Skyfall frowned. "I can't say I approve of Iacon's future queen learning to be a shopkeeper."

"But Mom, I learned so much," she said getting a smile on her face. "I learned how to read people, know when to give or stick to a price, be able to judge quality of something in an instant, be able to put your highest price on something, and I learned when to walk away from a bad deal no matter how bad I want something." Moonrose leaned forwards, trying to make her mother understand. Understand how the flicker of an eye, or sweat on a lip revealed more than the trader was giving. How letting go of greed and desires made your face unreadable. And how she loved trading and negotiating; it was a useful trait to have as a future queen in her opinion. But by her mother's posture and actions she could see she wasn't interested or buying it. "Anyways it wasn't a waste of time."

"I'll take your word for it," the queen said. A tray of food was set out by one of the servants. "Now, since your sixteenth birthday feast is coming up we should discuss plans for it. We should've had it on your birthday, but with Optimus gone, and all the conflict it was probably best to wait. There will be a lot of suitors on the market. I say you avoid the ones from the alliance, they'll cause too much trouble with the wizards."

"Why?" Moonrose asked.

"They kill them," Skyfall said. "They despise wizards, and feel that women can't do what a man can do."

"They're sexist," Moonrose said.

"Precisely," her mother said.

"Well Mom, I heard recently that there's rumors that the alliance may be planning an attack on Iacon, perhaps we should begin preparing for it," Moonrose suggested.

"How? We don't exactly have the money," she said.

"We could start by getting rid of the mercenaries, freeing some money and recruiting native soldiers. Native soldiers would be more loyal since they're protecting their own homes and families," she recited what she practiced.

"Is this an idea you got from the clans?" her mother asked. In other words she was asking if it was from her father or grandmother.

"It's something I've been considering for a while," she said defending Smokescreen.

"You focus on your studies, I'll focus on managing the kingdom and finding you a suitable husband," Skyfall said.

"Sorry Mom, but I'm not getting married anytime soon," Moonrose said. "You married young and will rule for a long time yet. Not to mention I want the same opportunity you and Dad had; your mother didn't pick for you did she? No."

Skyfall sighed. "I just want to see you settled down. Now I heard that you met secretly with Corporal Magnus last night?"

"I haven't seen him in almost three years, I wouldn't call it a secret that I wanted to see him."

"He was reported to be coming out of your room?" her mother said raising an eyebrow.

"He was escorting me back to my room after we finished talking and thought he heard something, only to find it was Hailstorm," Moonrose responded. "Where did you hear this?"

"Lord Megatron, he said Soundwave went to check on you last night since you said you had a headache," the queen said.

"So it's alright for Soundwave to be sneaking around outside my room at night, but not for my best friend to escort me and check on my safety?!" she growled.

"There's a difference, Soundwave was checking up on you," Skyfall said.

"He attacked me! He was drunk and Smokescreen had to escort him back to his room!" she snapped.

Skyfall roller her eyes. "You're being over dramatic."

"No I'm not," she said showing her mother the bruise on her arm. "Mom! This is Smokescreen we're talking about! My best friend! He's eaten at our table thousands of times! Soundwave on the other hand has quite the rep of being a ladies-man."

"Soundwave comes from the Titianus House; a well-respected family-"

"Are you saying that Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus, the Captain of _your_ guard don't come from a well-respected family?!" Moonrose snarled.

"No, but they're soldiers and that's all they'll ever be," the queen said.

"It's not like I'm going to marry Smokescreen? And what if I wanted too? You and Dad had people opposing it, and that didn't stop you!" she growled shooting to her feet. "If you're so worried about how things look then you should consider you and the High Wizard!"

"Moonrose Grace Prime! What are you saying?!" Skyfall said shooting to her feet.

"There are rumors about you two. People are saying he has too much power; that Dad should come home! And I wish he does soon! I can't stand to see you staring at Megatron like some love-struck child! Good day my Queen!" Moonrose whirled around and stormed out of the room. She heard her mother scream in fury behind her.

Going to the temple she sat down. The Healing required that the queen and crown princess go to the temple four times a month. Her mother always made it a huge party, while Moonrose would just prefer a bit of peace and quiet in a sacred place; probably something she got from her father. In the Clans going to the temple was a privilege, not an obligation. Not to mention you were usually surrounded by close friends and family, and (most importantly) it was quiet.

She went over everything that had happened recently: Soundwave, Smokescreen, the fire, her argument with the queen, and her need for eyes and ears. She didn't know what to do, or what path she needed to take.

"May I join you?"

Looking up she saw her grandmother standing near her. "Yes, Grandma you can…how did you find me?" she asked.

"This is one of the few places you can feel the power of Primus; you're going to need it," Stella said taking her seat next to her. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried. My mother has the words of Lord Megatron Morgenstern coming out of her mouth. She used to be so independent, and now…" Moonrose said.

"Anything else?" the Nightshade Camp Matriarch asked.

"I feel as if I'm falling into a trap, but I don't know what yet. I saw wolves the day of the fire, but it didn't seem like Mom noticed," she said.

Stella frowned. "Wolves…it seems the Iacon royal line is in danger then. Under the rules of the Healing it is required for the High Wizard to be magically bound to the Queen. Yet, Lord Megatron doesn't act like a bound wizard…something is wrong."

"What can I do?" Moonrose asked.

"Try to convince her to come to the North Woods Camp, perhaps Arcee can help her in the temple," she said referring to her aunt; matriarch of North Woods.

"Mom and I aren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment," she said with a wince.

"You must continue to try," the grandmother smiled. "In the meantime I have a gift for you." She brought out a necklace with a large golden ring of wolves hanging from it. "This belonged to Dawnfire herself. It's a charm that will protect you from magic." She placed on her.

"Wow…thanks Grandmother," Moonrose said with a smile.

"Just remember, stay away from the Morgensterns."


	10. Eyes and Ears

Chapter 10

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or the Demon King.**

Moonrose sent letters to Smokescreen trying to get him to meet her; eventually she had to threaten that she'd go down to the barracks if he didn't meet with her.

At the same time Soundwave was sending her extravagant bouquets and notes trying to apologize. She ignored every single one of them. That'll show him to run to his father making up lies.

Using the secret tunnel she made her way up to the roof. The door to the roof opened, and Smokescreen shot to his feet pulling out his sword, before relaxing. "Primus Moonrose, I thought you were going to close that off," he said sheathing the blade.

"I never said that," she stated. "Now, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I-I haven't been avoiding you!" he said. She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Fine…the thing is my dad talked to me. He said since I'm in the guard now I should keep some distance."

"So, we can't be friends?" she said becoming irritated…well more so than she already was.

"Of course we are, but-"

"Only in a crowded room," she said scooting closer. "Is this close enough?" she the scooted close enough to where their hips were touching. "Or how about this?"

Smokescreen sighed in exasperation. "Look I don't know where it's coming from, but Dad told me people were talking about us. He threatened to ship me off to Black Cliffs if he hears another word about it."

"What?" Moonrose gasped. The Black Cliffs was a large trading post next to the Sea of Rust, all the way at Polyhex.

"Yea, you heard me," he said turning away.

"Well I don't know about you, but I have no intentions to let Soundwave Morgenstern dictate who I can and can't see," Moonrose said standing taller.

Smokescreen whirled around, staring at her wide eyed. "What?!"

"Soundwave spoke to his father. And Lord Megatron talked to my mother, who talked to your father," she said.

"The Queen's involved too?!" he said throwing his head back. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "When…when I saw Soundwave outside your room I thought…I thought…I didn't know if…"

This really wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about with Smokescreen, but the poor guy needed to know. "Look, we aren't a thing. I don't know if he knows that, but we aren't the Healing forbids it. He's just used to getting his own way. Not to mention there's something going on. I don't know what yet, but I need someone on my side."

"I've always been on your side Rose," he said taking her hand. "How can I help?"

"You know how we talked about the eyes and ears?" she asked. He nodded. "I need them, I need to know what's going on in the kingdom, in the court, the palace. I feel as if I'm trapped and my enemies are closing in."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know how the Iaconian Queens are supposed to have visions?" she asked.

"You think you're having visions?" he asked. Moonrose nodded. "You sure it's not a nightmare?"

"Yes," she said. "Now, I get good info I don't get anywhere else from the Clans. But I need info about things going on inside the city, in the wars, and inside these walls. If there's trouble coming it's either going to come from Kaon, the alliance, or the High Wizard."

"And that's what you expect from me and my men?" Smokescreen asked. She nodded. "What if trouble came from the people?"

"What? Why would the people rebel? They love the Queen," Moonrose said shocked.

Smokescreen shook his head. "Rose, they're miserable. At Northside there was six murders last night. And it doesn't help that the guard keeps pushing the people around."

"No, that can't be. The guard is there to protect the people," she said in shock and disbelief.

"Those people who were murdered were our age, Biohazard is convinced it's revenge," he said.

"For what?"

"The gang there, the Maximals, beat up the leader of the Scout Runners a couple days ago," Smokescreen said. "He goes by the name of Cuffs; he wears these black and yellow bracelets they're his trademark. He's our age and Biohazard is convinced he killed these people."

"Have you questioned him?" Moonrose asked.

"Actually, I managed to talk with him for a bit at a tavern where he was collecting bottles to send back to the supplier" Smokescreen said with a smirk. "He didn't know anything about the murders till the bartender told him. Turns out he left the Scout Runners almost a year ago, he told me there might be a new gang moving in. He knows the Scouts' killing style too well; after all he practically created them."

"Wow," was all Moonrose could say.

"After he left I caught Biohazard beating the slag outta him; trying to pull a confession," he growled. "Would've probably killed him too if I hadn't intervened."

Moonrose gasped. "Is he ok?"

Smokescreen gave a small smile. "He's fine, just banged up. I managed to talk to him a bit more, he agreed to let me know if he found out anything else about the murders."

"So you now have an informant who knows basically knows almost everything going on in the city, smart," Moonrose said and Smokescreen shrugged. "So…do they do things like that all the time? Beat people in the street?"

Smokescreen gave a solemn nod. "Several times since I've been with them. I can see why people down there fear the guard. I personally would like to tie Biohazard up and leave him there overnight, see what's left of him in the morning," he growled.

"I'll see to it that Biohazard is dismissed," she said.

"Don't worry, I already spoke to my father about it; if anything needs to be done he'll do something about it," he said, before sighing. "But the guard is full of people like Biohazard, and there's only so much a captain can do. It didn't used to be like this."

"This is exactly why I need eyes and ears!" Moonrose said shooting to her feet. "How can I rule the kingdom if I don't know what's going on?! You say people are starving?"

Smokescreen nodded. "There isn't enough space to grow food here in the valley, and our winters are too long. We've depended on Praxis, Polyhex, and Yuss. We used to get grains from Kaon and their allies: Kalis, Tyger Pax, and Axiom Nexus. Praxis is still the only nation allied to both us and Kaon. But since the food comes from so far away it's too expensive for most to be able to afford it. You can't assume that since you have so much to eat everyone else does too."

Moonrose gasped sitting back down. "I don't want to be that kind of queen…thoughtless, selfish, shallow…"

"And you won't be," he said placing a hand on his hand on her shoulder.

"I need a way to help the people!" she declared. "Show the queen I'm meant to be!" She began to think of a way to do that, when it hit her. She had more than plenty of useless suitor gifts, if she sold them she could raise money to buy food for the starving. The more she went over it in her head, the more she liked it. "I have an idea! Smokescreen! I need you to deliver a message to my grandmother, Stella in Nightshade. Tell her to send her best trader, and have them meet me at the Northside temple."

"Northside?" Smokescreen said becoming worried.

"I'm sure you know Alpha Trion, I want to talk to him. Not to mention I want to do this somewhere my mother can't interfere," she said.

"How will you get there?" he asked. "You can't exactly walk down the street alone!"

"That's why I have you!" she said and he went wide eyed. "I'll be in disguise! And it'll be dark!"

"Wait! You're going at night?!" he gasped.

"Duh," she said. "If you don't I'll sneak out on my own."

He threw his head back in frustration. "Fine," he ground out. "As long as I can use my companions from the academy to help!"

"Fine," she yielded. "Thanks for doing this, I feel like you're my only friend right now."

"Don't mention it Rose," he said.


	11. Murder and Mystery

Chapter 11

 **A/N: I only own my OCs.**

Bumblebee knocked on the door of the Northside temple. Letting go of the elaborate knocker he looked behind him to see if there was any guardsmen. He finally managed to get his rounds done after his beating, on top of that it was now raining.

"Bumblebee," the slightly scolding voice of his mentor said. "What have you gotten into now?"

"It wasn't my fault I swear," he said holding up his good arm.

Alpha Trion shook his head. "You had me and your sister worried; and I sent word to your mother not to worry about her."

'Bee nodded. "Look, I want you to get Luna out of here and back home. The guard is blaming me for these murders, and I have nothing to do with them. I swear to Primus on that! But no one can know I have a sister," he pleaded.

"Do you have any idea who's doing this?" Alpha Trion asked.

"No, I told a guard that this morning, thankfully he believed me, and is getting the guard off my back," 'Bee said. "But in return I need to get him some information about these killings."

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait," the old teacher said placing a hand on his shoulder. "If I'm correct your left arm is broken, and you need to heal."

'Bee winced as he was reminded of his arm. It swelled badly enough where he noticed his pain-in-the-aft cuff for once. "I don't have the money for a healer, I'll just have to wait till I can get up to see Arcee," he sighed.

"Actually, you may not have to wait that long. Can you walk?"

"I walked here didn't I?" 'Bee said standing up from where his teacher had him sit down.

Alpha Trion took him to one of the rooms in the dormitory. "Lie down, and for Primus sakes wait here," he said leaving the room.

At some point 'Bee fell asleep, because he was awoken by a hand being placed gently on his broken arm. "Primus Bumblebee, what have they done to you?" the gentle voice of Arcee spoke. She placed a cool cloth on his forehead, and he just realized how warm he felt; probably running a slight fever.

"Arcee? What are you doing here?" he asked in shock. Arcee never came to the city, it drained her powers.

"I had some business here," she said.

"'Bee?"

Turning his head Bumblebee saw Knockout standing there. His best friend's arms were alight with flame, but it didn't seem to be bothering him, and Alpha Trion was restraining him.

"Knockout!" 'Bee called out in shock. His friend was on fire, and they were acting like nothing was wrong!

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Knockout snapped trying and failing to get out of Trion's grip.

"Knockout! Go with Alpha Trion! Bumblebee will be fine!" Arcee snapped, and his best friend retreated, more like dragged, from view. She held a glass to his lips before he could call out, and a warm liquid ran down his throat. "Drink this, it'll help with the pain."

Almost instantly 'Bee's world became hazy, he felt Arcee begin to set his arm. Then everything went black.

He was woken by sunlight streaming through his window. 'Bee could tell by the way the light was coming in it was late afternoon. Sitting up he noticed at some point when he'd been out they'd bathed and changed him into fresh clothes. However, he couldn't find the clothes he wore here. His arm was bound tightly to his chest, and the swelling had gone down dramatically. If he was lucky he'd be able to use his arm by the end of the week. It wasn't the first time Arcee worked on him.

He got up realizing how hungry he was. If there was one downside to rapid healing it was that you were starved by the end of it.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Luna shouted running into the room, and flung herself onto him. He gave a grunt as his little sister impacted his wounded arm, but it didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. "What happened?! They said you got hurt! But they wouldn't let me come see you!"

"I'm ok Lu," he said using his good arm to rub the back of her head. "I just got jumped in the street…again. I may be going to have to head up to the camps for a bit, maybe if Mom approves you can come with?"

She gave a huge grin. "Sweet! By the way, Alpha Trion wants to see you in his study, bye!" she said placing a peck on his cheek before running off.

Bumblebee walked into Alpha Trion's book covered study. The man had so many books, 'Bee gave up counting. A slight smile came to his face as he remembered burying himself in here for hours just reading when he was little.

"Sit down Bumblebee," Alpha Trion said not looking up from what he was writing. Finishing up, he pushed the parchment aside. "They found two more bodies this morning."

"Maximals?"

Alpha Trion nodded. "Like the others they were tortured. Burned in several different places. I couldn't tell what was the cause of death."

"You saw the bodies?" 'Bee asked going wide eyed.

"They brought them here, hoping I could identify them," he said. "They were Windblade and Stromblade North, siblings. They used to come here before I lost them the streets. I hoped that they'd leave it like you did."

The old man gave 'Bee a long look. After a while the teen began to shift in discomfort. He swore Trion could get someone to confess just by looking at them long enough. He often wondered if the guard would get more confessions if they hired Alpha Trion instead of using beatings.

"You know I have nothing to do with this," 'Bee said. "And this isn't the best of turf. Eastside's closer to the palace, and the guard is workable, you can bribe them. Here you have Biohazard wringing you dry. Not to mention it's rumored that Hazard has important connections, so he won't be getting fired soon. Plus, there's no reason for these murders, besides bragging rights. And no one's come forwards yet…I think there's something else going on here. I'm just trying to be straight with you."

"I know," his old mentor said rubbing his forehead. "You know how I can get frustrated sometimes, worrying about my students."

"Believe me I know," Bumblebee said with a slight smile.

"I can see where you get your reputation as a remarkable leader and strategist are earned. It's those traits that made you a great gang lord. It could get you into all sorts of trades: the guard, the army, even the royal court." He sighed. "It should get you there. But too many kids I care about end up dead. It's such a waste."

"The kids that come here are some of the smartest out there," Bumblebee said, thinking of Luna. "But there isn't much else other than the gangs. Some get into it because they're thugs at heart. Most get in because it's how you survive and make money. With the right gang lord you can feed your family for a whole week with one payout. And if you get killed, you aren't watching your family eat clay to fill their bellies." He gave a sigh. "It's been hard since I've quit the game. I work three times as hard for only half the payout. The Maximals are still out for my blood. The Scouts don't know what to make of me. Honestly, I wonder a lot if it'd be better if I stayed."

"Then why did you leave if you were so good at it?" his teacher asked.

"Luna," 'Bee said bluntly. "I didn't want that life for her. When I was the Scouts gang lord I never went to see them. I acted like I hated them. Of course I sent money to them, but I had to be careful about that. Loving or caring about someone in the game is like handing your heart to your enemies on a silver platter. I had to have guards watching the house. All it takes is one careless moment, and one newbie who wants to make a name for themselves." He scowled as he remembered one guy he underestimated…'Bee slit his throat for that stunt.

"What do you want for Luna?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Depends on what she wants," 'Bee stated with a shrug. "She loves it here, perhaps she'll become a teacher. Or maybe she'll get a job in the castle, she's wonderful with a piano. I just want her to have options."

"You don't have a lot right now, not with the guard searching everywhere for you," Alpha Trion said.

"I actually agreed to be an informant for one in exchange for them keeping the guard off my aft," Bumblebee said with a smug grin.

Alpha Trion cuffed his student on the back of the head. "Language! And I know, you told me last night."

"Sorry," he said rubbing his head. "I'm planning on going up to North Woods for a bit, but first I need to find out whose causing these murders."

"Oh no, you don't," Alpha Trion said grabbing his shoulders. "I have put far too much time into your education! I do not want to bury you in the temple cemetery too! It's not your job to find out who's been murdering them."

"Alpha Trion, I can't afford to hide in the mountains forever!" 'Bee protested. "I know my 'pal' in the guard can't keep them off my back forever. And it's hard to work, when you have the guard breathing down your neck. I need to talk to the Scouts, I'll even try speaking to the Maximals if I need to."

"I assume I can't talk you out of this?" his mentor sighed.

"Since when have you been able to talk me out of anything?" Bumblebee laughed.

"I can think of a few times actually."

"It was a rhetorical question," he said tossing his head back.

Alpha Trion gave a small chuckle; going to his desk he handed him a small bag. "Here, it's from Arcee."

"Arcee?" 'Bee asked as things from last night hit him. Arcee healing his wounds, and Knockout on fire. "Where is she? Where's Knockout?!"

"They went back up to North Woods, they finished their business here," the temple priest stated.

"Is Knockout sick?! I overheard something about him not feeling well when I was at the camp last," 'Bee said becoming worried for his friend. "And there was something else…was he on fire?"

Alpha Trion gave a slight, almost unnoticeable wince that would be missed by the untrained eye. "I believe you were seeing things; you did hit your head rather hard," he said.

Bumblebee noticed his mentor's wince; he didn't get it, priests weren't supposed to lie. Well…Trion wasn't lying he was just going around the subject very well. He frowned as he struggled untying the small bag with one hand. Rolling his eyes, Alpha Trion helped him open it. "What's this?" 'Bee asked holding up a vile.

"Medicine, it'll help you heal faster," Alpha Trion stated. There's also some money, and a whistle to call your horse…Nightmare is what I believe she called it?" He raised an eyebrow at the boy's peculiar choice of name.

"Yea," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright we can discuss what inspired you to pick such a strange name later," the older man said ushering him to the door. "Now I believe your sister is waiting for you."

 **A/N: thanks to all the current favorites and reviews.**


	12. Princess in Disguise

Chapter 12

 **A/N: I sadly own nothing. And thanks to all current reviewers.**

Moonrose put on some of her clan clothes: a pair of black leggings, blue shirt, a knife on her leg, and knee high grey boots. She tossed her hair back in a ponytail beginning to doubt herself. ~I'm the Crown Princess. Everyone knows what I look like. How can I pull this off?~ Her doubt was soon replaced with stubborn, determination. ~Dawnfire did it. She wasn't afraid. She walked among her people and they didn't even know it. If she can do it, then so can I!~

Apparently Primus had been watching out for her, because Hailstorm had to go to bed early with a migraine, and she told her mother she was dining in her room. She went to the room in her suite where they put all the suitor gifts. She looked over the priceless jewels, and other things royals from other nations (besides Kaon) had sent. She spotted gifts from the Clans in a separate spot: her grandmother sent a new clan dress, and shoes, her aunts and cousins sent a few dozen fur blankets and jackets for winter. Though her cousin Knockout decided to be his creative, perfectionist self and made her a tiara made of silver, shaped like woven branches embedded with the occasional emerald or topaz.

She grabbed several handfuls of jewels, and gifts from outside nations that Hail probably wouldn't realize was missing. Her bag now bulged with the weight of the expensive items. Leaving through the secret passage, she made her way through the laundry area, leaving with all the daytime servants.

Smokescreen was waiting for her at the other end of the bridge. He was dressed in a long blue trench coat, regular pants and shoes, and a plain yellow shirt. His sword was on his hip. "You're late," he stated.

"I know, and call me Misty Brooks," she said. "How do I look?"

"Be better if you went as a guy," he said. "Even better if you were ugly."

~Is that supposed to be a complement?~ She shook her head. She took his right arm, but he switched her to his left side. When she raised a questioning eyebrow, then he tapped his sword. "Let's get going. I want to see the town."

"Believe me, you'll see plenty by the time we're done," he grumbled as she dragged him away.

"What did my grandmother say?" she asked.

"She said she'll see what she could do," he stated looking around.

As she went further away from the palace she noticed how different things were from the palace. Trash was laying in the street. Music and light poured out from every tavern. In some street corners there were women dressed in skimpy outfits and too much make-up. They looked at Smokescreen, but didn't say or do anything since she was with him.

She shifted her bag, becoming very aware of the valuable contents inside. She noticed all the houses were locked up tight. And suddenly was very glad she wasn't walking down the street alone. "Where is everyone? It's not late yet," she said noticing how empty the streets were.

"Most are smart enough to not stay out after dark," Smokescreen stated.

"How do people get around?" she asked confused.

"They're either big, strong, well-armed, very fast, or they don't," he said.

"The Guard?"

"They can't be everywhere, and the ones here on Eastside have been bought off," he said with a growl.

"Bought off? By who?"

"The Eastside gang lord," he stated.

As the amount of streetlights diminished, and there were less and less people, Moonrose was now unsure if this was a good idea. A rat ran across the street, and she jumped. A shutter slammed shut, and Smokescreen pulled out his sword. Once he realized what the noise was he shook his head and put his sword away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw several figures behind them.

"I think we're being fallowed," she whispered grabbing his arm.

"It's ok, that's my pals," he said. "Remember, you said they could help."

"Oh…right," she grumbled.

"Wolfpack! You can come out now!" he called. Six teens their age stepped out, five boys, two girls; all made Moonrose look small.

They continued as a group towards the Northside temple. Knocking on the door, a young girl opened the door. She was dressed in a simple pair of light blue pants, and a silver-white top, her blonde hair was tangled and fell just past her shoulders. "Can I help you?" she asked with wide blue eyes.

"We're expected for a meeting with Alpha Trion," Moonrose said.

"Oh! So you're who he told me to keep a look out for!" she said giving an adorable grin. "The trader is already inside waiting for you!" She opened the door further and let them in.

"Smokescreen come with, everyone else stay here," she commanded as she walked to Alpha Trion's study. When she entered she saw Alpha Trion and the trader talking. Spotting her they both rose. "DADDY!" she squealed tackling her father.

"Hello Moonrose," he said returning the hug. "I returned from Kaon yesterday and my mother said you needed a trader. Figured I'd come down and surprise you." He released her, and smiled. He looked tired, and worn; probably from the travel. "I see you're wearing your grandmother's gift."

She touched the necklace. "Yes, cool right?" she asked and he nodded.

"Even though your father wouldn't tell me what you're doing here, I'm honored that you chose to come to our temple," Alpha Trion said.

Moonrose smiled; she remembered how her father told her how Alpha Trion was his old mentor before he became a Prime. "Your welcome, thanks for letting me come. Alright, now onto why I'm here. Smokescreen has told me what's been going on here in the city, and I want to help. As future Queen it's my job to help my people. Alpha Trion, I've heard about your ministry and would like to fund it." She held out her bag.

"Did you really bring a bag of gold through the city?" her father asked placing a hand on his forehead.

"No…I brought a bag of jewels. And I need you to trade them for gold!" she said.

"What a wonderful welcome home present," the Prime grumbled taking the bag. He opened the bag, and looked through the contents. "It's all high quality…well except this one, it's cut glass. Am I correct to assume these are suitor gifts? Do I need to chase anyone away?"

"No yet," she said with a laugh. "As if I'd marry anyone for just giving me a jewel."

"That's my girl," he said closing the bag. "I'll take them to the North Woods market day, it's only a few days away. And it attracts a lot more traders than the city market."

"Primus bless both of you," the older priest said. "Even the slightest amount of money can make a difference. We could call it the Moonrose Prime Ministry in honor of you your highnesses."

"You don't have to," Moonrose said.

"As much as I would like to object," her father began, "it would help the ministry more. If other nobles see you doing this it will make it a stylish thing to do in the court. Which in turn would bring it more money."

"Oh…I guess it's ok then. Perhaps I could come meet a few of the students too, give some apprenticeships in the palace!" she suggested.

"You need to discuss that with your mother," Prime said crossing his arms.

"Does she know you're back?"

"Yes, I sent word to her from the camp yesterday," he said with a nod, but a slight frown was on his face.

Moonrose wondered if her father knew about the "relationship" between her mother and Lord Megatron. Judging by his body language, he knew about it somehow…probably through some Prime thingy. "Smokescreen, I'll let you know when I have more things to send to my father!"

"You live in the same place! Can't you give it to him yourself!" he protested.

"No, it would make it too obvious," she said rolling her eyes.

They turned to leave when a young man her age burst through the door. He had thick, somewhat shaggy black hair with strange golden streaks. His eyes were an unnatural electric-ice blue. He was dressed in a pair of black, torn pants; black, Kaonian, combat boots; and a black shirt with yellow stripes. What caught her attention the most was the thick black cuffs running from his wrist to his mid-forearm with the language of the Primes engraved with yellow paint in it. He had bruises, and a splinted arm. "Alpha Trion I-!" he stopped mid-sentence. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had guests. I'll come back later."

"Cuffs?" Smokescreen asked.

Moonrose blinked. This was Cuffs? The _Cuffs?!_ The man who was rumored to have so much treasure he could buy Iacon. The man who women would kill to be with. He was nothing like she expected; she thought he'd look cruel, and be covered in scars. This boy actually was fairly handsome, he had a small scar on his chin, and a massive one on his throat. She winced when she saw the nasty bruises on his face.

"Corporal?" the boy asked blinking.

"Yea, do have anything new for me?" her friend asked him.

"No, unless you count the several captured _Scout Runners_ that the guard snatched," Cuffs growled. "They're going to make an example of them."

"I heard about that, apparently the guard isn't completely convinced it's not you and you gang," Smokescreen said.

"Ex-gang," both Cuffs and Trion said at the same time.

"Who did this?" Moonrose asked, motioning to his face.

Cuffs eyed her, with his freakishly blue eyes. "The guard," he said flatly.

"'Bee?" the girl that let them in asked.

Cuffs looked at her with a look of surprise, and motioned for her to go. As Moonrose looked at the two of them she saw a few strong resemblances; same eyes, jaw, pale skin, noses, and few other things. ~They must be related~ she thought in realization, only siblings looked so much like each other. Then she realized how Alpha Trion seemed to know him, and became confused further; how could Iacon's best priest know one of Iacon's biggest gang lords.

"I won't be long," he said with a reassuring smile, and the girl left. He turned back to Smokescreen. "You think you can get them out, we may've been old gang mates, but they won't do me a solid. They're new leader, my old SIC, has a few issues with me." He had a mischievous glint in his eye when he said that. "But they're innocent."

"I'll see what I can do," Smokescreen said, but he had a tone of unsureness in his voice.

Cuffs apparently had noticed. "Alright…I'll be in touch. Who knows, maybe I'll bust them out. Later." He turned and walked out.

Without thinking, Moonrose fallowed. She could hear her companions shouting at her through the now locked door. She spotted him going to a window and looking outside. He frowned then walked over to a desk where the girl was sitting at, now asleep. He woke her up, and handed her an old, torn, weather beaten cloak. Then they both stepped out into the night.

For some reason of pure stupidity she continued fallowing them in the pouring rain. They went down so many roads and turns she was now lost. Making a turn they just did she found they weren't there. She suddenly found herself pinned to a wall, a knife on her throat, and she was staring into the unmistakable blue eyes of Cuffs.

Realizing who she was he lowered the blade. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were with your boyfriend, Smokescreen?" he asked with a smirk.

Apparently he didn't realize she was the princess, but she was relieved. "I got lost."

He smirked, looking amused, before it faded into a serious, dark, expression. "Why are you fallowing us?" he growled.

"I actually don't know," she said truthfully. He frowned but seemed to accept the answer.

"Well, since you're lost, and it's no place for a girl to walk alone on these streets at night, how about you stay with us?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. It was better than being stuck in the rain all night.

"C'mon, let's get outta the rain," he said grabbing both girls' arms.


	13. Night in the City

Chapter 13

 **A/N: I own nothing other than my OCs.**

Bumblebee honestly didn't know why he decided to bring the girl along instead of taking her back to her boyfriend. This meant they couldn't go back to his house, because one: his mother, two: he doesn't want anyone to know where the infamous _Cuffs_ lives; it'd put his mother's and sister's lives in danger. But by not coming home tonight, Eclipse was sure to have his head by tomorrow evening.

As they went through the city, going to one of 'Bee's old hideouts, he recounted on what he knew of the girl. She was with Optimus Prime, the only current living Prime, and Patriarch of the Nightshade camp. Since she was with Corporal Smokescreen Magnus he assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Then there was those other guardsmen he saw when he entered; probably friends of Magnus. And finally, Alpha Trion…he doesn't usually entertain the guard. Most likely the result of his awful luck.

"This way," he said as he slid sideways through a narrow alley, and ended up in a small, hidden courtyard.

On the other side of it was a door locked with a padlock. Rolling his eyes, he quickly picked the lock. The door creaked in protest of being used, and judging by the dust, 'Bee could tell that this old haunt of his was still well hidden; it looked as if no one had been in it since he last was.

"It's a dozen steps down, please do not fall…you know what, let me light a lantern first," he said rushing down the familiar steps. Grabbing a match, he lit a lantern and held it for them at the bottom of the stairs. "That should help."

Both girls quickly came down the steps now that they could see. The small cellar had a few sleeping cots, a small chest and some food that remarkably still looked good after all that time. Bumblebee's favorite part about it was that it had a back door for a quick getaway.

"This is you hideout?" the girl asked rather surprised.

"Yes," 'Bee said plopping down on one of the cots. "Well, one of like…I don't even know anymore." He looked at her; she seemed really familiar…he just couldn't place it. "Have we met? Before tonight?"

"I know for a fact we have not," she said smugly.

"Alright," he said raising his hands in defense. "There are a few changes of clothes in the chest if you want to get dry. I can…just go outside. There's also some food, if you want it...What's your name? I never caught it."

"Misty Brooks," she said. "And yes, I would love for you to step away while we change."

He stood out in the rain for about five minutes, before Luna opened the door and let him back in. "You feel better now?"

"Yes," Misty said, and Luna laughed at her drenched brother.

"So what were you doing at the temple?" Luna asked.

Misty didn't answer long enough for someone to come up with a lie. "I was applying for a job," she said.

"Really," he said leaning against the wall next to his cot casually. "Where do you live?"

She paused again. "On Canyon St."

'Bee nodded. "That's a nice and _expensive_ neighborhood."

"I'm a servant…a tutor in the palace…for the Morgensterns," she lied.

He frowned, even if she was a terrible, terrible liar, she got the name from somewhere. "So…what are they like? The Morgensterns? I hear Lord Morgenstern is the High Wizard."

"Why didn't you take me back to the others once you caught me?" she asked evading his question.

"One: spur of the moment. Two: I was tired, and didn't want to backtrack," he said going from a sitting position to a laying position on the cot.

The conversation died for a bit, to Bumblebee's relief Luna was already asleep. He noticed that Misty kept looking at him as if she wanted to ask him something, but didn't know how. "What is it?" he asked.

"What's what?" she said blinking in surprise.

"Your question. I can tell you want to ask me one," he stated.

She didn't say anything for a moment. "Where did you get your cuffs?" she asked.

"No idea, I've had them ever since I could remember," he said getting tired of the repetitive question.

"Why do they have the language of the Primes on them?" she inquired and he shot up.

"You're saying you can read this?!" He got up and kneeled in front of her, pointing to his cuff.

"Not really…I know enough to where I can identify it f I see it, but otherwise…" she trailed off.

'Bee sighed and fell back onto his cot. "And just when I thought I could get some answers," he grumbled. "Guess I'll never know…well, night." Turning on his side, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, the glowing red amulet haunting his dreams.

Moonrose laid on her cot listening to the two siblings breathe in the steady rhythm of sleep. She turned on her side and looked at Cuffs. He was facing her his eyes closed, brow furrowed as if he was having a bad dream. As if to confirm her suspicions he mumbled something indistinguishable, and shifted slightly. She noticed that when he shifted his uninjured arm fell off the cot, exposing the cuff and its markings.

~Why would he have the language of the Primes on his arms?~ she thought in confusion. She tried to read it, but unfortunately Optimus hadn't taught her enough yet.

As she continued to watch him, she noticed that if he hadn't been bruised and beaten, he'd be pretty handsome. He shifted again, turning away from her, taking the cuff out of her line of sight, but also exposing the knife he apparently was sleeping on. She also noticed that in his trunk he had clan clothes; another factor that confused her. Then there was the sister, when stories of the infamous gang lord were told, she never heard anything about a sister.

As quietly as she could, she got up, and carefully removed the blade from underneath him. He may have been an ex-con, but so far he'd been nothing but pleasant, and Smokescreen seemed to trust him so why shouldn't she. As she turned around she saw the sister looking at her wide eyed in fear.

"It's not what it looks like," Moonrose said putting the knife down. "He was sleeping on it, and probably would've stabbed himself."

"He usually sleeps with a knife," she said. "A force of habit or a precaution I guess."

"Just out of curiosity, are you two related?" Moonrose asked wanting to confirm her suspicions.

The younger girl nodded. "He's my big brother," she said with a grin.

"So does your father know about…you know, his gang life?" Moonrose asked wanting to know more, perhaps that would help her dissipate the fog that surrounded him.

Her smile faded. "He's dead…he died in the war when I was two," she stated sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry," the princess said feeling guilty for bringing up a sore subject. "And your mother?"

"She works as a servant in the palace," the girl said. "She knows about what he used to do, and honestly she beat the living daylights out of him for it. She still won't let him forget it; she always tells him that he's cursed and has no future."

Moonrose blinked in shock, apparently things were a lot harder for people than she realized. She decided to change the subject to a happier one. "Oh…I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name."

"I'm Luna," she said.

"It's pretty," Moonrose said. "Sounds like the name for a princess."

"I don't know…names like Moonrose always sounded so regal…so perfect. I'm just named after the moon," Luna shrugged. "You know, I've always wondered what it's like, to be a princess."

"Most girls do," Moonrose said wishing her and Icefire's relationship could be like this; casual, uncomplicated.

"Have you ever met the princess?" she asked.

"Once," Moonrose said.

"What's she like?! I bet she's beautiful, and kind, and…amazing, and…spectacular!" Luna said staring at her with one of the most innocent looks she'd ever seen.

"I only saw her, I never talked to her," Moonrose said, watching sadly as the girl deflated. "But she was pretty." Luna perked up again, but then yawned. And across the room, Cuffs groaned as he shifted again. "Alright, we should probably catch some sleep too; I don't think your brother would be happy if he caught us awake."

Apparently she fell asleep at some point, because she woke up, seeing hints of light streaming underneath the door. Looking around she noticed that both siblings were still fast asleep. Luna curled herself up into a cute little ball; Cuffs was sprawled over his cot snoring lightly.

Lune got up next, and was fallowed a few minutes later she was followed by Cuffs. "Morning," he said rubbing his eyes. He stood up and stretched. "Ready to go?"

"Now? You just woke up," she said surprised. "Don't you want to eat?"

"I'll eat later, I can survive a while without food," he said flatly. It made her wince, these people, _her_ people starved on a regular basis, while she enjoyed three full course meals a day, plus snacks if she was hungry.

"How long?" she asked.

"What?"

"How long can you go without food?" she asked needing to know.

"I don't know…a few days, maybe a week?" he said with a shrug, and her stomach sank. He seemed confused by her sudden questions, but let it drop. "Let's get you home!"

As they exited the cellar, they were greeted by several teens looking at them surprised. "What are you doing here Cuffs?" a girl said stepping forwards.

"Chill Shadow, we were just resting here, didn't want to continue running in the rain," he said. He then put a smirk on his face. "And I thought you forgot about this place."

She stiffened, a blush appearing on her face. "Did you get beat up by a girl Cuffs? Or was it the Maximals like I've heard," she sneered in an attempt to get off the subject. It was then Moonrose realized that they'd once been a thing.

"Neither, it was Biohazard," he snickered. "And I thought you had good detection skills, and listened to everything."

"Are you coming back Cuffs?" one boy asked hopefully. "The shares were good when you were in charge, and we didn't have the guard breathing down our backs." He then clamped his hands over his mouth and looked at Shadow.

"He is most certainly not coming back!" Shadow snarled. "It's his fault Wolfbane and Terrashock where caught!"

"Hey, it's not my fault the guard is blaming you for the murders since I have witnesses and a contact in the guard who can vouch for me," Cuffs smirked as he referred to Smokescreen. "And I've been trying to keep them off your aft. I told them it was probably a new gang. Any ideas who?"

"No, there's been no new gangs, and none of the other ones have reared their heads in a while," Shadow said.

Moonrose decided she should take notes. He's been talking for only a few minutes and he's already extracting answers and seems to have most of them at his beck and call.

"Give us some space…Now!" Shadow commanded and her lackeys left her side and went away.

"Girls, wait for me there," he said pointing at a corner in the small courtyard. Moonrose wanted to object, but Luna dragged her over. But that didn't stop her from trying to listen in.

"What are they to you?" Shadow growled.

"One is my sister," Cuffs growled with venom.

"And the other one? She your new girlfriend?" Shadow sneered.

"No, someone who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he stated. "I gave her my word I'll take her home."

Shadow laughed. "Your word? Well I feel sorry for her."

"Hey, I never made any promises!" he snapped.

"No, you didn't," she said in a tone that told Moonrose the promise was implied.

"You knew I'd have to leave at some point! It had nothing to do with you!"

"Really? Nothing to do with me?!" she snapped back.

"I didn't leave because of you," he growled.

"You didn't stay because of me!"

"My sister is more important! All we shared was a few kisses that was it! You think I haven't kissed other girls before?!" he growled. He was silent for a moment, calming himself. "Was anyone else taken?"

"Fern," Shadow said.

He nodded. "Meet me at the Northside Bridge at sunset. I'll help get them out," he said flatly turning away and walking towards them. "Let's go."

Bumblebee's good mood was ruined by the arrival of Shadow. He remained silent as he took her through the streets, back to the Northside temple. He could feel Misty's and Luna's gazes on him, but he just ignored it.

"So…was Shadow an old girlfriend of yours?" Misty asked.

"No," 'Bee said. He did like her a bit, but he knew it wouldn't work, and besides she kinda was like an awkward, violent, bloodthirsty sister.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Apparently she thought otherwise," she snickered.

"Doesn't matter, she's with Greymatter," he said.

"You know what, I'll leave you on the main road, it's busy this time of day, and it'll be easy for you to get home," he said turning around to face her.

"You're going to try to break them out aren't you?" she asked.

He ground his teeth in anger. "Where'd you get that idea?" he growled.

"I overheard you talking to Shadow…take me back to the temple! I forgot something!" she demanded.

"No."

She ripped her way out of his grip. "Well, I'm going back myself! I'll probably see you there, since you have to go there anyways to free your friends!" with that she turned and walked away.

He ground his teeth again, and told Luna to go home. It was just his luck he'd end up stuck with this unreasonable girl. The thought crossed his mind of throwing her in the river, but instead turned and fallowed her.


	14. Rash Decisions

Chapter 14

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or The Demon King. Just my OCs and plot twists.**

Moonrose was intoxicated by her newfound freedom. She could do almost anything and not be recognized as the Crown Princess. Even the dozens of guards on the streets didn't notice her. She did notice that Cuffs was fallowing her a little ways back. Which relieved her slightly.

On the other side of the Northside Bridge she saw the dungeon, the royal banner flying on it. Along both sides of the bridge guards were questioning anyone crossing it.

~They're probably looking for me~ she thought in realization. She quickly turned into a bakery.

"Can I help you?" the apprentice asked.

"I need six rolls packed for travel," she stated. "I also need your hat."

After a few minutes of negotiation, she left with the rolls and hat. Just as she was getting ready to cross the bridge a hand grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cuffs hissed at her. His face was a few inches from her own. She noticed that in those unusually electric-icy blue eyes he had flecks of red and violet. His bruises were almost unnoticeable now, and his hair was a windblown mess, his bangs falling loosely on the right side of his face.

"I'm a bakery girl," she said stupidly.

"This isn't some little game!" he snarled, and she could see why he was such a feared gang lord. He was terrifying when he was pissed. "Those guards are looking for a girl who went missing last night! You need to tell them it was you, and go home!"

"I have something I have to do first," she retorted trying to hide her nervousness.

"If you get into trouble over there I can't help you," he stated leaning against a wall.

"Fine!" she snapped yanking her arm out of his grip. She made her way to the bridge, looking back she saw him still leaning against the wall, a scowl on his face and his eyes blazing in fury.

"What's your name and business here girl?" a guard asked when she got close enough.

"Misty Brooks, sir," she said. "I'm going to sell bakery goods across the bridge."

"Bakery goods huh?" he said. "Let me see." She held out the bag, and he reached a hand in and took a roll. Biting into it he grinned and took another. It took all of Moonrose's will power to not snatch the bag away, reprimand him, and then fire him. If she truly worked in a bakery, these would be coming out of her pocket. "These are good. Save me a few for when you come back." With that he waved her on.

Moonrose was fuming in rage. This was the face of the Queen in the city! No wonder the people seemed to be so unhappy. These guards were nothing more than thugs and bullies!

She walked into the dungeon and saw a guard siting at a desk. "What do you want girl?" he sneered.

"I've brought food for my sister Fern," she said remembering one of the captured gang members' names.

"We'll see she gets it," he said.

~Oh, no you don't~ "You see sir, she's been getting sick lately, and spending three days in a cell probably isn't good for her health. It would really mean a lot if I could check up on her," she said trying to see if they had some humanity in them.

Apparently they didn't. "No visitors," he said.

"Please…I have money," she said.

He gave a smirk. "Money you say, huh?"

"Let me see her, Underbite," a cruel voice said.

The guard stepped aside to reveal another guard, the bars on his uniform told her that he was a Sargent. "So you're Fern's little sister?" he smirked. Moonrose nodded, and he grabbed her wrist harshly. "Speak when you're spoken to!"

"Yes, sir," she said.

"What's your name?"

"Misty Brooks," she said.

"How old are you?"

"T-thirteen," she managed as his dark grin grew.

"Well then how about we go see your sister now," he said in a way that made her stomach churn.

"But, Sargent Biohazard," the other guard protested.

"Shut it!" he snarled as he dragged Moonrose into the cellblock.

~So this is Sargent Biohazard? The man who beats people, like Cuffs on a regular basis?~ she though horrified. ~What have I gotten myself into?~

"Fern! You have a visitor!" the Sargent said loudly.

"Go away."

"Aw, don't you wanna see you baby sister?" he sneered.

The girl came out of the shadows looking confused. Taking the opportunity, Moonrose slammed her elbow into his nose. The guard cried out as the bones were crushed, and the other Scout Runners in the cell helped her in bringing him down. He grabbed her throat, and grabbing a pot, she slammed it over his head, knocking him out cold.

~Did Queen Dawnfire ever do anything as stupid as this?~ she wondered as the gang members and other prisoners patted her on the back.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short; more will be up soon. Reviews are really appreciated.**


	15. Fixing Mistakes

Chapter 15

 **A/N: I own nothing other than my OCs.**

Smokescreen was beyond furious. Turns out the lock on Alpha Trion's study was broken, and to keep the door from locking, he put a book as a door stop. Moonrose kicked said book, and unintentionally locked them in when she suddenly left after Cuffs.

They weren't released till the morning, and Smokescreen sent the Wolfpack out to search for her, but he knew the odds were slim. To his relief Prime came with him to explain what happened to his father.

Ultra Magnus took it much better than he would have with just his son telling him. He gathered his top men and had them begin a search. "Don't blame yourself for this Smokescreen," his father said. "Those Queens are ridiculously headstrong. Nothing you could've said or done would've deterred her."

"That's a relief," the teen said sighing as a weight lifted from his soldiers.

"Alright so she fallowed after Cuffs you say," Magnus said going back on topic. The two men nodded. "I've encountered him a few times, he's tricky, very tricky. We've only caught him once in the many years he's been runnin' the streets. But if there's one thing I do know is that he isn't honorless."

"And how do you know that?!" Smokescreen snapped.

Magnus gave his son a glare for interrupting. "Because, he and his pack never kill without reason. Guardsmen were only killed in fights that they started themselves. And if there's one thing I do know it's considered an act of treason in the _Scouts_ for…taking advantage of someone. And that crime is usually punished by death."

"And Cuffs must've put the rule into place because he's the one who began the _Scout Runners_ ," Smokescreen said.

"But it's best if all this still remains quiet," Magnus said.

"Why?"

"My daughter will have her sixteenth birthday feast soon and will be eligible for marriage," Optimus growled making a silent promise to rip-off the head of any man trying to take away his little girl. "If she does in fact choose to marry in the Triple Alliance, her prospects may be damaged if it's discovered she spent the night with a gang lord. So we're going to say we're looking for…Misty Brooks?" Smokescreen nodded. "And not a peep that Moonrose is missing reaches my wife, clear?"

-.-

Smokescreen was nearly ready to explode in frustration. He'd questioned Primus knew how many people about Misty Brooks and not a single one had seen her!

"Corporal Magnus?"

Turning Smokescreen had to keep a smile from coming to his face as his luck began to change. Cuffs was leaning on a streetlamp, there were a few _Scouts_ with him…but no Moonrose. "Where is she?"

"Misty?" he asked and Smokescreen nodded. "Northside Guardhouse."

Smokescreen's eyes went wide, that was Biohazard's place and…he just shouldn't be allowed around women, ever. "Why is she there?"

"Apparently she got the brilliant idea in her head to be a one woman army and go bust out some of our guys," 'Bee said flatly.

"Your guys? Thought you left the life."

"He did," Shadow said walking up. "He just owed us for getting these guys trapped in there!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm getting blamed for murders I didn't commit!" he snapped.

"Guys!" Smokescreen interrupted before they could kill each other. "Why would she try to rescue them?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because their innocent," he suggested before putting on a smirk. "Or she truly loves the gang life." Smokescreen frowned at his informant's sarcastic tone, but he could tell that the infamous ex-gang lord was just trying to hide his worry. "Look if you're wanting an apology for not bringing your girlfriend back when I caught her fallowing me, I'm sorry. But it's kinda dangerous to be out too late at night with the recent murders going on."

Smokescreen nodded and made his way across the bridge where he met up with the rest of the Wolfpack. After giving them a brief explanation they went to the guard tower.

"You're the reinforcements right?" a guard asked running up.

"Yes…"

"Thank Primus," he said. "Look we got a prisoner riot and they have hostages; one being Sargent Biohazard. The two spokespeople say they'll cut his throat if we don't free them."

While Smokescreen wouldn't mind sacrificing Biohazard, he couldn't do so with the other guards. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"Some girl came in wanting to see her sister," the guard said. "I wouldn't let her, but then Biohazard belayed my command and took her back there. Next thing we know we have a hostage crisis."

"And who was this girl's sister?"

"Some _Scout Runner_ girl," he replied.

Smokescreen had to repress a grin. "I'll try to talk to them." Going into the corridor he was blinded by bright lamps on either side of the entrance. "Hello? This is Corporal Magnus, may I speak with you?"

"Corporal Magnus?" Moonrose's familiar voice asked.

"And you are?" he inquired trying to keep things from getting suspicious.

"Misty," she said.

"May we have a truce for a negotiation?" he inquired.

There was the sounds of a hushed argument before someone else spoke up. "You come over here, unarmed, hands raised."

"I wouldn't do it sir," a man said. "They could take you hostage too."

"Right now it's our best bet to end it quickly," Smokescreen said removing his sword. "I'm coming." Holding his hands up, he walked through the corridor, and stopped at two more blinding lamps.

"Come in." Entering he crinkled his nose in disgust at the stench of stale urine, body odor, and dried blood. Moonrose and another girl stepped forwards. "You already know my name," Moonrose said before gesturing to the girl next to her. "This is Fern."

Smokescreen nodded, debating that once they got out of this he'd either hug her or throttle her. "Where's the other guards?"

"In cages like the rabid animals they are," Fern snickered.

"I can agree to that," Smokescreen said. "Now, what do you want in order for us to get our guys back?"

"We want out," Fern said. "We want the guard to leave us alone and stop trying to beat confessions out of us for things we didn't do."

"And Biohazard reassigned," Moonrose added.

"Alright," he said. "I can take you out, but it'll have to be under guard." There were a few protests before he lifted his hand to quiet them so he could explain. "I can't have it look like I'm turning criminals loose on the streets. You may hide your weapons under your clothes out of sight for all I care. That's my offer, take it or leave it."

Fern looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fine."

"Good, give me a sec," he went back out to where the rest of the guards were. "Here's the deal. Me and several men of my choosing will be escorting them to an audience with the Captain to discuss their grievances. If I see so much as one person raise a weapon against them the punishment will be going to all of you, clear?"

"Yes sir!"

Picking the members of his Wolfpack they went to get the prisoners. They walked silently through the streets, people giving them odd looks. Once they were out of the guardhouse's view and the people's view he released them. They all took off, except for Fern.

"Why did you do that? Just let us go?" she asked looking perplexed.

"Because you've been mistreated, and not all of us believe in beating false confessions out of innocent people," the Corporal said.

"Pretty speech."

They all turned to see Cuffs leaning on the wall and the other _Scouts_ standing not far off. Fern and the other two darted over to the group and they were gone. "You know Misty, in another life you might've been a _Scout_ ," he commented.

"She's nothing like you," Smokescreen growled.

"Yeesh," Cuffs said raising his hands. "Just making a comment. Good luck with your girlfriend pal; you'll need it." And just like that he was gone.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Smokescreen asked.

Moonrose shook her head. "No, he almost did when he caught me fallowing, but he was just pretty mad when he saw it was just me," she chuckled. She then gave a coin to each of the guys. "Drinks on me. But not a word to my mother…speaking of her?"

"She furious, and Optimus is pretending to have just come in from the camps today and is a remarkably good actor. Your Grandmother covered for you and said that she had some of the girls take you for some Clan sixteenth birthday ritual," Smokescreen explained.

"And why would they do that?" she inquired.

Smokescreen blushed. "Because…it was just in case you choose to marry someone from the Alliance. They have old-fashioned ideas about women," he said. "And we may need allies if the war with Kaon gets any worse; after all no armistice has been declared yet, and not treaty that we know of has been signed."

Moonrose hissed through her teeth. She looked absolutely livid. "So now my best friend besides my cousins in the Clans, and the Captain of the guard are making wedding plans for me?! And on top of that I have an Elite Guard who beats people for information and confessions they don't have! They unjustfully imprison people! Now I know why Cuffs hates the guard so much." She then whirled around and began to strut towards the castle. "Now, I'm going to stop this! People doing horrible things in my name! And you're all going to help me!"


	16. Demons in the Streets

Chapter 16

 **A/N: I don't own anything other than OCs and plot changes.**

Bumblebee quietly walked up the stable stairs. He could smell cabbage cooking and his stomach dropped. Opening the door he saw Eclipse cooking and Luna reading a book.

~Wait…a book?~

"'Bee! Alpha Trion gave out books that Princess Moonrose bought us today! And he said we can keep them!" Luna squealed jumping up and down excitedly.

"That's great," he smiled before looking to his mother.

Eclipse came over and hugged him awkwardly. "Thank Primus you're safe. The guard is looking for you…Biohazard is in a fury. They say you busted some men out of jail."

"Why do they always blame me?" 'Bee muttered.

"You know you can't stay while they're looking for you," she scolded.

"I know, that's why I'll be headed back to the camps for a while," he said. "Maybe Luna could come with me this time?"

"I'll think about it," she said and from behind her 'Bee could see Luna clenching a fist in victory.

"Why are you home? I thought you'd be at work?" he asked.

"I got fired," Eclipse sighed sitting down. "I ruined one of the Queen's gowns. The pearls were fake anyways, melted right off in the water. Oh well, I can get Luna to school now and at least here we're treated human."

"How are you going to get by if I'm not working?" he asked concerned.

"There's always laundry that needs to get done isn't there?" she smiled. "And now the Moonrose Prime Ministry giving out food two or three times a week. It'll help me get back on my feet." Her expression turned serious. "Now you young man, need to find a steady job. You and I both know you cannot hide in the mountains forever. You could go to the academy, the warrior school. Become an officer. It doesn't take any connections and with the need for soldiers they don't ask a lot of questions."

Bumblebee frowned. Most of the officers he saw were in the guard and there was the prospect of the regular army, but… "We don't have enough money," he said. Getting an idea he tapped his cuffs. "We will if we sell these."

Eclipse paled and looked pained. "Those aren't meant to come off, ever."

'Bee clenched his jaw in frustration, she knew something but she didn't say it. "Then I'll ask Arcee about it again." He turned and began packing his things to go to camp. He considered to get the amulet, but decided against it. If anything happened to him it'd keep it out of Morgenstern's reach. That would make death more bearable.

"Luna can come with you," she sighed.

"Yes!" Luna said packing her things.

Eclipse looked like she was about to cry as she hugged the two. "Be safe. And tell Arcee thanks."

"We will."

The two siblings walked the streets in the dead of night. The walked past the temple where the banner for the Princess' new ministry hung. "Hope I'll see you again Trion," 'Bee whispered as they made their way.

The streets were unnaturally empty, and the guard was more prevalent too. Thankfully they all had the stealth as a pack of elephants, so they were easy to avoid. As they cut through the back alleys, something began to feel wrong. The two had looked behind them several times, thinking they'd heard someone fallowing. Each time no one was there.

"This is getting ridiculous," Luna mumbled as they turned back around and walked through a small courtyard. They both stopped when a cloaked figured emerged from the darkness. Two more came from other entrances. They moved towards the siblings soundlessly, no aspect that they were human was visible: their faces were covered by hoods, even their hands were covered in black gloves. On top of that they glowed with a green aura of magic.

There were urban legends about demons that wondered the streets that captured souls for the Fallen when not many deals were being made. 'Bee and Luna never had any reason to believe them until now.

"Don't go," one said in a voice that reminded them of a serpent. "We just want to talk. You see, we're looking for someone."

"I don't think we can," 'Bee said hiding Lu behind him. "You see, we're just passing through. We don't know anyone in this place."

"Oh, but I think you do. I think you two can help…in fact by the time we're done you'll be very eager to help," another said with a blood chilling laugh.

"Don't worry if you help we'll let you go," the first said.

"Such a handsome young man and such a lovely young lady," a more feminine voice said. "Be a shame if anything happened to either of you."

"Who are you?" Luna squeaked from behind her brother grabbing his arm.

"We ask the questions here miss!" the first hissed. "We're looking for someone named Steeljaw."

Bumblebee frowned slightly. ~So these are the ones responsible for the murders recently~ he thought as he remembered Alpha Trion showing him the bodies. "Never heard of him," he lied.

"I think you have," the feminine voice said. "But first we'll need to have this discussion somewhere more…private."

The two noticed how the three seemed on edge. They kept looking over their shoulders. One began to reach inside their cloak and Luna let loose a blood curdling scream. "HELP! MURDER! SOMEONE CALL THE GUARD!"

The three froze and the one reaching inside its cloak lunged at Luna. Getting in the way, it grabbed Bumblebee's arm instead. Releasing a scream, it let go as if it was burned. Luna continued to scream, until the sound of the approaching guard came. "HAULT IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN!"

Hissing the three demons vanished. 'Bee grabbed Luna, consoling the crying girl. "Where'd they go?!" a guard asked looking at them.

Thankful that it was dark enough for him not to be recognized he pointed in the direction the one who lunged at him went. "That way, bastards took my sister's purse and threatened to…well they're getting away!" they began to run in the direction he pointed and called out just for good measure. "There's a reward if you catch them!"

With that the two began to run through the streets again, trying to put as much distance between them and that courtyard. Slowing to a stop, Luna looked at her brother's wrists. "'Bee?"

"Yea?"

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yea…why? Did they hurt you?!" he asked becoming worried.

"No, your wrists…" she trailed off not sure what to say.

Rolling back the sleeves they stared at the glowing cuff. Bumblebee hastily grabbed it and tried to pry them off, like usual he got nowhere. He then began to pray that they didn't curse him or use his cuffs to track him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What my freaky cuffs? Or the demons?" he sarcastically asked.

"The demons numbskull," she growled.

"Don't know…might be a gang war," he suggested. "I'm putting my money on the demons."

A loud clang sounded behind them and the two broke into a full sprint away.

-.-

It was official, they were lost. After racing through the Primus knew how many streets, and around Unicron knew how many turns he lost track of where they were at. "Alright, if we're going the wrong way we'll run into the city wall," he said.

The sound of someone running came to them, and 'Bee grabbed Luna dragging her out of the way as someone leapt at them. The figure was smaller than the demons were, and had a blade pointed at them both. They stepped out into the lamplight, revealing Steeljaw. He was a far cry from what he was when 'Bee last saw him. He was gaunt and hallow-eyed, the mad look in his eyes gone; he looked like a scared animal.

"Call 'em off!" he wolfish boy growled.

"Call who off?" 'Bee asked completely confused.

"T-those things! Your demons!" Steeljaw hissed. "If you don't I'll kill both of you!"

Bumblebee stepped in front of Luna. "Look, I don't know what's going on in that twisted head of yours, but they aren't mine. We just ran into three and they tried to kill us!"

"And you still got out alive," the boy whispered in disbelief. "So it's just a coincidence that when we beat the scrap out of you those things show up?"

At this point 'Bee was now convinced that Primus just enjoyed to screw his life over repeatedly, or he was just the source of Unicron's entertainment. It seemed like they were like: "This boy, he's the one to blame!"

"You know I can kill you, I'm better with a knife," the scared teen said shaking.

~But not with a sword, throwing knives, bow and arrow, spear, and we're pretty much even in hand-to-hand combat~ he thought. "I'm not looking to fight anyone."

"You have those monsters to do that for you," he sneered. "The Maximals are going to betray me eventually to save themselves. There's eight of my guys dead already…"

'Bee frowned as he saw Luna step out slightly. "Maybe you could hide out?" she suggested.

"Y'all'd like that wouldn't you?" Steeljaw snapped. "And have all Northside to yourself?! Not gonna happen! I built this! And I'm not giving it up!"

"There's just some things you can't fight," Luna said casting a look at her brother.

"People won't stop talking about you! It's like you're a Prime or something! Cuffs this, Cuffs that; it's all I hear about!" By this point Steeljaw was shaking. "How'd you do it? Conjure the demons? Did you sell your soul to the Fallen? Make some sort of…deal with him?"

Bumblebee sighed. "Look, no matter how you word it I still don't know what is chasing you," he said crossing his arms.

To his shock, Steeljaw got down on his knees in a traditional gang alliegnce bow. "I swear my blade and life to Cuffs, gang lord of East and Northside, for his protection against…"

"Steeljaw I can't protect you," he said turning away. "My advice is to get as far away from here as possible." With that the siblings ran away into the night.


	17. Spells and Charms

Chapter 17

 **A/N: I don't own the Demon King or TFP.**

The gifts for Moonrose were still coming in floods, all of which except for a chosen few she kept were sent to her father. Even though he was back home, she didn't see him as much as she'd like. He was usually busy looking over papers of recent economics and other related things. There was also the fact he kept receiving letters from Kaon about their recent negotiations; and absolutely no one was allowed to read or touch them besides him. He made that clear by giving the order by his title; he didn't do that often.

On top of that her mother ordered Hailstorm to sleep in her room, to prevent her headstrong daughter from taking off again. Moonrose felt constricted, and restrained, but she still managed to make her secret meetings with Smokescreen.

Moonrose pinned her hair up as she got ready for Soundwave's and Midnight's sixteenth birthday feast. It was the only party of the year that would come close to rivaling Moonrose's. It was strictly black and white, combined with magical and political power, glamor, and hints of wickedness. Most used whatever influence they had to get in, and those who didn't were basically socially ruined.

"Alright, so if I wore purple and pink, would they bar the doors against me?" Moonrose inquired.

"Stay still!" Hailstorm hissed as she finished the dress.

Moonrose had to admit, the black gown was lovely…but could she get it off? It was like a second skin! Her thoughts drifted to Soundwave; they hadn't been alone together since the argument. He continued to try to see her, but she never responded. She figured it was about time she could forgive the guy. She was thankful he invited Smokescreen and the other cadets. Maybe he was actually trying.

"You look lovely," Skyfall said as she walked in. She looked at Moonrose's ring necklace and frowned. "You aren't wearing that are you?"

"I happen to like it," she retorted.

"Nonsense," she said. "Here, it's a gift from Lord Megatron." She pulled out a necklace that had a ruby stone being circled by an emerald predacon. Before she could protest, the necklace that her grandmother gave to her was put over her head, and the other necklace was put on. "Perfect."

-.-

The ride up to the Titianus Palace wasn't very long. The royal family soon found themselves being lead inside by Megatron himself. "Your highnesses, it's an honor. Our children will be pleased that you've come. You'll find the two in the ball room. And Optimus Prime, welcome back. May I inquire: how did the negotiations go?"

Optimus gave a slight smile. "I think we have a real prospect of a peace agreement real soon," he said and Skyfall blinked.

"Since when?" she asked.

"We've still been have long-distance negotiations, and we've finally settled on something," Optimus said. "But unfortunately it's not certain yet; don't want to jinx it now do we?"

The Queen smiled. "Of course not." She held out her arm. "Shall we?"

"Of course." And just like that the two were off.

Looking around she spotted the two. Soundwave was dressed in a white uniform (shockingly) while Midnight wore an elegant black gown. Both were surrounded by numerous guests.

As they entered a crier announced their names. "Lady Moonracer Vale of Tarn." The girl was in a very modest southern black dress. Her brunette hair had black lace woven into it. Walking behind her was a man in priest robes.

"Unusual," Optimus said walking back with a very happy Skyfall.

"What the Alliance girl?" she asked.

He nodded. "They normally wouldn't dream of sending one of their women to a wizard house. A marriage with a wizard would be scandalous, but that just shows how desperate things can get down there."

Skyfall frowned. "I'll never understand why those people hate wizards so much," she said.

"Now, that is pain to explain," Optimus said. The Queen smiled and smacked his arm playfully.

They announced the prince and princess of Praxis as well as several other major nobles.

"You finally wore it," Soundwave said as he walked up. He pointed to her necklace. "I was afraid you didn't like it."

"I like it," she said. "It's lovely; is it an heirloom?"

Soundwave smiled. "Yes it is." He seemed different than usual, she just couldn't figure out why. "Am I forgiven?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Would it be bad if I claimed every dance?" he asked.

Moonrose gave him a glare. "You and your sister are the guests of honor. And with you now being on the marriage market you have to dance with a lot of women."

He sighed. "Well save a few dances for me alright," he said as a girl began to drag him away.

Moonrose danced with several men. She didn't really care or pay attention to who she was dancing with, she kept looking at Soundwave. "May I have a dance?" Smokescreen asked.

"You're late," she said.

"Sorry, there was business on Eastside I had to take care of," he said.

"What kind of business?" she inquired. "Does it have to do with Cuffs?"

"There was another murder, it was a gang lord," he sighed. "On top of that Cuffs was nearly killed last night and now he's vanished."

"What do you mean he was nearly killed?" Moonrose asked horrified.

"I was working the streets last night, when a girl screamed. I saw Cuffs and the girl…they looked scared," he sighed. "I bet it was the guys who'd been committing the murders."

"Are they ok?"

"They were fine when I saw them, but vanished shortly after," he said looking worried.

"Since when could you dance?" she asked changing the subject.

"Praxis Court is close to the Academy, we were allowed to go sometimes," he stated.

The song ended and they had go off for their next dances. "Well you look happy," Soundwave said as he took her arm.

"It was interesting to discover that Smokescreen could dance," she laughed.

The young wizard nodded. "True…as I recall he used to be horrible. Midnight used to complain of him stepping on her foot all the time."

"So any marriage offers? And little scandals you have planned for this evening?" she teased.

"Not that I've noticed," he shrugged. "And besides," he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "There's only one heart I want to win tonight."

Moonrose felt dizzy and found herself unable to speak. She could feel the young sorcerer's heart pounding. They danced for several more songs; and with each one she felt more weightless and like she was in a dream. "Perhaps we could get some food?" she suggested hoping it would help.

He took her to a secluded table, and sat her down. He came back with two glasses of wine and plates of food. He pressed the glass to her lips, and found herself unable to protest as the liquid ran down her throat. He fed her bits of food as he sat next to her. He kissed her passionately, some of his magic leaking through.

She eagerly returned the kisses and he laughed softly. "C'mon, I know somewhere we can go," he whispered as he led her through the party out into a corridor.

"Moonrose?! Where are you?" Optimus' voice called on the edge of her thoughts.

"Don't answer," Soundwave said.

"But it's Dad," she protested.

"He just wants to keep us apart. They all do," he said turning.

"Really?" Smokescreen said leaning against the wall on the path they were going to take.

"How are you everywhere at once?!" Soundwave barked.

"Moonrose, Optimus is looking for you. Didn't you hear him?" the guard asked.

"That's none of your business! Out of my way!" Soundwave demanded.

"Moonrose!?"

"Prime! She's over here with Soundwave Morgenstern!" Smokescreen called.

"Can't you learn to stop meddling?!" he hissed. "I'll make you pay for this!"

Optimus walked into the corridor looking more livid than anyone had ever seen him. "You stay!" he pointed at Smokescreen who was starting to leave. His gaze fell onto Moonrose's necklace, and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing back here?" he asked coldly.

Before Soundwave could say anything Moonrose spoke up. "We were just leaving."

"Were you?" he said.

"I was going to show her the view from the balcony," Soundwave said. Moonrose gave him a kiss in front of her father.

Optimus separated the two. "I think it's time we called the carriage and went home."

"My lord Prime, it's my birthday feast, please stay," Soundwave pleaded.

"I think not," Optimus said. He then grabbed Soundwave's wrist and held up his hand. "But I want to know where the hell you got this?!"

"None of your business!"

"Actually it is," Optimus said standing to his full height. "I know that design, it came before the Breaking. It's forbidden now." Moonrose looked at the ring, it matched her necklace, and now that she thought of it, her necklace did feel warm. "Moonrose? Where did you get the necklace?"

"From the Morgensterns," she said.

Optimus removed the necklace and the image of a predacon was burned on her skin. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize this piece?!" he snapped. "Just what was it you hoped to accomplish demonblood?!" Moonrose gasped she had a slight headache as her thoughts began to clear, but she'd never heard her father sound so angry. "She is not yours! If you want a princess, Princess Firestar of Praxis is right out there!"

"Why should we be stuck living by rules you paranoid Clans made a thousand years ago?!" Soundwave retorted.

"If this happens again I can guarantee that the Clans will start hunting demonbloods again," the Prime growled.

"As if you ever stopped! We know you Clans are plotting!" Soundwave growled then sighed. "Fine take her home." He then kissed her. "But I'd love to see you try to keep us apart." With that he left.

"Smokescreen take her home and don't let her out of your sight until I get there," Optimus sighed rubbing his forehead. "I'll go tell my wife that she's not well."

Despite her protests, Smokescreen still got her in the carriage. A few other guards were about to intercept him after hearing her protests, but once he said the orders were from Optimus Prime, they were all too happy to get out of the way.

-.-

She ended up vomiting several times on the way back to the palace. When they got there Smokescreen picked her up and carried her to her room using his foot he banged on the door.

"Who the hell would be-Your Highness! What happened?! Hailstorm gasped.

"She got sick," he said carrying her in. "Prime ordered me to not leave her side till he got here."

She was bathed and walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown while Smokescreen stood on the side of the room, where he could block both her main door, and her secret door if needed. A knock sounded at the door. Hailstorm opened it and Optimus and Stella walked in.

"Let's see that burn," Stella said examining it. "Does it hurt?"

"I didn't even know it was there," she answered.

"I'm not my daughter, but I know a thing or two," Stella said pulling out an ointment and applying it on the burn. "Thankfully it isn't deep."

Moonrose felt her head clear up more. "Thanks Grandma. Now what's the big deal?"

"The piece that the Morgensterns gave you was a seduction amulet," Stella said. "It's been banned for years. Yet they still got their hands on one. It works with the ring Soundwave was wearing, and affects both parties."

"Why would he use it on me?" she asked.

"Maybe he didn't know what it did?" Moonrose suggested trying to be optimistic.

"So it was just a coincidence that you were both wearing demonpieces that were in the same set?" Optimus asked raising an eyebrow.

"He looked pretty confused when you took the necklace off of her and were yelling at him," Smokescreen said. "Someone else could've arranged it. So that leads to the question of what else might they have?"

"Where's that ring I gave you?" Stella asked suddenly.

"On my dresser."

She slid the necklace over her head. "I told you to keep it on."

"I was, but Mom wanted me to wear that one," she answered. They all looked at her. "Dad, you know Mom would never do that to me. It's preposterous; the Queen involved in a conspiracy against her own daughter. It was probably just a matter of fashion or luck of the draw."

"Rose, Soundwave said he intended to continue to court you," Optimus said. "Are you going to let him?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"How about we just go to your cousin's birthday feast and put this all behind us?" Stella asked.

"I'm good with that."

 **A/N: sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long. Let's just say my life has become very busy lately; or my mind is too focused on other stories.**


	18. Announcement

**A/N: sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but unfortunately my computer crashed recently and I've gotten a new one, but I still have yet to get the stories off of it...if I can. So my already late updates will be later than they already are. worst part is that I was ready to put up several new chapters for a few different stories. Talk about crappy luck. Hopefully my next update** ** _will_** **be a chapter.**


	19. Hiding in the Mountains

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: HEY I'M ALIVE! So seems that recovering the chapters I've already written isn't going to happen…so, it seems I'm going to have to rewrite all the chapters I wrote, which sucks because I was so far! Alright so enough ranting, and once again I own nothing but my changes to the original plot and my OCs.**

Bumblebee wasn't used to being the center of attention at North Woods, but at the same time he wasn't used to being overlooked entirely. The birthday feast was rapidly closing in, Skyfall was off meditating and didn't have time for the normal activities the small group of theirs normally did.

Knockout was another story, while he and 'Bee saw each other they didn't hang out much. His best friend, whom was normally concerned with his looks, had suddenly stopped caring about them. On top of that things between him and Arcee had gotten worse, the two hardly ever spoke to one another in public, but at the house, 'Bee could almost cut the tension with his knife. Arcee normally was off at meetings with the elders, delegates, and some…secret guests from Nightshade. 'Bee often saw Sky sitting with these great warriors…and he felt jealous.

To tell the truth, he felt like an outcast. Even Lu fit in better as Arcee's apprentice than he did. At least he'd get to participate in a birthday feast. Amongst the nobility they had grand parties in which they celebrated their sixteenth birthday and received their inheritance. In the Clans they were recognized as full members and could join in the meetings. Bumblebee's and Knockout's birthdays had passed months ago and were both going to celebrate it during the summer vocation ceremony.

"So…Stormfly seems different lately," Bumblebee said as he flicked his bowstring. "She won't talk to me, she's too busy looking down her nose at everyone."

"Don't worry she'll talk to you after the ceremony," Knockout said aiming his loaded bow at the herd of the deer they'd been hunting. Releasing it, he hit one, followed shortly by 'Bee taking out another. The two continued speaking as they caught the meat for the upcoming feast. "So have you found a vocation yet?"

"No, I don't know what to choose, I've had a lot already," 'Bee said knocking another arrow.

"A job is different from a vocation," he muttered.

"Really? Then explain to me o wise one," 'Bee said with a teasing grin.

"You can't just slap on a vocation; it's built into you…you don't have a choice…even if you don't want it," he said bitterly.

'Bee nodded in agreement. He'd done good as a gang lord, and it still haunted him. As he slung his bow over his shoulder he absentmindedly rubbed the markings of his cuffs; the stupid things always seemed to represent his lack of options. "Guess that's important…what would you do if you could choose?"

"I've always wanted to be a Striker goldsmith," Knockout said tying the legs of the deer he shot to Finish's saddle. "So I could make magical pieces, and other beautiful crafts. "But Grandma won't take me on…"

"What? Why?" 'Bee gasped. "She has to know you'd be great at it…is there a way to change your vocation?"

"Depends, some of us have no choice at all," he said. Swinging up onto the buckskin stallion he rode off, leaving 'Bee to get the remaining deer.

-.-

Bumblebee rode up to Windblaze's cabin, blinking in shock as he saw no smoke rising from the chimney. Dismounting Nightmare he walked up and knocked on the door as he opened it. "Hello? Windblaze?" he asked rubbing the dog's head as he walked in.

"That you boy?" the old man asked shuffling out of a room in the back.

"Yea," 'Bee said.

"You still have the demonpiece?"

"It's hidden," he said sitting down next to the old man.

"So why are you hidin' up in the mountains again?" he asked.

"A string of murders has been going on back home and the Guard thinks I'm the one committing them," he said.

"So where'd you hide the amulet?"

"Back in town, in a secret spot, a spot only I know," he said.

"You staying at North Woods?"

"Yea, me and my sister are hiding out there for now," 'Bee said. "You know I've been thinking…what if I went to the Iacon-Kaon border and enlisted as a soldier?"

The man turned towards him, his blind eyes narrowing. "A soldier? A _soldier_?! What scrap-brained idea is that?! It's the officers who make the real money boy, especially in Kaon. You're a smart lad, you should know that! Think of your father!"

"I was thinking I could save up some money then get into the academy."

"Think they'll take you with one eye, or one legged?" the older man sneered. "Doesn't Alpha Trion want you as a teacher?"

'Bee scoffed. "Yea…but I'd be no good at it, Lu would be better."

"Funny they haven't come after you; the Morgensterns," Windblaze said changing the subject.

"I gave him someone else's name," 'Bee said.

"Just pray they don't find out who you really are."

 **A/N: hey there! So I am alive and getting back to writing again. So I'll be trying**


	20. Celebration in the Clans

Chapter 19

 **A/N: So, next chapter, yay! Unfortunately, I own nothing!**

Every year during the summer solstice the Clans held the sixteenth birthday feast, and vocation ceremony for those who came of age during the months after the winter solstice. However, since Bumblebee lived in the city during the winter months he missed the winter one, and Knockout was born after the solstice, so they just decided to do it together. Both boys were starting to get excited, mostly for the food, but also for all the people and finally being named as full Clan members. Every lodge was full, even Arcee's Matriarch lodge housed a few, secret, guests that 'Bee and Luna had yet to meet.

Stormfly and locked herself within the temple and Knockout vanished into the forest and had yet to come back. Both Bumblebee and Luna could see Arcee was worried. She was constantly peeking out of a window or going to the door. She slept fitfully, and not because of younglings from other camps playfully tugging on her hair like they did to 'Bee.

'Bee and Luna emerged from the lodge the morning of the ceremony. They both smiled as they smelled the venison the boy's caught the other day. The two helped everyone set up for the feast, and bonfire.

Arcee was in her matriarch robes, and she laid Knockout's ceremonial uniform out. 'Bee tried to get some clues on what the pit was going on from the designs…which were the strangest he'd ever seen; it was red with violet clan and magic symbols woven into it. She also set out Bumblebee's yellow one, which just bore simple black embroidery. "Thank you for being such a good friend to Knockout," she told him, "he'll need you in the coming days."

"You want me to go look for him?" Bumblebee asked as it got closer to the time the feast would start.

"No, he'll come…he has no choice," Arcee said mysteriously. "So, have you chosen a vocation yet?"

"No…I can't think of anything," he confessed only to get smacked upside the head as Luna bit back a chuckle.

"The feast is tonight and you still haven't decided?!" she gaped.

'Bee just shrugged, when he froze at feeling a presence standing behind him. Turning around he was face to face with none other than Arcee's older brother, Optimus Prime, royal consort to the Queen and the only living Prime in all of Cybertron. "Well," the man said looking him over with a thoughtful gaze, "I'm sure you'll think of something, Alpha Trion did say there was something special about you." With that cryptic message, he turned and walked away, leaving the brother and sister stunned.

"Just go get ready for the feast," Arcee said. "Knockout will be fine."

She proved correct as Knockout slid back into camp just before the feast began. He looked worse than 'Bee had ever seen his normally vain friend; grime and dirt covered him, it was as if he'd been sleeping on the ground for the past several days. Arcee forced him to wash up and put on his ceremonial clothes.

Bumblebee wanted to smack some sense into his friend, Knockout had it all; a good home, a great life, family and friends who cared about him, and right now he was treating it like scrap. That was a thing people would kill for on Northside. To be honest, 'Bee was jealous of it; Knockout basically had his life figured out. He just needed to man up and accept his vocation, 'Bee would do anything to have everything in his life figured out.

Knockout, 'Bee, and Luna sat down next to each other in the back as the ceremony began. As usual it began with the elders telling stories or making speeches. As they spoke 'Bee looked around, he shrunk back slightly as he spotted Prime, what surprised him was the fact Corporal Magnus along with Misty Brooks were sitting with him.

Once the stories were over, they began to declare vocations; there was an iron smith, a weaver, and a jewelry maker. Two Striker warriors walked up, Stormfly trailing behind them. "We have received a request to join our ranks by Stormfly Winters; and we have accepted," the man said. "She shall be recognized as a full-fledged Striker by the winter solstice." They handed her a bow, arrows, and a knife with the Striker emblem engraved in it.

"Next, is Knockout Pax son of Arcee Pax, Matriarch of North Woods," Stella said standing up as Arcee stood next to her. Knockout walked up…alone?

"Where's his sponsor?" Luna whispered.

"That's what I want to know," he answered.

"I'll tell you a story of a girl born in Nightshade," Stella began. Typical Clan, telling a story that had no relevance until the end. The siblings noticed glances amongst the elders, apparently they knew this story. "She was well known for her beauty and her strong connection to magic. Men came from all over Cybertron to try to win her hand. And everyone was anxious for her sixteenth birthday feast, when she would choose a vocation. She was good at everything and had no shortage of sponsors."

"What's going on?" Luna asked grabbing her brother's sleeve as her stomach dropped.

"I don't know," he said as he got the same feeling, pulling the young girl closer.

"Not long before the ceremony, she went up into the mountains and encountered a handsome, young man…a man that should not have been there. He wore a ring with an elaborate design, studded with emeralds. He asked her if she would like to try it on." As she paused a chorus of "No's!" and "Don't do it's!" rang out. What caught 'Bee's attention, however, was the pain on Arcee's, Knockout's, and Prime's faces. "She put on the ring and her world fell into darkness; when she awoke, she found it was night. She was cold and alone, the young man and ring gone. She went back to camp, and discovered shortly after she was with child. Because of her strength with Clan magic, she was apprenticed to her mother, Stella Pax, and became matriarch of North Woods. Arcee gave birth to a boy, Knockout, whom stands before you. He has inherited much from his mother, but he has inherited gifts from his father as well. Knockout has chosen a vocation no Clan member can sponsor."

"He's a demonblood!" someone from the group of Strikers growled.

People began to whisper and mutter amongst themselves when they were silenced. "Enough," Optimus said standing up. "We have arranged for his training at the Academy and he will learn to harness his abilities, and if needed, he will serve as the Clan ambassador in Kaon."

"Why are you training up another wizard?!" the same Striker growled. "It's no gift he's inherited, but a curse! He can't stay in the mountains! You know the rules!"

"Radar, shut up," Prima growled darkly, and the man immediately shut up. "You all know my nephew; do you think he would ever choose demonbloods over us?" Everyone around shook their heads. "That's what I thought, Knockout can and will stay in the mountains if he needs to, he is and always will be Clan. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" they answered quickly.

"Knockout, Primus has given you this gift for a reason. It may not be clear why yet, but I believe it will come with time," Optimus said carefully putting an intricate falcon shaped amulet over his head. "Just remember that you are always welcomed in the Clans."

Knockout nodded. "Don't worry, I have no desire to have anything to do with my father," he said coldly walking away. As the celebration began, 'Bee was too shocked that he missed his best friend's dilemma to acknowledge that they forgot to call his name.

The day after the ceremony 'Bee discovered that Knockout had once again taken off into the woods. Grabbing both Nightmare and Finish he rode out checking their old haunts as he looked for his friend. He found him sitting by the creek just staring out over the landscape.

"Perhaps we could try the priests, I bet they know something," 'Bee suggested idly tearing a blade of grass.

"We tried that already," the red-head stated. "Remember that night you were beaten badly?"

"Oh…"

"Besides, aren't you a wanted man?"

"Oh yea…forgot about that," 'Bee said falling onto his back. "Maybe there's a new healer with a new idea?"

"Mom's the best and you know it…or do I need to remind you of all those injuries of yours she's treated?" he said with a teasing smirk.

"We could go to Iacon's Wizard Council and try to find your father," he suggested.

"The only reason I'd try to find my father would be to kill him," Knockout said venomously.

That comment made the raven-gold haired teen shut up for a few minutes. "I could go to the academy with you," he suggested finding his voice. "Enroll in the Warrior school."

Knockout snorted. "You? In the army? You wouldn't last a week."

"Thanks for the confidence booster," he said. "But think about it, armies are eager to enlist graduates from it, I could find one I liked."

"And how would you pay for that? It costs a lot of money," Knockout stated. "I have the clans sponsoring me, you…aren't in the same situation. Look 'Bee, you're no soldier, trust me."

'Bee dismounted Nightmare, having left Finish with Knockout in the hopes he'd come back soon. Letting the ruby-eyed, demon horse trot of to Primus knows where, he told Arcee where her son was. "Leave him be, the mountains soothe him," she said calmly.

"How long?" he asked. Arcee looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "How long have you known he was a wizard?"

"I've always known it was a possibility, but unless it's a Kaonian wizard, their powers don't manifest until their older. I hoped he wouldn't get them, but three years ago I saw the first signs, a year later ha came to also having noticed them."

"Why do Kaonian wizards manifest differently?" he asked.

"Well, wizardry originated in Kaon," Optimus explained as he walked in, "in fact its first king was also Cybertron's first wizard, rumor has it that he sold his soul to Unicron for the power to conquer and rule nations. That line was extremely more powerful than any of the other lines that started popping up shortly after, and thus those who are born in the land that Wizard King created are said to have inherited the power he gave his most trusted friends, soldiers, advisors, and servants." He stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Wizardry isn't a curse, it's a gift. Though if I interacted sooner, I might've prevented its development. By using certain…restraints one can hold the magic at bay."

There seemed to be an underlying message to his words, but 'Bee wasn't sure what. Brushing the thought aside he decided to share his idea with Arcee. "Hey, I've been thinking," he bagen, and both adults looked at him, "since I've had more time to choose a vocation, I could go to the Academy with Knockout, not as a demonblood of course, but as a soldier. This way we can still see each other, and we can travel safer."

"You're no mere soldier Bumblebee," Prime said.

"Look, I'm going to be turning seventeen soon, despite the fact I haven't been fully realized, I'm an adult."

"Then why come to us?" Arcee asked.

'Bee rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking for money if that's what you're concerned about," he said. "I can get it if you just remove these." He motioned to the cuffs on his arms.

"No," both adults said simultaneously.

"I have to do something with my life! I can't hide out in the mountains forever! Everyone I know either has a job, apprenticeship, or something else! Besides Mom and Lu, there is nothing left for me here!" he snapped.

"Listen Bumblebee," Optimus said. "You are no soldier, and no amount of money will make you one." With that the two adults made their way towards the lodge.

"When are you going to tell him?!" Arcee hissed harshly into her brother's ear. "Because if you don't do it soon I will!"

"I'll tell him when the time is right," Optimus said as they went inside.

 **A/N: alright, so I'm going to try to get back to work on my other stories ASAP. I make no promises on when I'll update and start new stories; my own or requests. Please review!**


	21. Conflict in the Forest

Chapter 20

 **A/N: I appreciate all the reviews; I cannot answer or respond to some guesses without revealing too much of the plot. So once again I own nothing, now on with the story!**

Things had changed drastically for Knockout after Prime left. Among everyone he was still treated the same, but when he was gone whispers were spoken behind his back. He knew it though, he just acted like he didn't.

And the Strikers were as irksome as ever, especially to Bumblebee. They always went silent and held their weapons whenever Knockout passed them. What angered him even more was the fact that Stormfly continued to hang around them, even after what they've done to her friend.

Needless to say 'Bee was beyond disappointed with her, she didn't say a word to defend him when Radar was accusing him…but neither did he. But at least he was trying to make up for it. Fearing the Strikers would go after his best friend, 'Bee appointed himself as Knockout's personal guard; keeping an eye on the Strikers from a distance when Knockout needed time to himself, and being there to make sure he wasn't alone when his friend was in a good mood.

One day 'Bee was riding over to where Knockout and he were going to go hunting, when Stormfly rode out on her new Striker horse stopping in his path. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" she snapped glaring up at him. Her horse may've been fancier than any normal Clan horse, but Nightmare wasn't a typical Clan mountain horse, he was a massive war horse, a breed bred in Kaon for it's speed, endurance, size, power, and beauty.

"Going hunting, what are you doing?" he said calmly rubbing Nightmare's obsidian flank.

"You don't think the Strikers haven't noticed you watching them?!" she hissed.

"You don't think I haven't noticed how it seems like they could attack Knockout at any given moment?!" he retorted harshly.

She sighed. "I've tried to talk to Knockout, but he won't speak to me," she said.

'Bee snorted. "Can you blame him?" he asked. "I can't believe you want to be in a group that's so cruel to him, even though he's done nothing to any of you."

"'Bee, the Strikers exist to fight wizards…it's not personal," she said. "It's disgraceful to have a wizard in the mountains."

"Disgraceful? Storm this is _Knockout_ , he was born in the clans, he belongs here!" 'Bee reasoned as Nightmare began to shift, sensing his rider's irritation.

"When the Wizards invaded they were ruthless, they killed anyone who got in their way, they forced our queen into marriage, and evicted the priests from their temples. Our only refuge was the mountains. If not for that, our people would have been destroyed."

"That was a long time ago," he replied coldly.

"These are dangerous times," she pressed. "We have a weak queen. The power of the demonbloods in Iacon continues to grow. Those of us in the Clans feel less welcome in the city than ever before and we weild less and less influence in Court."

"Prime is the Queen's consort," 'Bee said tightening his grip on his reigns as Nightmare started to get antsy. "Sounds influential to me."

"Appearances can be deceiving," she said. "Radar said it's vital to maintain the traditional borders."

"As if I give a damn about what Radar says!" 'Bee hissed. "So when will you be leaving with them? Hopefully soon."

Stormfly's horse backed up a few steps as it sensed the anger of the other, much larger stallion and its rider. "We leave in a few days…Do you think it's a good idea? Training Knockout as a wizard?"

"What choice does he have?"

"He could learn a trade in the city," she said. "Maybe the magic would just go away?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "He wouldn't last five minutes in the city," he said flatly. "And I don't know a lot about magic, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't just 'go away.'" He moved Nightmare to stand next to the grey mare. "And besides, if it were that easy don't you think Arcee wouldn't need to send him away if it was like that?"

"No…but the Strikers don't want him to go," she said.

Bumblebee started to feel a cold fury build up inside of him. "You and your Primus damned Strikers don't want him here or at the academy! You just want him to disappear!" he snarled. "Is that it?!"

"No! of course not! I love Knockout like my own brother! It's just Radar's worried he'll come back on the wrong side," she said.

"Look, if there's one thing I learned in my time as the Scout Runners' gang lord, is that treating them like the enemy, will make them your enemy," he stated coldly. "Do what you want, but whatever side Knockout's on, that's my side as well."

"All I've ever wanted was to be a Striker…and it seems no matter what I do, I'm betraying someone," she whispered. "I didn't speak up for him at all during the ceremony."

"Neither did I," 'Bee said. "Just remember who your friends are…and who knows, perhaps you may teach the Strikers a thing or two about loyalty. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late to go hunting with Knockout." Turning Nightmare away, he gave the stallion a sharp kick to his side. Rearing up, the raven stallion galloped down the familiar trail, leaving Stormfly sitting there alone on her new horse.

 **A/N: I know, sucky chapter. I'll admit, not my best work. But don't fear, the chapters shall start to get back to their regular length…I hope. Please review and until next chapter!**


	22. Secret Ceremonies

Chapter 21

 **A/N: alright, this chapter should be longer. Once again, I own nothing but my plot changes and OCs.**

Moonrose was confined to her room after returning from North Woods. She didn't want to leave her favorite cousin, Knockout, all alone when he was going through such a tough time. She found him crying after the ceremony, and she sat with him for hours as he wept. To be honest her father had to drag her away. Of course she fought with tooth and nail, but once Arcee told her Knockout's best friend was there. She'd never met this infamous friend he told her so much about when she visited, but she relaxed. If anyone could help her cousin it was him.

Soundwave sent her a bouquet of roses, each a different color, every day. Not in the mood to deal with him, she tossed them aside with all the other invitations and proposals she'd been receiving. Hailstorm was sleeping in her room, and a guard was stationed outside her door. All this was no doubt measures taken by her mother to prevent another wizard tryst. Unfortunately this also prevented her from seeing Smokescreen.

When she wasn't trying to figure out how to sneak out to meet Smokescreen, she was thinking of Cuffs. She remembered how he'd been so calm when facing the other Scouts, and taken charge of the situation without a second thought. Moonrose honestly wished she could be like that, calm, brave, and a natural leader. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to make him and his little sister disappear, knowing Cuffs he wouldn't have gone down without a fight, and there was no way he'd allow harm to some to the young girl she met.

Her only visitors were her maids, and Icefire coming to tell her all about the parties she'd been attending. "There was no way I was going to allow myself to be dragged into a match with that creep! I'm personally hoping for a match with Prince Bluestreak of Praxis," she said.

"Some people say the Vosian civil war may spread there," Moonrose said. "And with their close military alliance with Kaon, there's no doubt that Kaon will go to war with them, their army is big enough to conquer Cybertron if they wanted. And if Praxis requests it, Kaon will annex them, then the royal family will be voided and they'll become lesser nobles."

"Well I don't care!"

"I take it by your attitude he's proposed?" she teased her younger sister.

"Of course not!" Icefire snapped turning bright red.

"Your highness," Hailstorm said entering with a curtsy. "Lord Optimus Prime is here to see you."

Moonrose nodded. Perhaps she could finally find out what's going on. Icefire stood up, as she passed her father she hugged him, then left the room. "So what's going on? Are the Morgensterns in trouble?"

"Not exactly," Prime growled.

"What do you mean?" she asked before noticing he was wearing his formal red and blue Prime armor. "You're leaving again aren't you?"

"Yes, the Kaonian Court has finally agreed on a copy of the treaty I sent," he said. "Ultra Magnus and I are leaving for Kaon tonight to sign it."

"Really?! That's great!" she exclaimed, Kaon had been turning down possible treaties for the past hundred years, and now they've finally accepted. This was quite possibly the biggest thing to happen since a Prime was born to the Clans.

"And don't worry, I'll be back in time to make it to your sixteenth birthday feast," he said hugging her.

"Why is it I'm locked in my room?" she asked. "Doesn't Mom know what happened with the amulet wasn't my fault?"

"I would think so," Optimus said. "Perhaps she just doesn't want you to be around any demonbloods for the time being. In fact, Skyfall seems angry at me for raising the issue."

"Why?"

"Well, when we confronted Lord Megatron he said they were copies from the Darkell armory. He showed us, and they were in fact very well-crafted replicas. He said they were a symbol of the long connection between Iacon's Queens and her wizards," he explained crossing his arms.

"Are you saying you were mistaken?!"

"No, I was not mistaken," he growled. "The pieces there that night were the real thing."

"Then why would she ask Lord Megatron over me?!" Moonrose said.

"He said that it was an excuse that you and Soundwave got carried away, and were searching for an excuse," he responded. A slight smile crossed the man's face. "If it makes you feel any better Skyfall has forbidden Soundwave to see you, and is also confined to his room at his palace."

She smiled. "Yes, that makes me feel much better! So, how is the ministry running?" she inquired.

"Quite well, Alpha Trion has been able to work miracles with the money you've been providing," he smiled ruffling her hair.

"Hey, do you think there's a way that you could tell Mom not to set me up with someone? She seems awfully set on having me settled down," Moonrose asked.

"In case you forgot your mother is not very happy with me at the present moment," Prime sighed.

"There's just so much I want to do with my life! Go out and see the world before I even think about marriage!" she exclaimed not even noticing Optimus' remark.

"You are too much like myself," he sighed sitting next to her. "When I was your age Mom sent me to Alpha Trion hoping he could keep me occupied, because Arcee and I had a habit of getting ourselves into trouble."

"I bet," she laughed nudging him. "When I marry it'll be after I'm Queen, not before!"

Optimus gave his eldest daughter a one-armed hug. "Next time I'll see you you'll be the Crown Princess, breaking hearts, and crushing dreams and ambitions no doubt," he chuckled.

"And be pursued by every eligible bachelor from twelve to ninety," she said.

"I make no promises that I won't drive every single one away," Prime stated.

"I'd expect nothing less," Moonrose said with a grin.

Optimus leaned in and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Save one dance for me Rosie," he whispered.

"I promise Daddy," she said hugging him as he got ready to leave.

-.-

Despite the fact that Cuffs had suddenly seemed to vanish off the face of Cybertron, Smokescreen had no trouble working up a network of trustworthy informants…whom were all recommended by Cuffs a while back during one of their meetings. Smokescreen had to admit, the guy certainly knew people…a lot of people.

His father had tried to reassign him, but Smokescreen refused; someone needed to keep Biohazard in check since they failed to boot him from the guard. Turns out the Sargent knew people in high places. Despite that, he loved his job.

However, Smokescreen was very unhappy at the present moment. Who would be if they were woken up at two in the morning? "Sit," Ultra Magnus stated as Smokescreen walked into the man's office. Smokescreen noticed worry lines on his father's face, and dark rings under his eyes.

"Dad? What is it?" he asked with concern.

"I need you to do something," he said. "I know you enjoy your position on the streets, but I need you and your men to be on Princess Moonrose's personal guard."

"What? But what about what you said earlier?" Smokescreen asked confused.

"Forget it," Magnus said flatly. "Lord Prime and I are being sent to Kaon to sign the treaty between our nations. He has already ridden ahead; after this I will leave to catch up."

"What does this have to do with the Crown Princess?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," the man said running his hand through his pale blonde hair. "My connection to the Queen is…muddied. Normally I can predict what she'll do, guess what's on her mind, but lately…something's changed. It's almost if she doesn't want me or Prime around, and the treaty just gave her a convenient excuse to send us away." By now Magnus had a hand on his forehead as if he was developing a headache. "I fear she's not in the right state of mind. For all I know she has valid reasons for her actions, but they're ones I do not understand as of yet. So until then, I must do what I can to protect the line."

"Should I get my men ready?"

"Not yet," he said raising a hand to stop Smokescreen from leaving. "There is one more thing." Smokescreen sat back down. He smothered a yawn, despite the fact he was exhausted Magnus sounded urgent. "In the Clans they have the vocation ceremony, amongst the nobility they have sixteenth birthday feasts, we Magnus' have our own rite of passage."

"What do you mean?"

"Son, our family has a special bond to the Queens of Iacon which goes back all the way to Dawnfire. Normally it goes to the eldest of the new generation, but if they refuse it goes to the next," he explained.

"What?"

"Smokescreen, there is a reason the Captain of the guard has always been a Magnus," he said calmly. "When Dawnfire was taken by the Fallen it was a Magnus who died defending her. Then it was that Magnus' son who rescued her. Once she rose to her throne, Dawnfire proclaimed that the Captain of the guard would be bound to the Queens, blood-to-blood."

"So, wait a minute…you're saying you're _magically_ bound to Queen Skyfall?" Smokescreen gaped. There was no way; his father was the least magical person he knew.

"Yes, when the old Captain dies the new one is bound to the next queen, through a temple ceremony," Magnus explained. "After that your destiny is bound to hers and the line. You're rendered physically unable to act contrary to the good of the line."

"Oh…so you have powers then?" Smokescreen asked.

"It's subtle thing, but yes."

"Does the Queen know?" he inquired.

"No, the only one who knew was Dawnfire, because she's the one who initiated it," Magnus said. "You see, I fear something is wrong with the Queen, and as a precaution I've chosen you to be my successor. If you refuse it'll go to one of your siblings or cousins."

"Is it permanent?"

"Yes. You'll still be able to marry and have children of course," he said. "And depending on how things are we shall see if you will return to the Academy this upcoming year."

Smokescreen was silent. He remembered the way Moonrose kissed him a few times, the way she looked…and the way he felt. "Dad…I-I think I have feelings for Moonrose…" he said hesitantly. "I-I could harm the line if I did…"

He looked up at his father to see understanding. "Smokescreen, we love the Queens. But once declared we cannot harm the line…it's greatest strength and burden."

"You…you were in love with Skyfall weren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but she was in love with Prime," Magnus sighed. "And I met your mother."

Smokescreen debated it over in his head. "I'll do it," he said after a bit.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," Smokescreen said firmly.

"Then fallow me," Magnus said. The pair silently made their way to the temple where Alpha Trion was waiting for them.

"Am I correct to assume he's agreed?" the man asked.

"Yes."

Alpha Trion led them inside and handed Smokescreen a set of robes. "Get out of those clothes, and put these on," the priest stated.

Doing as he said, Smokescreen got changed and walked into the temple. Alphe Trion and Ultra Magnus were standing on either side of a marble alter. Sitting on the stone was a silver challis, a knife, a silver bottle, a small stone basin, and a stone jar. Despite the questions running through his head, Smokescreen kept his mouth shut.

"Don't worry Smokescreen, your part is actually quite simple," Alpha Trion said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We take a bit of blood from your hand and mix it with the blood of Dawnfire. You drink the result, binding yourself to the line. Then we pour the rest into the ground, binding you to the land and Primus as well. It's a sacrifice of sorts."

"Will she notice?" he inquired.

"She should sleep through it, but if she does awaken she won't know what to make of it," Magnus explained.

Alpha Trion grabbed the bottle and opened it. "This is the blood of Princess Moonrose Grace Prime," he said. Then speaking something in the language of the Primes he poured the red liquid into the basin. "Your arm." Smokescreen held out his arm, wincing as the blade sliced through his skin. Alpha Trion continued to speak in the ancient language as his blood flowed into the basin, mingling with Moonrose's. The priest grabbed the goblet and dipped it into the mixture. "Smokescreen Magnus, of the Magnus line, guardians of Dawnfire's line; we ask one thing of you: to be bound to the line of queens, specifically Crown Princess Moonrose Grace Prime. Do you swear that her blood is your blood, and to protect you until your death?"

"I swear."

"The drink to signify," he said handing him the challis.

Smokescreen took the cup and prepared himself for the salty taste of blood; he had to refrain from chocking in shock as he discovered it was extremely sweet. Drink all of the glass' contents he handed it back. Its effect was immediate as he was overwhelmed with sensations. He forced himself to his knees to keep himself from collapsing.

"Shut it out, you'll get used to it with time," Magnus stated.

Smokescreen placed a hand on his head as he took deep breaths, after a moment he was able to narrow his senses to where they were focused on Moonrose.

"Come," Alpha Trion said walking outside. Ultra Magnus helped his son to his feet and they fallowed him into the courtyard. "Smokescreen Magnus, we bind you to the bones of the queens buried in this land, binding you to the realm as well as the line." The blood mixture was poured into the ground, and Magnus slid a ring matching his own wolf one onto his finger. "It is done."

 **A/N: wow, that took a while, my fingers hurt. Too bad for that though, I have to keep writing. See ya!**


	23. Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

Chapter 22

 **A/N: I'm back. So sorry that I haven't been working on my other stories, but I've really been wanting to continue this series…and I'm still trying to figure out parts of my other stories. So, shutting up now and onto the story. Once again I own nothing…sadly.**

"Bumblebee, bring me the blue bowl," Arcee said as she and Luna were working on something. He handed them the bowl and Luna put in a yellow substance that Arcee started grinding down into power.

"So Arcee, what do you think about me becoming a trader?" 'Bee suggested. "I could go visit Knockout and Stormfly on my travels."

"Give me the turtle weed," Arcee commanded. Luna grabbed it before he could, and the pair continued working.

"Maybe you could introduce me with some?" he asked.

"It won't work," Arcee said flatly.

Stormfly wasn't any helpful either. "I wish you could come too, but we're supposed to be travelling for the rest of the summer," she told him.

With that option closed, 'Bee began to try to find a way to remove his cuffs. Knowing it was valuable he'd gone to several of the Clan metalsmiths…obviously going behind Arcee's back to do so. They'd tried their saws, cutters, and knives; and when he told them he didn't care if they were damaged they tried their irons, burning his hands as the metal was heated to white hot. No matter what they did, they didn't even scratch the metal. The metal fascinated them to no end, but they had no clue on how to remove them, or how to work with the metal if they did.

That left the amulet. It was a rare piece, and there was no doubt that it would bring in a lot of money. His only reason not to get rid of the thing was Windblaze's warning. The odds of it landing back in their hands were fairly slim. And from his years as a theif he'd gotten to know a lot of dealers who'd have no problem selling illeagal magical pieces. Besides, the thing had only caused him trouble since he'd taken it, no point in keeping the cursed thing any longer.

Deciding to go forwards with the plan, he began to pack his saddlebag. "Where are you going?" Luna asked as she walked up seeing her brother load up Nightmare's saddle.

"I just have some business I need to take care of back in the city," he said putting a hand on her head. "It should last a few days at most."

"Ok, be safe, and say hi to Mom!" she said cheerily hugging him.

"I will," he said returning the hug before swinging up onto the massive black stallion. With a whistle he turned the horse and started down towards the city. He was able to push Nightmare to faster paces due to the little traffic on the trail. Even on horseback it took him till dusk to get to the city. Turns out having a horse was an excellent way to hide in plain sight, the guard didn't even glance at him. He couldn't help but smile slightly as the streets seemed more lively than last time he was here, just like they were supposed to be. Music poured from the windows of every tavern, girls flirted with the guard, and there was a general feeling of optimism in the air.

However, summer did have its dark side. As he got closer to home, orange flags started appearing hanging from windows or doors; the sign of sickness in the household. Some said it was caused by bad air, Arcee said it was caused by the contaminated water within the city. Since the illness only seemed confined to the city, he believed her version. As he rode up to the stable yard, 'Bee felt his blood run cold at the sight of the flag hanging from the window. Practically flinging himself off his horse, 'Bee bolted up the stairs and into his home. On a pallet near the fire, Eclipse was laying down, sweat glistening on her forehead.

"Mom?" he asked kneeling next to her. Placing a hand on her forehead he winced, she felt warm…too warm.

"Bumblebee?" Eclipse asked opening her eyes.

"I'm here," he said looking around for water. "How long have you been sick?"

"This is the tenth day, I felt it go away this morning, but it seems to be back full-force now," the woman said hoarsely.

'Bee cursed; she would've started to recover by now if she was going to. Grabbing his bag, he started sifting through the herbs he kept for emergencies. "Have you been eating and drinking?"

"A bit, but my stomach can't seem to hold anything down," she answered.

"Have you taken any of the willow bark I've left?"

"I was, but I ran out a few days ago."

Bumblebee sighed as he pulled out a bag of the very bark he just asked about. "Here, I have more," he said handing her the bag. Seeing a bucket near her, he went over and looked at it. The water was mucky, and not the best overall. "Where've you been getting this water? It's filthy."

"At the well at the end of the street, same as always," she replied.

Opening the window, he dumped it out. "I'll be right back with fresh water from another well," he said jogging out. Attaching the bucket, as well as a few others he snagged on his way out, he tied them to his saddle riding to the next well and getting the cleaner water. On his way back he traded some herbs for some soup. He went back and mixed the bark into the soup as he'd been taught, and gave her more water. By the time he'd finished it was nearly dawn.

Leaving his sleeping mother, he went to the spot where he hid the amulet. Removing the brick covering his secret hiding place, he uncovered the piece, which glowed red as if to reveal the location of the one who stole it. Hastily he rewrapped it, praying no one had noticed. Putting it in his carry bag, he remounted Nightmare and rode over to the market.

Bumblebee's first stop was Bonecrusher Graves, a dealer he'd worked a lot with in the past. The man had connections to rich clients who'd pay anything for a rare piece, and on top of that his shop was in a permanent location. Meaning 'Bee could find the man if he'd cheated him.

"Not open yet, come back later," the man said as 'Bee walked in.

"Alright then, your loss," he said with a shrug. As he turned he repressed a smirk as Bonecrusher looked up as is he'd been slapped.

"Primus Cuffs! Why didn't you announce yourself?! Come with me to the back," he said eagerly having gotten some very valuable pieces from 'Bee in the past. He sat in a large desk which 'Bee knew housed two knives and one sword. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Cuffs?"

"I have a piece you might be interested in," 'Bee said.

Bonecrusher's eyes narrowed. "Thought you were out of the game boy?"

"I owe a favor to an old friend," he lied effortlessly. "It's gonna be pricy, so if you don't have the cash just say so."

"Don't worry about that lad," the man replied. "However, you should know that the market hasn't been good on magical pieces recently." Bumblebee reached into the bag, pulling out the piece he unwrapped it. As the red glow filled the room, Bonecrusher's eyes went wide and he turned a sickly pale color. "W-Where did you get this?"

The man reached out for it, and 'Bee pulled his hand back. "I wouldn't do that. It's already exploded on the last few people who've tried to take it from me," he stated flatly.

"Shame it's so unstable, that'll make it hard to sell…ten gold credit. Take it or leave it," he said after a moment. Bumblebee frowned, he knew he was being lowballed. Grabbing the edges of the cloth he started to rewrap it. "Twenty-five."

"Thanks for your time," 'Bee said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Bonecrusher said. 'Bee turned and waited, hiding a smirk. There was sweat on the man's forehead, and he licked lips. 'Bee could see he wanted the piece and he wanted it bad. "I could turn you in, to the Guard."

"You know, this place could burn down; maybe with you inside," 'Bee warned. "That'd be a shame wouldn't it?"

The man went pale, and took a step back, clearing his throat. "I-I thought you were out of the business," he said fearfully. Everyone in the city knew when Cuffs got pissed off at someone, they were normally found dead the next morning.

"Can you ever really leave the business?" he asked coldly.

The man nodded in agreement. "Boy, I'll never know where you got such head for commerce. That's rare in someone as young as you, and in someone of your…stature."

"Are you insulting me?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"No! It's a compliment!" Bonecrusher said. "So…what do you want for it?"

"A minimum of a hundred gold credits," 'Bee stated as he picked up a silver challis looking it over.

"I don't have the money to buy it from you outright," he confessed. "But I can see if any of my clients are willing to make an offer. Just leave it with me, and we'll see what the response is."

"Can't do that, I still have a few other vendors to show it to, highest bidder gets the piece," he smirked. "So you better work fast."

"Where can I reach you?"

"You can't," 'Bee said walking away. "I'll be back in two days."

-.-

Moonrose woke up feeling unrefreshed, she had some strange dreams last night. One involved Smokescreen, and another involved Cuffs…well it looked like Cuffs anyways, but there was something different and…evil about the one in her dream.

It was her sixteenth birthday, the day she was declared as an adult and as heir to the throne. Tonight the official dance of suitors would begin. Turning onto her side she stared at the blue dress hanging from the silhouette across the room. "Why Moonrose," Hailstorm said walking in with a tray of food. "I'd expected you to sleep in to stay up later tonight."

"I couldn't sleep anymore," she said getting up. "Any word from Dad?"

"None yet, but if he's not here yet he's on his way," she said reassuringly. "Knowing Prime he wouldn't even let the Chaos Bringer stop him."

"I know, can you send word to his Temple Guard to let me know the minute he arrives," Moonrose requested a feeling of unease growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, Your Highness," Hail said. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And don't look so worried, he'll be fine; it's just nervous jitters."

The rest of the day after that was a blur; servants were coming in and out doing her hair, nails, make-up, and a number of other things. But throughout it, no word came from Optimus' personal guard. By six she was being laced up in her gown. It fell to her feet like little silken ripples, it was a deep turquoise, studded with gems on the tight-fitted, sweetheart bodice, a slit went up to her thigh on one side. Determined to wear her ring, Moonrose slid it onto every finger till she found one it fit. Her mother made her wear a choker-like necklace studded with topaz gems, as well as a matching bracelet and anklet.

Queen Skyfall swooped in to examine her daughter. Moonrose felt pale in comparison to the gown her mother wore, the crimson fabric, and matching ruby necklace and crown enhancing her beauty. "Oh Sweetheart," she said with a wide smile. "You look lovely." It would've meant more if she didn't sound so surprised. "I always knew this day would come. Please know that I only want what's best for you. You understand right?"

When she said this Moonrose nodded as she felt her unease return. "Have you heard from Dad?" she asked. "He's going to escort me to the temple, but I haven't seen or heard from him."

Skyfall frowned. "That's not like Optimus," she said. "Perhaps the final negotiations are taking longer than expected, he is ending a war that's lasted for a thousand years after all."

"I know," she sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," she said before leaving.

As the time to go to the temple approached, still no word had come from Optimus. Going to her door she peeked out and the guard outside snapped to attention at once. "Do you need something Your Highness?" he asked.

"No, just checking," she said. "At ease." Closing the door, she sighed. Going to her balcony she stared at the ominous clouds looming over the Mountains of the Primes; the place where her ancestors' and the other Primes' tombs laid.

Hailstorm seemed to be just uneasy as she was. She was constantly fussing with her hair or dress. "Did you hear Prince Starscream of Vos has come? During the middle of a civil war too," she said. "He probably intends to go home with a marriage contract in hand. Now, Prince Bluestreak of Praxis, I'd pay attention to him. He has such good manners and is very handsome. He's also the heir to the Praxian throne."

A knock sounded at the door, and Moonrose bolted over. Opening it she saw not her father as she was expecting, but Iacon's High Wizard Lord Megatron Morgenstern. He was clad in silver and violet, setting off his raven hair and ruby-red eyes.

"Lord Megatron…I was expecting…not you."

"My Princess," he said with a slight bow. "You truly are a vision, almost makes me with I was a younger man." His eyes traveled up and down her form, sending chills up her spine. "Unfortunately it seems Prime has yet to return from Kaon. The Queen has instructed me to escort you down to the temple."

"Perhaps Dad will be here in a few moments," she said.

"Princess, everyone is assembled," Megatron reasoned. "And it's the Queen's orders."

Moonrose backed up into Hail, feeling dizzy. Something was very, very wrong; every one of her instincts was screaming to get away from him. And shadows of wolves flicked across her walls in warning. Her guard seemed to notice, because in an instant he was standing between her and Megatron; his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Is something wrong Your Highness?" he asked.

"It seems she doesn't feel well, if you give her a moment," Hailstorm said calmly.

Anger flashed in Megatron's ruby eyes. "Step aside, the Queen has ordered her presence," he said darkly.

"It's fine," Moonrose said standing tall. She nodded to the guard. "At ease, I'll go. But I don't need _you_ to escort me."

Ignoring the arm he held out for her, she walked straight past him. Despite the fact she was in stilettos she managed to keep ahead of the High Wizard. If her father was not there to escort her, then she'd escort herself. As they went to the palace temple down the path laid out for her, she couldn't help but wonder if her father was caught in the upcoming storm. She prayed to Primus that he'd come home safely. A ripple of surprise ran through the crowd as they saw she was unescorted. Everyone knew of the treaty, and couldn't help but wonder if it'd suddenly gone south. Ahead of her Queen Skyfall sat on a throne, wearing a heavier ceremonial crown. Alpha Trion stood to her left, no doubt presiding over the ceremony as Optimus would've done if he was here. Looking into her father's mentor's eyes she saw compassion and reassurance,

"Brothers and Sisters, I have presided over many ceremonies in my lifetime. It is always a privilege to launch a child into the world as an adult, but today we are assembled for a very special ceremony," Alpha Trion said, his formal robes gleaming in the candlelight. Today we name Moonrose Grace Prime, Crown Princess of Iacon. She has already proven herself compassionate beyond her years with the Moonrose Grace Prime Ministry at Northside, which serves hundreds a week. Families are fed, clothed, and educated. She is a fitting heir to Dawnfire's legacy."

Surprise rustled through the room, but the priest ignored it. He reaffirmed her faith in Primus, and checked her loyalty to her nation and line. He asked questions, which she answered. She knelt before her mother and the Queen set a crown on her head. "Rise Crown Princess Moonrose Grace Prime, heir to the Iaconian throne."

Outside the storm finally broke; and Moonrose couldn't help but wonder if Primus and her ancestors were giving their approval or sending a warning. Applause rolled through the room to match the storm.

 **A/N: well, looks like things are starting to go downhill fast for both our main characters. Hope to see more reviews, till next chapter!** **J**


	24. Dance of Suitors

Chapter 23

 **A/N: So things are definitely starting to change for our characters. Alright, if I keep talking I will give out spoilers. Can't do that now can I? So, going to repeat the thing I do before every chapter: I own nothing but my OCs and plot changes.**

The main ballroom had been transformed into a beautiful forest glade. Bare branched trees light with wizard light lined the grand room. The tables were set in a ring of these trees containing cages holding songbirds.

During dinner she sat at her mother's right hand, Moonrose was thankful that Alpha Trion took the seat on her other side. She did not want to be anywhere near Megatron at the present moment. She couldn't help but notice how her mother had gone against court protocol and seated the sourthern princes at the far end of the table; not that she was complaining. It allowed her family from the Clans to sit closer to her. Knockout sat next to Alpha Trion, like her he was quiet, but it was easier for her to have a conversation with him and her cousins. Moonrose noticed how her mother seemed stressed, her voice held a nervous edge, she kept glancing in Moonrose's direction, and her smiles were forced.

It seemed she wasn't the only one who noticed. Alpha Trion was tense next to her, and he kept glancing between Skyfall, Megatron, and the door. "Princess Moonrose has been a wonderful representative of the Iaconian throne to the people," he said.

"She has?" the Queen asked.

"Indeed, musicians sing praises, children leave flowers at the bottom of her picture in the temple, and a new temple hall has been opened in her name," the older man said. "Everyone praises you for raising such a compassionate daughter."

Smokescreen caught her eye several times, he seemed just as confused as she was about the fact neither of their fathers had turned up. He gave her a questioning look, and she just shrugged in response.

Dinner was cleared away, and the dance would begin. Moonrose hated the fact that her dance card was full, but it was tradition. Much to her disappointment they skipped the father/daughter dance. Then it just passed in a blur. As she got to Prince Starscream of Vos, she already didn't like the lanky brunette, he gave her the chills. He didn't even bother with flattery before cutting right into politics.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm part of a trine all fighting for the throne?" he asked.

"Depends, tell me do you have any older sisters?"

"No, even if I did, she wouldn't be consequential," he sneered. "The throne only passes to the male line."

"Ah, so if you were to marry a Queen you hope your daughters will have an inheritance as well?" she inquired.

"Ah…I had not thought of that…I was actually thinking along the lines of combining our Kingdoms' resources to defeat Kaon," he stammered.

"Hmm…well I don't believe I've answered your question; no I'm not concerned about it at all," she stated and he grinned. "However…" His smug grin started to fade. "I am concerned about the succession if we were to marry." Thankfully the song ended at the moment. "Hope you have a safe journey home, Prince Starscream." As she walked away she felt his eyes boring into her back, and she knew there was no way in the pit she'd marry the creep. When Soundwave's name came up she started to get worried, but had no reason to be. He was a complete gentleman throughout the dance. Smokescreen was another story all together, he accidentally squeezed her hand too tight, and stepped on her foot multiple times.

"Sorry," he said for the umpteenth time. "So what's going on? Where's Optimus?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," she replied. "Have you heard anything?"

He nodded. "A predacon arrived early yesterday morning with a letter saying that everything had gone smoothly and they were on their way back," he answered. "I bet they got held up by the storm."

"But they should've been back before it started," she reasoned. "I…I have a bad feeling about this. Call it intuition, but something's happened, is going to happen, or both."

Smokescreen went rigid. "How reliable is this intuition? And is there any way of knowing when and/or where?" he asked.

"Slow down, and no I don't know," she said. She felt different when she was near Smokescreen, it was as if a new channel of power had opened between them; it made her feel safe. She cleared her throat. "Hailstorm says it's just jitters, but I don't think it is. I'd feel better if our Dads were here."

"We can't help them, but we can help you," he said. "So if you were in danger, where would it most likely be? Perhaps on the way back to your room?"

She grabbed his hand tighter. "Can you stay with me tonight? Hail can chaperone," she requested.

"I'll get the Wolfpack, we've recently been assigned to your personal guard," he stated. "I'll be guarding the entrance to your secret passage, since you refuse to seal it off."

"Really?" she asked in shock. "Thought your dad wanted you away from me?"

"He changed his mind." Smokescreen was silent for a moment. "What if they don't come back? I have to leave for the Academy in a week."

"Already?! But it's only July? And you have all of August," she said.

"I know, but we're going the long way back, and I have a few patrols to do for Dad," he sighed. "But if he's not back, I can't leave you here alone."

"He'll come, they both will," she said firmly. At that moment the song ended, and Moonrose reluctantly moved to her next dance.

"Princess Moonrose," Prince Bluestreak said with a bow. "I believe I've reserved this dance?"

"Yes, Prince Bluestreak," she said with a curtsy. The pair began to dance as the next song began. Moonrose looked Bluestreak over; he was fairly tan, had dirty-blonde hair, not as tall as Soundwave, Smokescreen or Cuffs (those three stood over him by at least a few inches), and was dressed in a silver jacket with blue accents, blue pants, and black dress shoes.

"I'll be honest; it's not often I have to reserve a spot on someone else's dance card," he said. "Oh, how the fortunes of Praxis have fallen."

"I wouldn't say that," Moonrose said liking his sense of humor as he overdramatically spoke. "After all you are the only nation who has a close economic alliance with Iacon, and maintains a close military alliance with Kaon. In the midst of a war that's lasted a thousand years, I call that good fortune."

"Ok, I'll give ya that."

"Besides, I'm not used to being displayed like a new pony," she confessed.

He gave a full-bodied laugh. "Seems neither Prince nor Princess has the control over their lives as they'd like to imagine."

"I beg to differ," Moonrose said. "I like to say we have our own choice."

"Am I correct to assume that you're speaking of love?" he asked.

"Not only of love!" she said.

"So I have a chance then?" he inquired, turning his head to display his handsome profile.

"You're quite the poser," she giggled.

"I try."

"I'm not playing a role," she said. "I want people to know who I am, and if they don't like it that's their issue…So any prospects for a wife?"

The prince before her smiled wide. "They did say you were blunt," he said.

"Really? What else did they say?"

"That you're stubborn, willful, brilliant," he listed looking at her, "and the most beautiful princess in all of Cybertron."

It may've been flattery, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. "I wouldn't know, I've never been outside of Iacon. But I intend to travel and see the other nations. So tell me, how've you been affected by the wars?"

"We ignore them, both between Iacon and Kaon—which we won't have to worry about anymore now with the treaty—and Vos isn't relevant to us," he said. The music ended and he led her to one of the food tables. Prince Bluestreak was the last person on her card, the orchestra still played, and it would until she left. Looking around she was surprised to see how few people left there were in the room…it was late after all. The prince grabbed a glass and held it up to her. "To the most beautiful princess in all of Cybertron, and trust me, I've seen my fair share." So far Moonrose liked him, he was charming, handsome, and respectful. "You should visit sometime. Praxis lacks the physical beauty of Iacon or Kaon, but I think you'd enjoy the court. It can get…interesting. However, summer, not our best season."

"Your father invited me to your cottage," she said.

"Ugh," he said tossing his head back. "Before you ask I am not here on his behalf, and while yes the cottage is lovely in summer, fall is a much better time to go to Praxis. We call it the wooing season back, nights are cool and lovely, and the rains bring the flowers back. It's truly beautiful."

"So, what's your position on multiple wives?" Moonrose asked. "If a man can have multiple wives, can a woman have multiple husbands?"

Bluestreak sputtered on his drink. "I think any man who marries you would be a fool to have another wife," he replied. Moonrose laughed. Despite the fact he hadn't exactly given an answer. She noticed how he was looking at her, up to her eyes, down to her lips, then back again. "You know, this would be the time I'd suggest a walk in the guarded, however, it's raining predicons out there so…perhaps there's somewhere else we could go?" He leaned in closer and Moonrose shivered. It occurred to her that Prince Bluestreak could be the danger she'd been anticipating, but at least he seemed like an interesting danger.

Moonrose heard someone walk up behind her, and noticed how Bluestreak frowned. "Your Highness," the familiar voice of Soundwave said. "The Queen requests your attendance in her privy chamber, she's sent me to fetch you."

Moonrose eyed him distrustfully, why would her mother send _him_ after all that's transpired recently? She looked around for Smokescreen, but noticed he and his fellow Wolves were gone, no doubt getting into position.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but you're going to have to excuse Princess Moonrose. It is growing late," Soundwave said to Bluestreak.

"Of course," he replied calmly. Turning to the princess he bowed. "I'll be in Iacon a few more days before I must go to Kaon for an event taking place soon, as Praxis' Prince it is required I attend such an important event. I'm staying in the West Wing; I do hope to see you again before my departure." With that he turned and walked away.

Soundwave took Moonrose's arm and took her from the ballroom. Once in the hall she ripped her arm out of his grip. "I know the way!" she snarled. She whirled around and started forwards, leaving him to fallow. She was done being dragged around by the Morgensterns. "I thought Mom had gone to bed, just what does she want?"

Soundwave didn't answer, he was tense as he walked beside her. They walked from the public corridors to the private royal family ones. When they were walking outside of the library her father made, Soundwave grabbed her arm. "Moonrose…can we talk?" he asked. "Please, just hear me out, I swear it won't take long."

Sighing, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the library. "Talk."

"Rose, I've been trying to see you ever since the party," he said. "I wanted to tell you that I didn't know about the ring or necklace. I thought they were copies."

"Yea, from the Darkell Armory, just who the pit were they?! Because every time I hear that name mentioned the room temperature seems to drop like twenty degrees," she growled wanted the full details behind those pieces.

"You mean…you don't know?" he gasped.

"Should I?"

"Yes, they were the Kaonian Royal Family, the last known ruler of their line, however, is a name you should recognize; the Fallen," Soundwave said and Moonrose went pale. "The piece belonged to the armory when he ruled. And our family managed to acuire a piece or two."

"Why should I believe you?" she hissed.

"Because, as you'll soon see, I have no reason to lie to you," he said.

"What do you mean 'as you'll soon see'?" she asked.

He ignored her question. "And I like to think I'm capable of attracting a girl on my own."

"Depends on the girl," she muttered.

"And when you were receptive of my advances, I just assumed that you'd finally succumbed to my personal charm," he continued. "Imagine my shock and disappointment when Prime revealed that it was an amulet bewitching you."

"Why can't you settle for every other girl who throws themselves at your feet," she growled. "Why do you have to pursue something you can't have?!"

"Why aren't you asking who was responsible if it wasn't me?" he asked cocking his head in confusion.

"Cause I already know," she growled clenching her fists. "So tell me this: why does your father want you to seduce me? Is he trying to create a scandal to prevent my marrying of an Alliance Prince?"

"While that would be a side benefit, no," he said.

"I don't understand, why is he able to act contrary to the Queen's interests? He's magically bound to her for Primus' sakes!" she snarled.

"How do you know he is?" Soundwave asked looking at his fingernails.

"Come on! Bewitching the Crown Princess?! That's treason!" Moonrose barked grabbing the front of his shirt. And yanking him down to where he wasn't looking down at her. "Just what did he hope to accomplish?!"

"He expects that we'll be at war again before long. Once the Vosian civil war is over they'll need resources," he stated.

Moonrose put her hands on her hips. "And just what in the name of the Chaos Bringer does that have to do with me?"

"Never thought I'd see the daughter of the Prime curse by his greatest enemy, but no matter," Soundwave said running his fingers through his raven-violet locks. "We have to defeat them in war at all costs! That may mean discarding some of those ancient rules!"

"I happen to like some of those, for example the ones against _treason_!"

"You know in the Alliance they burn wizards, because it's considered heresy there! They view wizards as the spawn of Unicron," he snarled. "All because the first wizard was rumored to have made a deal with Unicron to get his powers!"

"The first wizard?" she asked slightly intrigued.

"A Darkell," he grumbled. "That's why they rose to power and established Kaon so quickly."

Moonrose's eyebrows rose in surprise, not only did that very line sire the Fallen, but it was also the one of the first wizard in Cybertron's history. She could see why the Alliance feared wizards because of that rumor about them, but she didn't think they were that cruel.

"That's why we need to have every weapon available to us! The Clans must see reason! We cannot lose to them!" he snapped. "We need uncontrolled access to magic."

"You had that and ruined it!"

"The Fallen ruined it!" he hissed.

Moonrose growled. Why did they have to discuss this now? She was tired, and just ready to crawl into bed. "Let's just see what Mom wants and go to bed!"

"Just know that none of this was my idea…just please keep that in mind," he said. Feeling something was off, she decided to return to her room. Soundwave must've noticed a change in her expression, because a moment later he was standing between her and the door. "We're expected, we should hurry," he said taking her arm. "Look, neither of us has a choice in this, hope that makes you feel better. With that he dragged her towards the Queen's privy chamber.

As he did Moonrose couldn't help but wonder who was pulling the strings; the Queen or Lord Megatron?


	25. Unholy Ceremony

Chapter 24

 **A/N: so things are starting to escalate pretty quickly. Once again I own nothing.**

Moonrose swept past the guards standing outside the Queen's chambers, opening the door all conversation stopped and several people turned to face them. Queen Skyfall smiled, her cheeks flush with excitement and wine. Lord Megatron was standing beside her, a dark smile on his face. Midnight stood in the corner of the room, a smirk planted firmly on her face, eyes gleaming in—what? Triumph? Satisfaction? Then there was Alpha Q, a fat lazy priest who spent more time cozying up to the aristocracy than performing his duties. Let's just say her father had almost banished him from the temple on several occasions.

"Here they are now," Skyfall said. She swept forwards and kissed both Moonrose and Soundwave.

Moonrose scanned the room, flowers were everywhere—two extravagant arrangements of lilies and roses stood on either side on an alter. Bowls of the flowers were sitting on the table amongst flickering candles. And off to the side was a serving table with wine, glasses and a cloth embroidered with roses and falcons. Why, it looked almost like a…

"Do you like it?" the Queen asked. "We had very little time to put it together, however, I think you'll appreciate the discretion. I know it may not be exactly what you pictured…"

"What is this?" Moonrose interrupted completely confused. The uneasy feeling was now returning full force.

"My Queen, perhaps you should explain," Lord Megatron said.

"Rose, you know how we've been talking—well, strategizing—about the best match for you now that you're eligible for marriage," she started.

Moonrose glowered. "Who's been talking? You and I? Or you and _them_?!" she snarled.

"We all have remember? We agreed that an Alliance match would not be best because of all the upheaval there," she said.

"I never agreed to that," she said.

The Queen looked at her daughter shocked by her outburst. "Well, there's no prospects in the Clans, you're related to all their royalty," she said after a moment.

"Well, Dad knows more people in the Clans than you' perhaps he knows a suitable match," she said. "When he gets here we can ask his opinion?"

"Your father's opintion might be…interesting, but not relevant," Skyfall said.

"Relevant?! He's my father! And the fragging _Prime_! His opinion is more than relevant!" she snapped.

"Moonrsoe Grace Prime! Watch your language!" Skyfall gasped becoming irritated.

"Frag off!"

"Look! We need to consider the importance of wizards in upcoming conflicts, and we must cement those interests closer together," she said.

"What the pit does that have to do with this conversation?!" she hissed. "And the High Wizard is magically bound to the Queen, therefore their interests already coincide."

"It has everything to do with it!" the Queen snarled. "We've chosen a suitable match for you that is suitable to the realm and the line; you will marry Lord Soundwave Thorns Morgenstern."

Moonrose tried to convince herself that this was a joke to test her knowledge of the Healing, but the scowl on her mother's face and the smirk on Megatron's said otherwise. She looked at Soundwave and saw the truth in his face. Then she remembered what he said: "Neither of us have a choice." She took a deep breath. "It's forbidden," she stated.

"By whom? I am the Queen of this realm."

"Forbidden by the Healing for the past thousand years, and by your husband, who I feel inclined to remind you is the _Prime_ , the leader of faith and culture. The man who keeps nations from killing each other," Moonrose reminded.

"My girl, think of the opportunity," Megatron said. "The union of the Queens and wizards will once again make us one of the two most powerful kingdoms in all of Cybertron. Why should the actions of one rouge Wizard Prime close that door forever?"

" _King_ dom? Last I checked this was and always will be a _Queen_ dom! And I am not your girl! I am the Crown Princess of Iacon! I will not be ordered around by you! And you'd do well to remember it. It was not the actions of one wizard, which need I remind you was from another nation, it was the constant abuse of power by a dynasty of Wizards who can and took over Iacon, by enslaving its blooded rulers!"

"That's one perspective," Megatron said smoothly. "Others call it a golden age. A time when Kaon was our only main rival in power and size. A time when the other nations sent tribute to us. The time we built the legendary city!"

"The city was built before your arrival dumb aft," Moonrose grumbled.

"Who's been feeding you this misinformation? Your father? Shade Pax?" he growled.

Turning away from Megatron, making sure to smack the man with her hair, she went over to her mother. "Mom, you know this is wrong. You can't marry me to a wizard; the Clans will go to war over it. Do you want a civil war on top of the looming Alliance threat?"

"Bows and arrows will not defend us from the weapons of Kaon, we know they've just been toying with us for the past thousand years. Ever hear of Andromidus?" the Queen asked.

"No…"

"Well, it was a fairly decent sized mation, about the size of Tarn, one day when I was younger I was visiting there, and one-day word reached the capital that the Kaonian army had come. We fled and in a matter of _hours_ the nation was conquered, the weapons…were like nothing I'd ever seen. If they decide they've had enough of us they will decimate us, we need sorcery on our side if we want to even have a fighting chance."

"We already have it, or we should," she muttered. "So what's wrong with the magical link huh? The High Wizard is supposed to be bound to the Queen, and subject to her will. So is it damaged? Broken?"

"Soundwave, calm your bride," Megatron snarled. "We need to get this overwith, obviously she's just nervous. And we need to ride back home before the morning."

Soundwave began moving towards Moonrose as she backed away. "Come on, let's just get this over with," he said pleadingly.

She almost felt bad for him, almost. Her gaze landed on Alpha Q and her eyes went wide. "You mean to marry me off tonight?!" she gasped.

"Of course, this way we can send those alliance bastards home with the news, stifling any talk of us joining," Megatron smiled.

"Mom! Don't do this! I don't want to marry anyone right now!" she pleaded.

"As Queen we marry for the good of the realm."

"You didn't!" Moonrose snapped and the Queen sighed.

"It doesn't fall to every queen, but it comes to most."

"But this isn't good," she said as she continued to walk away from Soundwave.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT'S GOOD FOR THE REALM!" Skyfall shouted tossing the wine glass she held to the ground, shattering it. "I lie awake in bed every night wondering what will become of us; with the wars, gangs, spies and assassins! I worry about you, you have no one to protect you!"

"We have the Elite Guard, Dad, and his Temple Guard!"

"They cannot be everywhere."

"Right, for example, where are they now?! My father, Captain Magnus?! Where are they?!" she demanded. "When I get married I want my father to be there!" She watched Megatron as she said that. Something flickered across the man's face, he knew something. Both Optimus and Ultra Magnus had been sent away before her birthday, the day she'd be named heir to the throne and eligible for marriage. She felt a cold feeling settle in her chest; she would be married before the night was over is Megatron and the Queen had their way. "Alpha Q! You are priest! A keeper of the old ways, a servant to the Prime. You know I can't marry a wizard!"

"Well…you see…on that rule I've issued a…suspension," he shrugged.

"Did the Prime approve?" she retorted only for him to look away.

While Moonrose was distracted, Soundwave lunged and grabbed her. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out an amulet, and started speaking a charm. She growled as she struggled, he wasn't allowed to have one yet! She was a fool to believe wizards would play fair! She felt the magic sizzle from his hands into her, but it disappeared as soon as it came, and the ring on her finger felt warm. Moonrose had to repress a smirk, she remembered that the piece was a defensive amulet, and now she knew she could take advantage of the situation. She decided to play along and put on a face of vacancy. "I'm sorry, I'm just being foolish. This is just so sudden, I've always dreamed we could be together, but assumed it wasn't possible."

She heard an audible release of breath around her. "Me too," Soundwave said relaxing his death grip on her. "I can't say how…frustrating it was to yearn for something I could never have." He kissed her, and she had to not flinch away.

"The thing is I've always wanted a big wedding," she said putting on the fake tears. "I wanted everyone to be there. I wanted Daddy to walk me down the isle. You had that Mommy."

"I know sweetie, it's what every girl wants."

"You know people will talk, they'll question if I'm even married at all."

"They wouldn't dare!" Skyfall hissed. "I'd forbid it!"

"If we had kids their legitimacy could be questioned."

"Your Majesty, she's just nervous," Megatron said. "Shall we proceed?" He glanced at his son as if telling him to use something stronger.

"I know I have to serve the realm, but must it really be at the expense of my dreams?" Moonrose pleaded.

"I had no idea you felt that way," Skyfall said, flustered as she always was by conflict.

Moonrose repressed a smile as she saw she had an advantage. "You're the Queen, you can just proclaim that we'll marry in the fall," she pressed. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"My Queen, we can't risk waiting," Megatron said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Anything could happen before then. We could be invaded. Kaon could break the treaty. The Crown Princess could be kidnapped. The Clans could rebel. She needs to have a gifted husband to protect her."

Moonrose watched the pair. There was no doubt in her mind that Lord Megatron was currently pouring power into Queen Skyfall as he ordered Soundwave to do to her. There was no way her mother could resist it.

"Oh sweetheart, we can't risk waiting. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. We'll throw a reception like the world has never seen. We'll invite everyone! You'll see!" Skyfall smiled sadly.

Moonrose was crying, but not out of happiness as they thought, but out of fury. She was completely alone. What would Dawnfire do?

"It's ok," Soundwave said awkwardly placing a hand on her shoulder. It took all of Moonrose's willpower not to punch him in his perfect face; and hopefully break his nose.

"Where…where would we go?" she inquired as she tried to prevent this consummation. "Will we go back to my chambers or…"

"We'll host you at the Titanus House," Megatron said smoothly with a wolfish smile. "We already have a private apartment set up for the two of you."

"Oh," she muttered under her breath so they wouldn't hear, so she put on the water works and started sobbing. "I wish Daddy was here, but if he can't…c-can I go get the rose pendant he gave me? It'd be like he as here, it'd only be a moment."

"COME ON!" Megatron snapped finally losing his patience. "Alpha Q has been waiting for two hours already! If anyone asks we'll say you wore the damn thing!"

"No!" Skyfall hissed. "She shall be permitted to wear her necklace if it helps cheer her up. It's the least we could do after all she's sacrificed." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Fine, I'll send a guardsman after it," Megatron said.

"No!" Moonrose growled. "I can't remember where I put it, and I don't want soldiers pawing through my drawers."

"Soundwave accompany your fiancée and make sure she's safe," Megatron smiled. "I know you won't let her get away."

In the next moment they were running down the hall towards her room. She could still feel Soundwave trying to reinforce his spell. "So you can use magic?" she said acknowledging it finally.

"Um…we have heirlooms," he stuttered.

"So that's why Mom wants you to marry me, you have an advantage over the other houses, right? Because you don't need to beg from the Clans?" she growled.

Soundwave nodded. "These days, the only amulets you can get are temporary. So you have to keep going back to restore them, or get new ones. It's the way they control wizards," he growled.

"And these don't wear out?" she growled.

"The ones in my family take longer to, however Kaonian pieces don't," he sighed.

"Do you really want to marry me?" she asked curiously.

He was silent for a moment as if he was choosing his words carefully. "Who wouldn't want to marry the Crown Princess of Iacon?" he spoke.

"Is that all I am to you? A title?"

"You've always fascinated me Rose. I could always have any other girl, but you. You never let me get away with anything, ad you always speak your mind. I'd rather kiss you than any other girl at court," he confessed. "I think we could be good together."

Not exactly a proclamation of love. If she hadn't been being forced into this, she would've actually considered his offer. She had to repress a relieved cry as she spotted the guard standing outside of her room. Spotting them, he straightened. "Wait here," Moonrose said standing in her doorway.

Soundwave looked like he was about to protest when the guard stood between her and him. "Her Highness told you to wait here," he said.

As Moonrose closed the door she could hear the guard and Soundwave arguing, and it was getting louder. She didn't have much time. "Your Highness? Why are you coming in so late?! I know it's your birthday and all-!" Hailstorm was silenced as Moonrose slammed her hand over her mouth.

"Hail do you love me?" the princess whispered.

"Of course, but why?"

"Then pack me some riding clothes! Nothing facny! Just plain Clan!" she commanded. "Hurry!" With that Moonrose got out of the gown slipping into black leggings, a grey top, and puller her hair into a ponytail.

"Just what is going on?" Hail whispered as she packed her things. "You aren't eloping are you?"

"Just the opposite," Moonrose grumbled. "The Morgensterns intend to marry me off to Soundwave, they have a priest and everything. Lord Megatron also put a spell on my mother to make her agree."

"By the Primes!" she exclaimed.

"Shh! Soundwave's right outside the door!" Moonrose hissed.

Hailstorm glared venomously at the door. "I've never liked wizards," she said frankly. "You don't intend to leave with him, do you?"

"I'd rather meet Unicron himself," she snarled. "But I need you to give me a head start."

"I don't like the idea of you climbing down the balcony…"

"There's another way, fallow me!" Moonrose led her to the closet and opened the passage. "It leads to the Greenhouse."

Hailstorm grinned widely. "You're just like her!" she said pridefully.

"Like who?"

"Queen Dawnfire, it was rumored she had one of these in her room," Hail said rolling back her sleeve.

"You're a Huntress?!" Moonrose gasped. The Huntresses were a secret society of women dedicated to the memory of the warrior queen.

"I am," she said with a smile. "They meant to force her into marriage with a wizard as well and wouldn't stand for it. She said it was better to be dead than to marry a demon."

Moonrose grabbed her emergency money, and the pair froaze as a knock sounded at the door. "Moonrose! Hurry up! Everyone is waiting!" Soundwave called.

"Be patient! She'll be ready when she's ready!" Hailstrom snarled viciously enough to send any man the other way.

"If he knocks again tell him we're still looking!" she pleaded.

"I'll make a rope of sheets and hang it over the balcony to throw him off your scent," Hailstorm said hugging her. "Now go!"

Moonrose nodded and closed the passage behind her. She raced through the tunnels towards where Smokescreen was currently on duty. "Where've you been?!" Smokescreen snapped as he pulled her up. "I was beginning to think you'd gone to bed without telling me." He paused to catch his breath. "What's going on?"

"Lord Megatron has pieces predating the Breaking, he used one to put a spell on my mother, and he intends to marry me off tonight! I'd be married already if I hadn't insisted on coming to my room first. It won't be long before they realize I'm gone; we need to leave!" she pleaded.

Smokescreen nodded. "We should leave the city, better yet, the country until this is sorted out," he said grabbing the saddlebags. They snuck through the castle, hiding from whomever passed them. "We need to clear the drawbridge before they sound the alarm." They were halfway across the river before the bells sounded.

"What's going on?" a guard called running up.

"Don't know," Smokescreen lied pulling her close. "Maybe someone stole a pastry from the kitchen, or they're showing off for their guests. I'm leaving with my girlie before I have to polish my brass."

"Can't say I blame ya Corporal!" the guard called as he jogged off.

They ran to the stables, when Smokescreen suddenly grabbed her and pulled out his sword. "Rosie?" Optimus said swinging down from his horse. Moonrose gasped at his appearance, he was bloody, covered in a mix of sweat and blood, and had a splinted arm. "I'm ok, it's thanks to Captain Magnus, and the Kaonian guards that insisted on accompanying us that it wasn't any worse."

A young blonde man dressed in black and white battle armor stepped up. "Ten men, they did their best to kill all of us, but thankfully failed. "Judging by their fighting style they were Iaconian trained guard."

"Barricade? Sideswipe? Sunstreaker?" Smokescreen gaped.

"Hey Smokey, long time, no see!" the ruby-eyed blonde grinned. Behind him a red-head with blue eyes, and a blonde that looked exactly like the red-head wearing yellow armor stepped out.

"The Guard is most likely compromised," Magnus said breaking up the reunion.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said hugging his daughter. "I meant to be there for your birthday like I promised…Seems someone else had other ideas."

"Megatron," Moonrose snarled. "It has to be!"

"Just what is going on?" Sunstreaker asked.

Smokescreen explained what was going on as quick as he could, Barricade nodded taking the reins of the twins' horses and ordering them to go tack up two more horses.

"Would you go to North Woods?" Magnus asked.

"It's the closest, but we can't stay long. Mom will order them to hand me over, and if they refuse they're be an all-out civil war…I'm going to have to leave the country," she sighed.

"How about the Academy?" Barricade suggested, no one would think to search for her there if she enrolls as a warrior student. "It's our best option…however, you can't go to the closest camp, they'll expect that, the best strategy is to go to a farther one, like Nightshade."

Optumus nodded, and Smokescreen grinned. "Then we can travel through Kaon, and through the Mists, afterall the Mistwalkers respect the Iaconian line," Smokescreen continued.

"The Mists are nearly impassible this time of year, and there's been rumors of trouble with the Mistwalkers," Magnus protested.

"It's hard to get through, but not impassible," Sideswipe said. "Unless you'd rather have her go through Vos with all the bloodshed going on?"

"Dad, the Wolves and the Kaonians could escort her," Smokescreen said.

"Your wolves will have to do it," Barricade said. "We have business we need to attend to here first, then we'll lead a false trail to throw them off your scent."

Optimus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before he could protest. "Magnus, you know that this is our best option, sending your guards will be treason in my wife's eyes, and a smaller group will be harder to find. We'll pretend she's the daughter of a noble, this way the other cadets never know, and the peace will protect her, with Kaon basically controlling the school and the city around it, what are the odds of something happening?"

"She can't stay away long, otherwise we run the risk of the Queen naming Icefire heir," Magnus gruffly agreed.

"We'll debate this more later! Right now we should go," Moonrose said. "Smokescreen and I will ride ahead and meet you at Nightshade."

"Smokesreen a word?" Magnus said dragging his son away.

Barricade brought over her horse, and she swung up. "Be safe ok Rosie," Prime saidn and she nodded. The Prime then stood tall before Smokescreen, actually looking menacing. "And you! If anything happens to her, it'll be your head on a pike!"

Smokescreen nodded vigorously, and the pair took off. Barricade and the twins swung up on their horses. "Prime, we'll set up the false trail, then meet you at North Woods, we still have a contract to complete," the young Kaonian Corporal said swinging up on a black and white paint, Kaonian Warhorse. Optimus nodded, and the trio took off.

"C'mon, I want to see the look on Megatron's face when he sees us," Magnus grinned putting a hand on his shoulder.


	26. Shattered

Chapter 25

 **A/N: And we are back to Bumblebee in this chapter! Let's see what kind of trouble he gets himself into this time, shall we? Once again: I own nothing, but my OCs.**

When 'Bee came back from the market, Eclipse's fever had spiked again, her skin was drawn, and her skin had started to develop a sickly yellow tint. 'Bee had seen the sign before, and it was never good. So 'Bee went to see the healer everyone had been talking about recently, unsure if his own skills would be adequate. After promising to pay him double, he literally dragged the man to his home. Naturally he was nervous, having heard of 'Bee's fearsome reputation. The man gave his mother sickly smelling brews and burned an incense that released more fumes. At this point 'Bee decided he was a grafter, and he wouldn't pay the man. Though his mother did say she was feeling better and could breathe easier…he didn't believe it. Out of desperation, and his lack of willow bark, 'Bee rode back up the mountain for Arcee, only to find out that she and Luna had gone up to Escarpment for a childbirth. Grabbing more willow bark and a few other herbs, he raced back to the city, leaving word for Arcee to come as soon as she could.

Arriving back in the city he turned Nightmare straight to Bonecrusher's shop. When 'Bee walked in the dealer looked up and cracked an uneasy smile. "There you are!" he exclaimed putting a hand on his shoulder, which he quickly removed after 'Bee's harsh glare. "I've found a buyer for that piece you showed me! He's very anxious to see it!"

"Really?" Bumblebee said studying the dealer. He seemed nervous, which was very unusual for Bonecrusher. "I take it he's met my minimum price?"

"Of course! He just wants to see it before he makes the purchase. You have it with you?" the dealer asked.

"I hid it for the time being," he growled. "Should I go get it?"

"No, no," the man said. "In fact the buyer is on his way here now, great isn't it?! He's very anxious to meet you. Once I get my commission, you can take him to get it."

"I'd rather do business here."

"Where did you hide it?" Bonecrusher inquired.

That set off alarm bells in his head. "Why do you ask?!" 'Bee snarled getting in close. Before he could say anything Bumblebee had him shoved up against a wall, a knife pressed against his throat. "WHAT DID YOU TELL THE BUYER BONECRUSHER?!"

"N-nothing! I-I swear! I just described the piece! He seemed very interested, that's all I swear!" the man begged as he saw the familiar deadly gleam in his eyes. It was a gleam few were able to tell the tale of, mostly cause they died before they could.

"Did you tell him where I live?" he snarled darkly.

"No! He found out some other way!"

'Bee grabbed the man's shirt collar and lifted him off the ground. "Who's the buyer?!" he snapped.

"A noble, a wizard…you wouldn't know him."

"WHO?!"

The bell on the door jingled and a man walked in. he was dressed in an expensive silver and violet suit, an amulet hung around his neck, his raven hair was cut military style, and his blood-red eyes focused on them. The piercing gaze sent chills down the teen's back, and every single one of his instincts told him to run. The dealer in 'Bee's grip took the opportunity to flee, but the wizard rolled his eyes and flicked his fingers. Flame shot from the man's hand and engulfed the dealer, after a few moments the body gave a final twitch before going still. "You must be Cuffs, the man spat glaring at him. "I've been searching for you for some time; you're incredibly evasive."

"Why look for me when you don't even know me?" 'Bee growled. There was something familiar about the falcon stoles he was wearing, and his appearance was ringing a bell he couldn't recognize.

"True," the wizard said. "But you do have something I want, something you've stolen from me."

"Sorry, you're confusing me for someone else," 'Bee grumbled moving slowly as he tried to find an opening.

"There was some confusion at first. In the beginning I was informed that a man named Steeljaw had taken it. Imagine my shock when after some effort on my part, and much pain on his, when I learned in fact he knew nothing, and I'd been misled."

Bumblebee felt his blood run cold. "You did it, you're the one who sent the demons," he growled. "The ones that killed the Maximals."

The man laughed. "Wizard assassins actually, glamoured up to cause hysteria. Fear can be a powerful motivator to get the community to turn against its own."

Bumblebee was extremely confused, until he remembered. Up on the mountain, he told Soundwave Morgenstern that his name was Steeljaw when he took the piece from him. It had just been a thoughtless lie, and now it had gotten over a dozen people murdered. 'Bee doubted he reach the back door before he burned to death like the dealer on the floor nearby. He took a breath to calm down and clear his head. "Just who are you anyways?" he asked calmly.

The man seemed surprised by his sudden composure. "Megatron Morgenstern," he said looking him over. "Lord Megatron to you though peasant."

'Bee was now mentally cussing with every single curse word he knew of. This was not just any wizard, but Iacon's High Wizard, the most powerful wizard in the nation. Soundwae's father. "Well, I'd be a fool to steal something of yours."

"True," Megatron said narrowing his eyes. He continued to look him over before speaking. "When my son told me how you handled the piece without being harmed, I got curious. I think there's more to you that meets the eye. The late Bonecrusher tells me you're the leader of the Scout Runners, and just…unusual for a street rat. Youaren't a wizard and able to handle the piece perfectly fine…" He sighed. "It's unfortunate Soundwave chose to experiment with that particular piece."

'Bee started to go pale, when people went on like this usually meant that they were going to kill you. He needed to get out. Now. "Look, I'm just a street rat, the thing was sparking so much I buried it in a random lot, because I was afraid it'd blow up on me," he lied. "I could show you." If he just got outside, he knew he could get away.

Megatron raised a hand to silence him. "I've already sent the guard after it, you're going to come with me to my fortress where I will figure out how much you know about the piece, and once I'm certain I've gotten everything, then I'll kill you. You've caused me a lot of trouble boy, I intend to take my time," he grinned wickedly.

"What do you mean you sent the guard after it?" 'Bee asked his voice quaking as the first cracks in his calm appearance appeared.

"Why your home of course," Megatron smirked as 'Bee stiffened in horror. "You do live above a stable correct?"

"I-its not there! I can show you where I hid it!"

"I'm sure you can tell me about it," Megatron said. "Now, my carriage is outside. It'd be much more civilized if you just came quietly, and who knows, if you do I may just spare you. You could become my personal assassin. But I will use force if I have to."

Megatron's cold expression said it all, he was a fool to believe he even had a remote chance against Megatron. He was a nobody, and now he was going to pay for his mistake with his life and quite possibly his own mother's. Megatron was just like every other rich, noble bastard. He played by his own rules, breaks the law whenever it suits him, and never spends a day in prison. Steeljaw and a dozen others were dead. And now that same danger was heading straight for Eclipse and quite possible Luna.

'Bee put on a defeated look as he walked next to the grinning man. Just as he passed him, 'Bee lashed out. Stabbing his knife just under Megatron's ribcage, he twisted and yanked up viciously. Megatron howled in anger and pain, as he fell back. Taking the opportunity 'Bee bolted. He could hear the wizard gasp out a spell, and like last time, the magic was sucked right into his cuffs.

Swinging himself onto Nightmare he kicked the horse into a full sprint, barely making sharp turns as they made an almost untraceable path through the city. As he approached his home, the scent of something burning reached him. He could see smoke, and flames. Nightmare broke into a run again, rearing to a stop as they came on his street to see the stable burning. A crowd had gathered around and was using water to keep the other building from going up with it. A ring of guards stood around it, keeping everyone away. Not that anyone could go in, Bumblebee could feel the heat from where he sat on his horse in the back of the crowd.

Dismounting, he grabbed the nearest person's arm. "What happened?"

"The guard, someone said they'd been searching for Cuffs, and that's where he hid his stash, but he hasn't been seen for weeks…anyways they seacrjed it from top to bottom, even dug up the ground, before lighting the place up," the man explained.

"Did the guard take anyone out?! Or has anyone come out?!"

The man shook his head. "I wasn't here when it started, but no one's come out, we couldn't even go in for the horses."

'Bee went around trying to find another way, but the place was surrounded by guards, and the heat was too intense. Pulling out a scarf from his saddlebag, he hid his horse in an alley, and tied it around his face. He was going to go in, he refused to let his mother die just like that. He was about to go when someone grabbed his arm, it was Shadow.

"I'm sorry Cuffs, she's gone," Shadow said. "You can't help her, you'll just get yourself killed."

"If it was your mother burning in there would you just stand there?!" he snapped before he was pinned against the wall by two of the others. "Let me go!"

"I already tried, we all did," she confessed sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"I know where she'll be, I can reach her!" he begged.

Shadow just shook her head. Giving a motion, Bumblebee found something being pressed to his mouth, and his jaw being forced open. A liquid was shoved down the struggling teen's throat, and all he saw was the flames before his world faded to darkness.

When he woke up, he realized that he'd caught Eclipse's fever. He allowed himself to drift in an out of consciousness, when he woke up one time he saw Lu and Arcee leaning over him giving him a mixture of willow bark and mint tea, before he passed out again. The next time he awakened, he found that the fever broke, and he was in the temple. Fern gave him reports during the week he was still recovering, and the others stood watch around the remains to keep people from plundering them. All the while Luna was stuck to his side like glue, crying her eyes out.

Walking through the burn site the siblings stood before a charred body, burnt beyond recognition. Arcee stood with them, having refused to leave them alone for long. "The smoke would've put her to sleep, she shouldn't have felt much pain," the woman said hugging them as they both broke down. 'Bee was the first to regain his composure. He had Arcee take his sister away while he sifted through the wreckage. He grabbed Eclipse's locket, Luna's charred book, and a few other things. He went over to the old forge and took the amulet, stuffing it in his bag.

Without a second glance he went over to where the others were standing. "Where's Shadow?" he asked.

"I don't know," Fern said with a shrug.

'Bee nodded. "You don't need to guard the place anymore, I've gotten all I need from it. And tell Shadow my old hideouts are hers."

"Won't you need them?"

"No, not anymore," he said. "In fact, I don't think I'm coming back to this place."

"You know we'd all swear to you in a heartbeat."

"I know, but trust me, I'm just a magnet for death and suffering, I recommend you stay as far away from me as possible." With that 'Bee left, meeting Arcee and Luna back that the temple he swung up onto his horse, and they left, going back up to North Woods where the brother and sister continued their grieving.

 **A/N: wow, that took forver! I'm currently the only one still awake, so till next chapter!**


	27. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 26

 **A/N: alright I'm back! So seems things have gone to pit for both out main characters huh? Oh, well onto the next chapter.**

Knockout sat with Bumblebee and Luna most days, they all shared their grief, and their exiles of sorts. Arcee seemed more on edge than before. He attributed that to his best friend's sour personality as of late, but recently she'd been treating the siblings like they were fragile and could shatter at any moment.

'Bee felt like exploding, he, Eclipse, and Luna were no threat to Megatron, Soundwave, or the slagging queen. He may have fancied himself a powerful Gang Lord, but all he got was in reality crumbs from the rich's table. He viewed Steeljaw as a rival, when actually they should've been allies. He honestly wanted to take his bows and arrows and show that bastard of a High Wizard what it was like to be hunted.

Recently Arcee had been holding meeting in another lodge, which was very unusual, because meetings were normally held in the matriarch lodge. They probably did want the three young adults spying on them. He figured that was it, while he made a plan for his future; study under Arcee for a while, and then enroll in the Acedemy once he had the cash.

'Bee just returned from hunting with Stormfly when a meeting was called in the main lodge. "Thank you all for coming," Arcee said.

'Bee and Storm slid next to Luna and Knockout. "What's going on?" the warrior girl asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't know," Knockout shrugged. "But it must be important, there's representatives from the other camps here."

Bumblebee looked and saw Shade and Prime standing behind Arcee. He looked worse for wear, his arm was splinted, and he was covered in scrapes. What really caught his attention was the three people behind them, they were dressed in bright, fancy armor; armor that not even the Elite Guard had. Prime and the one in black and white armor glanced at each other, the armored man then glanced at 'Bee then back. 'Bee felt himself freeze as Prime nodded and the man grinned widely. Was this guy sent to take him to Megatron?

"Optimus Prime has brought us urgent news from the city," Arcee said stepping aside allowing the man to step forwards.

"As my sister said I bring troubling news," Optimus said stepping forwards, wincing as he jostled a splinted arm. "The High Wizard's power grows stronger by the day. He now holds a powerful influence over the Queen, enough so that she intends to marry our eldest daughter, Moonrose, to his son Soundwave." This was greeted by a clamor of shock and outrage.

"That can't happen," both Stormfly and Knockout said. Both Bumblebee and Luna kept their opinions to themselves. Knockout was the princess' cousin after all.

"I accept the blame for this, I failed to see the signs; if I could I could've taken measures to prevent this," the Prime confessed. "In fact, both Captain Magnus and I were attacked on our way back from signing the treaty with Kaon. Had they not insisted on giving us an escort, I fear we would've not survived not attempted assassination." This was met by another uproar of anger. Optimus raised his hand to silence them. "I do not believe my wife knew of the attempt on my life, but we cannot underestimate Lord Megatron. They intended to marry Rose off on her birthday, fortunately she managed to escape, and has currently fled the country."

"Thank Primus!"

"Where is she!"

"She should stay here in the camps with us!"

"For right now, my granddaughter is safe," Shade said stepping up next her son. "If we were to hold her here against the Queen's will could lead to war. She will be safer if she hides out outside the realm. I hope that Skyfall can be saved, I do not wish to go to war against her." The boys glanced at the Strikers, they seemed fairly willing to go to war. Personally 'Bee and Luna did care, the Queen, Crown Princess, and the Elite Guard could go burn in the pit for all they cared. "We do need to accept the reality that Lord Megatron most likely possesses pieces that were made before the Breaking, that is the only way he could sever his bond to the Queen."

"Why is that important?" Luna asked.

"You see, the Clans make the amulets, and they have to be renewed every few years. It's our way of maintaining control over the Council, but the old pieces were much stronger, once given, they couldn't be returned. It was a condition of the Healing that these pieces get returned, we got them all back minus the ones from Kaon."

"Why's that?" 'Bee whispered.

"Because they forge their own pieces, they don't need the Clans to do it," Stormfly snarled seethingly.

'Bee thought of the piece hidden in his saddlebag, could it be one of those pieces? That was probably why the Morgensterns were so anxious to get it back. He should've tossed it in the river like Knockout suggested, then none of this slag would've happened.

"For now, we require all Clan traders to monitor the trade of magical objects within the realm, we cannot allow the Wizard Council to gain more power than they have currently," Optimus said rubbing his forehead. "I know this will be hard one those of us who rely on trade."

"The Council will see this as a provocation," Storm whispered. "Especially with the civil war in Vos. They'll say that they need a steady supply of amulets to train their young, to protect us. If they convince the queen of this, what will become of the traders in the city?"

The discussion continued on, until Prime spoke again. "I will continue to work from the inside, use whatever influence I can to help," Optimus sighed.

"Opt, I'm worried about you," Arcee said grabbing her older brother's arm. "There's already been one attempt on your life, they could try again."

The Prime just shrugged. "Primus will call me when it's my time to become one with the All Spark," he said calmly.

Arcee seemed ticked off by the comment but sighed. "If perhaps you could persuade Skyfall to come here, we could possibly break the spell," she said.

"She's unlikely to be persuaded with Megatron whispering in her ear," Shade snarled, and Optimus nodded sadly.

"We could force her to come!" Radar snapped, rising to his feet. "And should anything happen to her we could crown Moonrose queen!"

"No!" both Optimus and Shade snapped.

"Radar, we are not queen-makers, my wife is the blooded Queen if Iacon, and any attack on her will bring us only trouble," Prime growled. The warrior shrugged and sat down.

With that the meeting was adjourned, and everyone dispersed. "Bumblebee, Luna, stay," Arcee commanded. "We need to speak with both of you."

"We?" the two questioned as they sat back down. After everyone left, Optimus, Arcee, Shade, and the armored men sat near the fire. 'Bee glanced at Knockout, who just shrugged in confusion. He turned his gaze to Arcee, and her face said it was all bad news. He didn't know Shade or Optimus well enough to read them, in fact, the pair had always frightened him a little. The teen had a million possibilities running through his head, all were bad. Just then the door to the lodge opened and both Windblaze and Alpha Trion walked in. Windblaze looked different than normal, his clothes actually looked clean, he seemed to have shaved recently…and was he sober?

"Windblaze? What are you doing here?" 'Bee asked completely confused.

"You'll see soon enough boy," the man replied, he actually seemed smug. Then the two took a seat next to the other adults.

"Bumblebee, Luna, I want to start this meeting by asking for your forgiveness," Arcee said standing up.

The brother and sister looked at each other, then back at Arcee in shock. "Why?" Luna spoke first.

"If you're talking about Mom, it wasn't your fault," 'Bee said.

"In a way it was," she said.

Bumblebee shook his head. "It's my fault, I brought the Guard down on her," he said. "I should've just stayed away." 'Bee left out the detail about the piece, only Knockout and Windblaze needed to know. He was ashamed to admit he kept the damn thing.

"We've kept a secret from both of you for a long time," Arcee continued. "It was for your own safety, and that of others, but now for a variety of reasons we've decided to tell both of you the truth." The sibling shared a glance, but remained silent. She handed both of them a glass of tea. "Drink this, it'll calm you down."

So they had to be calmed before the news…just what was going on? 'Bee frowned as he caught the scent of silverbane, a herb used to repress magic. Were they worried about the spell Morgenstern cast on him? He looked at Arcee questioningly, but she wouldn't meet his eye. Perhaps it had a calming effect to it; hoping it was that he downed more of the liquid.

"Boy, remember that story I told you? The one about the Fallen, that you didn't like?" Windblaze questioned.

"Yea…"

"What I said was true, every word of it. What I didn't tell you was what happened to his child," he said. "After Megatronus was killed, everyone was busy trying to fix the Breaking. Dawnfire negotiated the Healing, remarried, and went into seclusion with him. She was pregnant with her new husband's child, but she didn't care. However, the Clans saw the Darkell child as a problem, the Strikers intended to kill him, they gave him to the matriarch and told her to drop it off a cliff; it was considered an honor at the time. But Dawnfire disguised herself as a trader, and intervened. She offered a trade, to sever her connection to the boy forever in exchange for sparing his life." At that moment an image came to 'Bee, the marble statue of Dawnfire dressed in Clan garb, holding a sword in one hand, a child in the other. It never occurred to him it was more than symbolic until now. "They could not refuse her after all she'd done for them. But, they did not want to turn the child out loose on the world, so a secret meeting was held to decide his fate."

This story was far different than any of the others he'd heard, it just didn't make sense. "How do you know all this?" he sneered. "Find it at the bottom of some of your product?"

Windblaze shook his head. "No, I was the man who was Dawnfire's new husband, and the father of her children," he stated.

Bumblebee scoffed, trying to ignore the truth on all the adult's faces. "You?" he laughed. "Please, a old man who bathes once a month, was married to a queen? And not just any queen, but Dawnfire herself? It's not probable, you'd be over a thousand years old!"

"You're right, though I quit counting a long time ago," the man sighed. "If you look closely you'll see a mark of every single one of those years. I was a wizard once, a Prime wizard. I was Megatronus' best friend. I was blinded in the Breaking and my powers were burnt right out of me. The council that wrote the terms of the Healing decreed that I'd be the one to carry the memory of those times. I was cursed with the gift of truth and the compulsion to tell it. That's what's kept me alive all these years."

"Just what does this have to do with my brother and I?!" Luna snapped, shocking her brother. She never snapped, she was the calm, peaceful one, while he was the fierce, slightly violent sibling.

"You see, naturally there was a disagreement on what to do with the demon's child," Shade said. "He was gifted, and many feared he'd grow to be as powerful as his father. The Strikers still insisted that he should be killed, but those Darkells, they always had some sort of charm about them…" There it was again, describing the Fallen as if he was a dashing, handsome man, instead of a monster. "In addition Dawnfire's consort, Solus Prime vouched for the child's life. There was fear the boy would turn Kaon against Iacon should they let him return and ascend to the throne, becoming a threat to the queens."

"In the end, the council chose mercy," Optimus continued. "They let him live, but chose to hide him from Kaon, remove him from the queen's care, and bind his magic so it was hidden. The child's ancestry was also hidden from him as well. We've watched his descendants ever since, ensuring the pose no threat to the queen. We still don't know if it was the best decision for the past thousand years, but recent events have forced us to reconsider. For generations we've tracked the gifted line, the power has appeared less, and less often, being nulled out by new blood. We've required that every gifted descendant was to be fostered in the Clans during the summers. Right now there are only two descendants left, and only one of which is gifted, a male."

'Bee felt his stomach drop, but he couldn't figure out why…or he didn't want to. At this point Alpha Trion stood up. "Bumblebee Sparkfire Darkell, you are King Megatronus Redfire Darkell-Prime's, aka the Fallen, only living, gifted descendant; you are the heir to the Kaonian crown and throne."

At this point the three armored teens got up and kneeled before him. "It is an honor to meet you my Prince and Princess," the leader said with a wide grin, his red eyes glinting in the firelight.


	28. Truth Revealed

Chapter 27

 **A/N: Alright, finally, the last chapter of The Fallen! I own nothing, but my plot changes and OCs.**

"No!" Bumblebee snapped harshly rising to his feet. "I'm not gifted, and I'm not prince! It's Knockout you want! He's the gifted one!" He looked at his friend, but Knockout just shook his head and gave him a both apologetic and hopeful look.

"But you are gifted," Arcee said. "Even as a newborn your powers manifested so strongly Eclipse nearly died in childbirth. So I called my mother."

The Nightshade Matriarch stood before him, and he felt cornered as he looked at her. "I made your bracelets," she said taking his arm, "They absorb magic—yours and any used against you. They protect you, but also prevent you from using magic, accidently or on purpose. The wizard cuffs also hide your magical aura, and prevent you from storing magic in an amulet. All of the Fallen's gifted descendants have worn them."

Bumblebee sat down in both shock and horror as he stared at the bracelets entrapping his arms. He remembered how when Megatron attacked him the flames were absorbed into the cuffs. How the demon assassins screamed when the thing grabbed his forearm. How despite Soundwave's warning he was fine when he picked up the amulet he only felt a slight sting…the same amulet that blasted the Maximals throughout an alley. Bumblebee Darkell—Gang Lord of the Scout Runners, a wayward teen with blood on his hands, a grudge in his heart, and too many enemies to count. There was just no way that _he_ could be a wizard, and just any wizard, a wizard king of the most powerful empire Cybertron has ever seen; he didn't have any royal blood in him. He just couldn't believe that he and his sweet little sister were descendants of the dark Prime who betrayed his own, and tried to destroy the world. There was just no way…was there?

"Your grandfather also wore the restraints," she continued. "He was fostered in the Escarpment Camp. Your father didn't manifest any powers, so he perished without ever knowing."

"What about Mom?" Luna spoke up. "What did you tell her?! Did she know?!"

Optimus shook his head. "No she didn't know. We told her that you were possessed by a demon while you were still in the womb, and the cuffs would protect you. We also told her that she could never tell you, because that run a risk of it happening again." There was no trace of apology in his voice.

Well, that explained everything, his mother always did call him cursed. She never believed what he told her, even after he left the life of running the streets. Luna seemed to think so too, cause she gave him a knowing look, and he nodded in response.

"We arranged to foster you every summer here at North Woods Camp," Arcee spoke. "We paid her a small amount for it."

"So you basically paid Mom to take him!" Luna snapped getting to her feet. "And she didn't ask any questions?!"

"Your mother hoped it would be good for you to get out of the city," Arcee continued. "She believed it would keep you out of the gangs and you'd learn a good trade…and it would protect you from…early damage."

'Bee felt completely and utterly betrayed. The camps had always been a place of safety and refuge for him, and now he was learning everything he knew was a lie. "So…you took me in just because you thought I'd go mad like my ancestor?" he questioned, fighting to keep the tremor from his voice.

"Megatronus wasn't crazy!" Windblaze snarled.

"Bumblebee, you're like a son to me," Arcee spoke ignoring the outburst from both. "It may have been an obligation at first, but now…"

"SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER! LU AND I HAD ONE AND SHE'S GONE!" 'Bee snarled losing his temper. At least Prime, Trion, and the Kaonians had the grace to look guilty as the teen lost his cool.

Luna put a hand on his shoulder, and he took a few breaths to calm himself down. "So why tell us now?" she inquired.

"For one thing," the red-eyed Kaonian spoke, "the treaty. We would only agree to peace if the royal line was restored. And once Prime agreed, we agreed to peace."

"The other reason is that Lord Megatron represents a grave threat to the Iacon royal line. Their power is growing, and recently almost married one of their own to my daughter," Optimus growled.

"Alright, I get the Kaonian thing, but what does Iacon's problem have to do with me?" he questioned.

"We're telling you this because you have a choice," Prime said. "We can leave the cuffs on, and you can go rule Kaon without your powers, or we remove them. You then rule the empire with your abilities, on the condition that you provide aid to Iacon should the need come around."

"So you're saying wizards are only good if they work for you?" the red-head Kaonian growled. Apparently so, because they just shrugged.

"Why me? Why not Knockout?" 'Bee growled casting the other teens warning glances.

"Megatron used old magic to break the link binding him to the Queen's will," Optimus said. "We don't know what else he could have stored away. We need someone powerful to oppose him, someone stronger than Knockout."

"What makes you think I'm so powerful? I've never done anything magical," 'Bee continued to argue.

"I put the cuffs on you when you were just a newborn, that's extremely early for wizards, even Kaonian ones," Shade spoke. Her expression said it was an experience she'd rather not repeat. "Only true-blooded Darkells manifest that early. And I learned firsthand what you're capable of." She pulled back one of her bracelets, revealing a nasty-looking burn scar. "You did that only as a newborn."

Windblaze spoke up. "Everyone knows what young Megatronus was capable of; what few do know is that he was affected by the Curse."

"Curse?"

"The Curse of the Darkells," the black and white armored teen spoke up again. "Once every thousand years an extremely powerful wizard is born to the Darkell line, King Megatronus was one of those, and so are you. You bear the signs."

"We are in need of a champion to fight the Iaconain Wizard Council should the need arise. You have an army of wizards at your beck and call, and the support of the Clans and the Prime on your side," Alpha Trion said.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then Knockout will face them alone."

'Bee growled, he hated how they were talking about his friend like he wasn't even there. There were too many possibilities running through his head. What if he wasn't as powerful as they thought, then he would've just lost his only protection against magic. The next time Megatron attacked, he'd be killed. Besides he knew better than to make a deal without all the details. "And if you do remove the cuffs, what happens should I refuse to carry out my end of the bargain?" he asked. "How do you know I'll send aid to Iacon…who knows I may just want to take it over."

"Bumblebee, of course you'll keep your word," Arcee said.

"And why would I?"

Optimus stepped forwards and silenced his sister. "Then we will hunt you down and kill you," he said coldly.

"But you'd be risking war with Kaon again…and who knows we may not hold back out forces this time," he threatened back smugly. He saw Optimus wince and he knew he just hit a nerve, they couldn't touch him, and he knew it. "I'd hate to see your precious Iaconian line get overthrown." Out of the corner of his eye he could see the mix of pride and shock on the Kaonian teen's faces.

The Nightshade matriarch stepped forwards. "Arcee has told us how Lord Megatron was behind your mother's murder, this would be the perfect time for revenge," she enticed.

"You know revenge is never the answer!" Alpha Trion spoke up.

'Bee took a breath before speaking again. "And if I change my mind? Could you put the cuffs back on?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It was hard enough the first time, your power will have certainly grown, it would be impossible to put them back on," she sighed.

"You can take a few days to decide," Arcee implored.

He was going to become King either way, no matter what his decision was that was obvious. He'd made a mess of things, and over a dozen people, including Eclipse, had paid the price for his mistakes. Of course he wasn't the only one to blame, that honor went to the Queen, the Guard, and Megatron. He didn't care about what happened to him, but he did care about his sister. "Take them off," he commanded making his decision. He could see the surprise on the faces around him.

"Bumblebee wait!" Alpha Trion spoke up, turning to the others. "The boy has lost his mother within the month; he and his sister still need time to grieve. We shouldn't force him to decide now! I don't want him to make a decision he'll regret later on."

"We don't have much time, Knockout leaves for the Academy in only a few days, the term begins in only two months, it takes a few weeks to get to Kaon's capital, then a few days to get to the Academy from there. Depending on the route they take."

"It's fine, I've already made my decision," 'Bee stated. "I want these damn things off."

"First things first," Alpha Trion said. "Bumblebee, come forwards." The teen stepped up, standing before both priest and Prime. Optimus pulled out his legendary Star Saber and held it towards him. "Kneel down."

Doing as asked, Optimus took a step towards him. "Bumblebee Sparkfire Darkell, do you promise to uphold justice and peace?"

"Y-yes…" he answered hesitantly.

"Do you swear to uphold your loyalty to Primus and the people of Kaon?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to uphold your promises to your people, and other nations?"

"I do."

"Your hand," Optimus said. He held out his hand and the Prime sliced it with his sword allowing the blood to flow onto the ground. "I bind you to the land, and realm. Now rise, King Bumblebee, sovereign ruler of Kaon." The Prime put away his blade, and moved him over to a bench with a bag sitting next to it, he quickly bound his hand and motioned to the others. "Bring me the torches." Luna and Knockout brought them over, the scent of smoke stinging his nose. Optimus reached into his bag, and pulled out a small set of silver working tools. Grabbing a chisel and hammer he had 'Bee set his arms on a small table next to them. He began speaking in the ancient language of the primes as he started tapping on certain symbols, cracks began to appear, and he could feel a tingle in his hands. Arcee was holding his shoulders, her grip tightening at the same time he started to feel a tingle run through him. Optimus immediately started on the other arm. "It's important that they break at the same time, otherwise the imbalance could kill you." Bumblebee went pale as he thought of all the times he'd tried to remove the pieces. "Stay still." He continued working, and before long, the right cuff matched the left one. "Ready?"

"Wait," Arcee said. She held a cup to his lips. "Drink more of this, it will help." He gratefully downed the herbal tea, as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Optimus then slid his fingers under the cuffs, before simultaneously breaking them, they dropped to the floor. To his shock, his skin tone from where the cuffs were was the same as the rest of his body, he at least expected a tan line from where they'd been blocked from the sun all these years. If he had any doubts, they were blasted away in a heartbeat, as heat rippled throughout his frame. This reminded him of the time he drunk some of Windblaze's product on a dare, it felt like he was on fire. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see he actually was on fire. Blue-violet flames rippled over him, burning holes in his shirt and scorching his pants. And electricity ran down his arms. He then froze at the realization he was standing in the middle of a _wooden_ building. Knowing full well he could send the place up in flames he went outside.

"KNOCKOUT! GO HELP HIM!" he heard Alpha Trion command.

Knockout raced out and grabbed his friend, helping him control his newfound abilities. "Primus 'Bee, you can't just let it out like that," the red-head sighed. "Here use this." He held out the amulet he got at the feast, and 'Bee channeled some of his power into it.

"Thanks," he said handing it over.

"I learned by trial and error," Knockout said. "You can store magic there for later use."

"Will it be a problem? My powers, your amulet?" he asked taking deep breaths.

"Shouldn't," he shrugged. "I've been working on controlling it for a year now, but I have no real training." Knockout smiled, the first real one he'd seen in a long time. "I think they're right, you are a lot more powerful than I am."

'Bee was certainly glad he didn't have to go through all this alone. "My King, we'll get your amulet when we get to Kaon, until then we have a temporary one you can use," the black and white armored teen said.

"Thanks," 'Bee said taking it. "And you are?"

"Lord Barricade Converse of the Beta House, son of your High General Shockwave, and a Corporal in your Elite Guard. My companions are Lords Sideswipe and Sunstreaker of the Chaos house, also Corporals in your guard," he explained, standing straight.

They heard a gasp and turned to see Stormfly standing there, her eyes wide in horror, and behind her, Radar.

"Storm!" 'Bee called before she ran off. Radar glared at him a moment longer, the guards went into defensive stances the moment they deemed it too long, casting matching glares at the Striker. Deciding this was a losing battle, Radar went after Stormfly.

Later that night 'Bee and Luna were sleeping in their rooms in the lodge, their Guards taking turns on guard. 'Bee barely paid any attention to the amulet that Barricade gave him, focusing his power into the Fallen's amulet now resting on his chest. He groaned as unfamiliar images rushed over him. A flaming battlefield, soldiers clashing, blood spattering the ground. A woman's screaming, there was a child's cry. A beautiful woman calling out a name he couldn't distinguish. And pain, horrible, blinding pain. He released the piece and got up. He could hear talking downstairs; Arcee was no doubt planning his future with Prime and their mother.

Bumblebee was jostled out of his thoughts as a knock sounded at his door. "My King," Barricade's gruff voice spoke. "A Windblaze is here to see you."

"Let him in," 'Bee replied rubbing his temples.

"I thought you'd still be awake boy," the old man said walking in.

"What do want Solus?" 'Bee spat slightly.

The old man sat down next to him. "Have a lot on your mind?" the man asked.

Bumblebee shrugged. "I guess."

"You're powerful boy, just like Megatronus," he spoke, reaching for him.

"I'm not him," he hissed turning away. He thought Windbalze—Solus Prime, whoever he was—was his friend, but he just held back the truth and kept him in the dark, just like the others.

"You still have his amulet?"

"Yea, it's with me," he replied. "Why?"

"You should learn to use it."

"I'd rather melt it, the damn thing has been nothing but trouble," he growled. "Besides the Kaon—my people are going to make me a new one a gift."

"It's your right to use that piece, it's yours, it belongs to your family," the man persisted.

"Why are you even partaking in this?" 'Bee snapped changing the subject. "What's in it for you?!"

"Megatronus was my friend," Windblaze said, sounding more like a Prime than ever. "I don't want to see you betrayed and murdered like he was." With that, he rose and left the young King alone to his thoughts.

-.-

A week later Moonrose rode out of Nightshade, she was dressed in the drab brown and green scout colors of the Elite Guard. Her hair was cut short, and she introduced herself as Misty Brooks to Smokescreen's Wolves. They were told she was the daughter of a Duke going to the Academy with them. As a result, they surrounded her in a protective circle. She was shocked to discover that the Queen had been keeping her disappearance quiet. Seemed she was loathed to announce she tried to marry off her daughter to a wizard, and that she left him at the altar.

Both the Queen's Elite Guard, and the Prime's Temple Guard were sent out in full force to search the city and countryside for any trace of the missing princess. In a private meeting between the Queen, Optimus, and her advisors she expressed concern that the same bandits who tried to assassinate Optimus and Magnus had kidnapped her daughter after the failed attempt. Moonrose couldn't help but feel a prick of guilt, but the fact that she could already be married to Soundwave dampened that considerably. She was in fact very pleased to hear that it looked like Lord Megatron was ready to annihilate something, but didn't have the correct target.

Now, she was leaving Iacon for the first time in her life, travelling into the dense forests, mountains, and plains of Kaon. She was aware of the gravity of the situation, but she couldn't help but be excited about leaving the confines of the royal court, she'd probably learn more at the Acedmey than she ever would in the court. She was going adventuring with Smokescreen again, just like old times. However, he was more standoffish than usual, and acted more like his tightly controlled father. When they weren't in meeting with her father and grandmother in Nightshade, he taught her swordplay. She sweated through the grueling practices as he shouted orders at them.

"We'll have to eat lunch in the saddle, so we can make it to the Grey Valley Camp before dark, otherwise we run the risk of drawing attention to ourselves," Smokescreen said riding up next to her.

"Yes sir," she said trying to get used to addressing him as a commanding officer. She could judge by his smug smirks as they rode on she could tell he was rather fond of ordering her around. The first test to her disguise would be at Westgate, the guard would be there looking for her. The notion was both thrilling terrifying at the same time.

"Let's hurry up!" Smokescreen ordered as he kicked his horse into a canter.

-.-

At the same time miles to the east Bumblebee, Luna, Knockout, Barricade, and the twins rode out of North Woods. They debated on going through the Mists, which then would be a straight ride to Crystal City, the capital of Kaon. But that mean they'd have to ride past Nightshade, and the Strikers who didn't exactly like them. So they decided to go more southwards towards the Southwest gate. The Clans had been generous towards them, providing them with new equipment, and clothing for the journey. Luna was even given a new mare, a pure white Kaonian Warhorse she named Ghost. They all joked about Bumblebee's and Luna's new royal status, and Knockout's new title as a Kaonian Lord; courtesy of Bumblebee.

Knockout seemed actually very happy to be leaving North Woods and the whispers behind. Going as a Clan advisor to the new King would probably be a new start for him. 'Bee openly wore the Fallen's amulet without a care in the world. Windblaze was right, he had every right to use the thing. Barricade and the others looked shocked when they saw the jewel hanging around his neck, but they didn't question him, in fact the Guards just grinned widely said it looked good on him…and then started arguing about travel plans.

He was leaving Iacon, the city that chewed him up and spat him out. He was also leaving the camps he visited every summer, and the betrayal of the clans who kept the secret of his birthright and lied to him his whole life. Ahead of them laid the vast Kaonian Empire, and their news lives within it.

One thing Bumblebee was certain of was that he tired of being powerless and helpless to defend himself and those he cared about. He was going to change that, and if it happened to not coincide with the plans of the Clans then so be it, they couldn't touch him now. For the first time in a long time, he knew what he was going to do with his life. He was going to rule his nation to the best of his abilities, and get revenge against Morgenstern. "C'mon guys, let's see if these Warhorses can get us to Grey Peak Camp by Nightfall!" 'Bee goaded feeling optimistic for the first time in days. Giving Nightmare a sharp kick, the stallion bolted down the mountain. He laughed as he heard the others call out to him as they tried to catch up.

 **A/N: and that's the end of** ** _The Fallen_** **, the sequel** ** _Exiled Queens and Rising Kings_** **should be up soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	29. Author's Note

A/N: so the sequel to The Fallen is up! I just posted the first chapter to Exiled Queens and Rising Kings.


End file.
